Des Plans Tordus
by Miyu Satzuke
Summary: - En parlant de soins, comment on lui rend son balai ? - Comme on l'a pris. - On lui rend pas ! Errare humanum est, mais perseverare diabolicum...
1. Duboiserie

_**Un plan Tordu**_

Titre : Un plan tordu , Chapitre 01

Entraîneur : **miyusatzuke**  
Équipe/Joueur(s) : Olivier Dubois, Charlie Weasley, en secondaire quelques Ocs pour compléter l'équipe et tout au fond à gauche Pénélope.  
Rating : général pour ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'ensemble pour jouer avec, pas d'argent dans l'histoire. Cependant l'intrigue et quelques OCs sortent tout droit de mon cerveau tordu, si vous voulez copier, demandez-moi avant s'il vous plait. ^ ^

Note de l'entraîneur : j'espère que ma petite bafouille vous plaira, et à bientôt.

Chapitre 01

_**Duboiserie**_

La Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu d'étudiants à moitié endormis en cette belle matinée de mi-octobre. Le plafond témoignait d'un ciel dégagé, et probablement frais. En somme, un temps idéale pour faire du Quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor était d'ailleurs presque toute réunie autour du bout de table que leur capitaine s'était accaparé. Presque toute - il n'en manquait qu'un seul, et pas des moindres : leur gardien.  
Neuf heures allaient bientôt sonner quand enfin le dernier arriva. Il salua la tablée de la main, engloutit rapidement des oeufs au bacon, écouta d'une oreille distraite l'horaire d'entraînement et son menu avant de repartir pour son premier cours.

Charlie Weasley était suspicieux. Dubois était trop... tranquille... ces derniers temps. Un Olivier qui parle juste quand on lui pose une question, qui ne le poursuit pas avec ses théories fumeuses et qui arrive presque en retard à leurs réunions était anormal, louche, bref inquiétant. Il avait l'impression de vivre le calme avant la tempête. Et si ledit calme était proportionnel à la future tempête, il valait mieux pour Charlie, pour l'équipe, pour Gryffondor, et peut-être même pour Poudlard de découvrir ce que tramait le Dubois. « Oui, c'est bien, tout ça, mais comment faire ? » se demandait-il en fixant le dos d'Olivier tandis qu'il quittait la Grande Salle.

- Tu te fais trop de mourron, Charlie. Il a peut-être juste enfin mûrit ? proposa Wilzamine O'Beara d'une voix mi-figue mi-raisin.  
Charlie jeta un oeil à sa poursuiveuse, d'un an plus jeune que lui. Ses yeux marrons restaient bloqués sur la sortie et elle entortillait furieusement une de ses anglaises brunes qui s'échappaient artistiquement de son chignon. Elle n'avait pas l'air de croire elle-même à ce qu'elle disait. Oui, ce brusque changement de comportement était définitivement préoccupant.  
- Conseil de guerre, fit-il à voix basse.  
Il leur restait cinq petites minutes pour élaborer un plan.

Il s'avéra, à midi, que l'approche frontale ne donnait rien. À leurs questions directes, Olivier se contentait de répondre des grommellements d'où ne sortaient que quelques mots du genre 'coupe', 'victoire' et 'Gryffondor'.  
- Pas de bêtises, hein, Olivier ? conclut Charlie. L'interrogatoire avait été un fiasco.  
Olivier fronça le nez.  
- Bien sûr que non, Capitaine.  
Il goba pratiquement son dessert et quitta la table, ignorant royalement les « où vas-tu ? » de l'équipe.  
- Grant, suis-le discrètement. Moi, je vais aller voir Perce, il sait peut-être quelque chose.  
Le batteur hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.  
Le mystère persistait.

Si Charlie ne se considérait pas comme un mauvais capitaine, ni un mauvais joueur,, il était clairement un piètre enquêteur. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire parler son frère.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais te dire ça ?  
- Hum... parce que tu es un ami de Dubois, non ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse de bêtises.  
- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois plus ami avec lui que toi. Il n'a pas une conversation très diversifiée, il faut avouer, commenta Percy avec un air supérieur. Cependant, je n'irais pas te dire quelque chose qu'il se refuse à te confier.  
Charlie toisa Percy. Il se tenait bien droit, les mains dans le dos, le regard fixant un point dans le vide.  
- Avoue, en fait t'en as pas la moindre idée...  
Percy piqua un fard monumental, et Charlie soupira. Il n'était finalement pas si mauvais.  
- Tu sais, Charlie, commença Perceval en reprenant contenance, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte dans la vie de Dubois, c'est le Quidditch, alors...  
Il haussa les épaules sans finir sa phrase. Charlie avait quand même une idée de ce qu'il voulait dire : si ça concernait le Quidditch, ça n'avait forcément pas grande importance. À ses yeux, en tout cas. Mais c'était cela qui inquiétait le plus le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor: ça concernait _forcément_ le Quidditch et, à moins de trois semaines du match contre Serpentard, il n'avait pas envie de se voir suspendre son gardien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête ?  
Charlie remercia son frère du bout des lèvres. Des scénarios pires les uns que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit.  
Plongé dans ses funestes pensées, il ne prit conscience de l'heure que lorsque la cour se vida des élèves. Flûte, il allait arriver en retard en Potions !

Quinze points de perdus pour Gryffondor et deux heures plus tard, il rattrapait Grant Dawe qui sortait de son cours d'Arithmancie.  
- Alors ? Il courait pourquoi ?  
Le massif batteur jeta un oeil circulaire. Le couloir était bondé mais apparemment personne ne faisait attention à eux.  
- Il est allé rejoindre une fille de sa promo mais à Serdaigle, une certaine Pénélope Deauclaire, je crois.  
- Une fille ? répéta Weasley abasourdi.  
- Mignonne, en plus, commenta Dawe. Ils n'ont fait que discuter mais ils avaient l'air bien complice.  
- Tout ça pour une fille ? s'entêta le capitaine.  
- Ouaip, apparemment il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures.  
- Une fille. Il bloquait dessus. C'était... surprenant.  
Charlie n'en revenait pas. Il fallait qu'il voie ça de ses yeux. Dubois avait trouvé une fille pour le supporter plus de deux jours ? Une fille capable de le faire changer ? En une semaine ? Une Serdaigle ? Il fallait qu'il rencontre cette perle rare capable d'arracher une infidélité au Quidditch à Dubois.  
Il remercia Grant pour se rendre en Soins aux Créatures Magiques alors que son ami se traînait en Divination.

L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse pour Charlie. Le cours de Brûlopot avait été passionnant. Ils étaient revenus sur les salamandres pour étudier de façon approfondie leur rapport avec leurs lointains cousins les dragons, avec qui elles partageaient entre autres un organisme à l'épreuve du feu. De plus, pour une fois, le professeur avait été plutôt prudent et n'avait perdu que ses sourcils. C'est donc assuré d'avoir cours en fin de semaine que Charlie retourna dans sa Tour pour poser ses livres, avant de préparer l'entraînement de Quidditch du soir.

Grant Dawe entra en trombe dans son dortoir.  
- Elle est là ! hurla-t-il.  
Charlie, qui ne s'y attendait pas, sursauta et se cogna contre le rebord de sa malle.  
- Qui ? questionna-t-il en se frottant la tête.  
- La folle qui sort avec Dubois ! s'exclama le géant blond comme une évidence à grand renfort de gesticulations. Viens ! Elle est dans la Salle Commune !  
Qu'est-ce qu'une Serdaigle venait faire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ?  
Il descendit à la suite de Grant, et la vit tout de suite, dans une discussion animée avec son gardien. Charlie devait avouer qu'Olivier avait bon goût. Elle éclata de rire, rejetant ses grosses boucles brunes en arrière, les joues légèrement roses. Olivier, lui, s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. Puis elle lui tapota la main pour remonter le moral au jeune homme tout en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.  
- C'est incroyable, lâcha Charlie dans un souffle.  
- Maman, notre petit bébé grandit et devient un homme, fit Grant en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de l'oeil.  
Weasley lui assena son coude dans les côtes avant de rire avec lui.  
Le fameux mystère était donc résolu. Rien de menaçant, en fin de compte.

Le soulagement du capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor fut pourtant de courte durée.  
Olivier se montra mauvais comme jamais à l'entraînement, les poursuiveurs enchaînaient but sur but. Rare furent les fois où il arrêta le Souaffle. Charlie avait laissé couler au début en se disant qu'il lui fallait le temps de se sortir la jolie Serdaigle de la tête, mais en fait les choses ne firent qu'empirer, achevant la patience de l'entraîneur.  
- Olivier ! rugit Charlie, lorsqu'un enchaînement simple mena la formation encore à la victoire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?  
- Heu... rien, Capitaine, répondit-il piteusement.  
- C'est justement ce que je te reproche ! enchaîna Weasley en descendant à son niveau, le reste de l'équipe s'approchant pour regarder le spectacle.  
- Tu bousilles ta soirée et celle des autres ! reprit le capitaine.  
Olivier se tassa sur son balai, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans le manche. Charlie ne comprenait plus le comportement de son gardien. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été dans l'extrême inverse...  
- Tu penses à quoi, là ? demanda le roux rudement. À ta Serdaigle ? C'est vraiment pas le moment de fantasmer sur ta petite amie !  
- Comment ça, ma petite amie ? Je ne pense pas aux filles, moi ! Se révolta-t-il apparemment choqué par l'idée.  
Le capitaine ignora les petits rires des autres. La situation commençait déjà à l'irriter, il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Il poursuivit :  
- Boucles-Brunes de tout à l'heure, là... Il chercha le prénom deux secondes. Pénélope, je crois.  
- Ah non, Capitaine ! Pénélope n'est pas ma petite amie, répliqua Olivier sur un ton catégorique.  
Charlie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant après Grant qui s'esclaffait et chuchotait dans son coin des choses en rapport avec des bébés.  
- Alors quoi ? fit Charlie sèchement. Il avait envie de retrouver son gardien version agaçant mais efficace. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus son fameux flegme plus longtemps. Dubois devant le sentir, il s'était mit à bégayer. Il parvient finalement à articuler :  
- C'est-c'est mon... ma... conseillère stratégique.  
Toute l'équipe explosa de rire et Olivier changea de couleur.  
- Hé quoi, j'échafaude des plans, au moins, moi !  
Là, le capitaine de Gryffondor prouva qu'en dépit de sa grande mansuétude et grande patience, il avait bien sa place à la Tour des Lions en poussant une gueulante, le poing en l'air, dont l'équipe se souviendrait toujours.  
- Je veux que les Cognards puissent faucher le Souafle avant qu'il n'atteigne les anneaux tellement ils sont précis, et je veux des passes arrières comme si vous respiriez, et gare à vous si à la fin de cet entraînement tout ça n'est pas impeccable ! conclut-il en se retournant brusquement vers Olivier. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, et d'une voix basse il menaça : Quant à toi...  
Olivier se redressa, ses mains voltigeant en même temps que ses paroles :  
- Chef, j'arrête tous les Souafles - tous, chef ! J'les arrêtes tous !  
- Crois-moi, y'en a encore un qui passe et je m'occupe de ton cas. Il ne restera pas assez de toi pour remplir une petite cuillère !  
- J'arrête de penser, Capitaine, promis...  
Quelque part, Grant ricana.  
Charlie se passa une main sur les yeux. N'y avait-il donc aucuns moyens pour tenir cette équipe de guignols ?  
- Grant, tu viens de faire gagner à l'équipe dix tours de stade en courant !  
Étrangement, cela les calma de suite.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, ils s'affalèrent sur leurs lits. Charlie partageait son dortoir notamment avec Grant Dawe. C'était son meilleur ami, ok, mais ce soir il aurait vraiment aimé être ailleurs. Ce type, en plus d'être désagréablement trop grand et trop musclé, était plus bavard qu'une fille ; et, vu la journée, Weasley sentait que le gaillard avait un tas d'événements à commenter. Là, le capitaine n'avait qu'une seule ambition : dormir.  
- Charlie, franchement, ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! Je savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi mal à autant d'endroits différents. J'ai même mal aux ongles à force de serrer la batte ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?  
Soupires...  
- _Franchement_, vous commenciez _franchement _à prendre trop _franchement _vos aises !  
- Tu te rends compte que Dubois a adoré ?  
La tête blonde du batteur passa aux milieux des rideaux de son lit. Re-soupire.  
- Tu peux être sûr qu'il va en redemander, des comme ça ! Dis-lui non, hein ! C'est pas que, mais j'suis pas maso. Les autres seront d'accords. Et puis il reste toujours le mystère de ce que Dubois cache si mal. Je pense que...  
Charlie passa sa tête sous l'oreiller. Ça risquait de continuer longtemps comme ça.  
- Dégage, coupa-t-il de sa voix étouffée.  
- Je suis sûr que le garçon est trop tarte pour utiliser le second degré, la Serdaigle est ivraiment/i sa conseillère en stratégie.  
- Je veux dormir !  
Charlie souligna sa déclaration d'un coup d'oreiller.  
- Ok, ok ! Il disparut. Si maman veut dormir ...  
Charlie soupira :  
- Arrête un peu, avec ça...  
Il trouvait qu'il soupirait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Remarquez, normal avec les joyeux lurons qu'il se traînait. Pourquoi le Quidditch attirait-il une majorité de cas mentaux ? Une exclamation bruyante du voisin le tira de sa réflexion.  
- M'enfin, maman ! Tu devrais être fière de notre petit ! Tu te rends pas compte ! Il se prends pour Machiavel, avec ses plans et ses stratégies - c'est qu'il a de l'ambition..._  
- Silen...  
- _Non, ça va ! J'me tais, maman ! Papa va se taire..._  
- ... cio !  
_Et, effectivement, il se tut.

* * *

À suivre ...


	2. Pénélope'

Titre : Un plan tordu Chapitre 02

Equipe/Joueur(s) : Oliver Dubois, Charlie Weasley, Ocs, et Pénélope en bas à gauche.

Rating : général

Note de l'entraîneur : Je remercie encore chaleureusement ma bêta en titre, qui vous permet de lire tout ça avec le minimum possible de fautes en tout genre. Merci encore **cybeleadam**** !**

_**'Pénélope'**_

Ce lundi-là, Charlie descendit au radar les marches menant à la Grande Salle. Il avait mal dormi et se sentait d'une humeur maussade. Il prit quand même sur lui pour sourire aux gens qu'il croisait, sans les reconnaître, avant de s'affaler sur la première chaise entre-aperçue.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé la moitié de lui dans son lit là-haut, au chaud, au moelleux ; la vie était injuste.

- Bonjour Maman !

Grognements indistincts. Pourquoi Grant avait-il toujours l'air parfaitement réveillé ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours de l'énergie à revendre ? Charlie se servit un bol de café, fort, noir, sans sucre. Histoire de le réveiller, quoi. Il aurait au moins besoin de tout ça. Il le sentait, aujourd'hui serait aussi pénible que possible. Aujourd'hui serait long et éreintant... Charlie était prêt à parier tout son argent de poche là-dessus. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre Divination comme option, avec de telles prémonitions.

- Regarde: une de tes admiratrices ! fit Dawe sur le ton de l'ornithologue qui aperçoit un oiseau commun, genre pigeon.

Le capitaine de Quidditch jeta un oeil par-dessus son bol. En effet, une jeune fille brune coiffée d'une queue de cheval, rouge de timidité, semblait hésiter à venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Charlie esquissa un sourire qu'il espérait engageant. Elle passa du rouge au blanc et s'enfuit.

- Ha, bravo ! grommela Charlie. Voilà que je fais peur, maintenant.

Cela l'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas encore cette année qu'il allait pouvoir rectifier sa réputation de star intouchable. Et il avait envie d'être... touché.

- De toute façon, il te faut quelqu'un avec plus de caractère, commenta le molosse en se servant en jus de fruits.

- A écouter ma mère, mes frères sont des suppôts de Satan, ma petite soeur est l'incarnation des sorts énergisants, mon équipe est issue de l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste... J'ai peut-être des envies de calme, de douceur...

Dawe éclata de rire et lui assena une claque violente dans le dos. À chaque action sa réaction : la moitié du bol de café s'étala sur la table. Ho oui, ça allait être une loooongue journée.  
Son pressentiment se confirma quand Wilzamine O'Beara et Marvin Badarer, poursuiveurs de l'équipe, s'installèrent en face de Grant.

- Alors, comment on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Badarer en étouffant un bâillement.

- Comment on fait quoi ? répliqua Charlie, qui sentait les ennuis pas loin.

- Mais pour savoir ce que magouille Dubois ! fit Wilzamine comme si c'était une évidence.

Charlie fronça les sourcils en buvant une gorgée de son café - enfin de ce qu'il en restait.

- On avait pas dit qu'on le laissait tranquille ?

Grant répondit très sérieusement :

- Non, on a rien dit de tel.

- Alors je le fais maintenant : Foutez-lui la paix. L'a le droit à une vie privée, le marmot.

Grant, sur un ton toujours aussi sérieux :

- Non. Nous serions de mauvais parents si nous ne nous mêlions pas de sa vie privée.

Chalie ouvrit la bouche pour rabrouer son ami, mais le poursuiveur le devança traîtreusement :

- C'est pas tout, mais j'ai réussi à copier son planning du jour, je vais pouvoir l'espionner aux intercours du matin. Par contre, ça va être louche si je le suis encore après...

Marvin sortit le papier en question. Grant l'examina.

- Hum... il a Botanique l'après-midi, ça fait loin de ton cours de Potions.

- Moi, j'ai Soins, les informa O'Beara tout en beurrant sa tartine. Je reprends la suite.

Charlie planta son coude sur la table, le menton dans sa main pour soutenir sa tête soudain très lourde.

- Vous êtes vraiment difficiles à vivre, vous savez ?

Ses trois co-équipiers se retournèrent vers lui.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes tant, tu sais ? objecta Grant en passant son bras en travers des épaules de son capitaine. Il avait un grand sourire en le disant, et Charlie réalisa que, malheureusement, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il y avait sûrement un fond masochiste dans tout ça.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva, Dubois inclus, ce qui coupa court aux plans sournois de Grant et ses complices. Le petit déjeuner devint rapidement bruyant et animé. L'ancien Olivier avait re-pointé le bout de son nez et il tenta d'expliquer une nouvelle théorie à l'aide de croissants, de brioches et du fond de café du bol de Charlie qui se changea en Vif d'Or pour l'occasion.

Les Serpentards-brioches-au-sucre étaient en train de se faire laminer dans le beau monde de Dubois quand une voix stridente éclata dans la Grande Salle :

- Charlinouchet !

Une chose lui sauta sur le dos, manquant de renverser le siège qu'il occupait. À la place, elle s'aggripa à son cou pour rétablir l'équilibre. « Ne manquait plus qu'elle pour m'achever », s'affligea Weasley, qui espérait presque que la cloche l'envoie en cours. Nymphadora Tonks en chair et... en vert. Présentement, ses cheveux courts s'apparentaient plus à des tentacules shootés à la chlorophylle. « Pourquoi tous mes pseudos amis se liguent pour me donner des surnoms humiliants ? » se demanda Charlie tout en priant Tonks de cesser de l'étrangler et, accessoirement, de se donner en spectacle dans la Grande Salle. L'arapède se décrocha pour s'asseoir sur la table. Raté. Dubois protesta haut et fort qu'elle était en plein milieu de la contre-attaque des Gryffondors-viennoiseries. En réponse, Tonks se pencha vers lui pour lui faire la dernière grimace qu'elle avait inventée, un truc ignoble. Le croisement entre une sorcière au nez crochu et un groin. Le tout en mettant la main en plein dans le bol-de-café-Vif-d'Or que Charlie-croissant-pur-beurre avait jusque là volontairement ignoré pour mettre le maximum de points entre les Gryffondors-viennoiseries et les Serpentards-brioches-au-sucre dès le début de la saison. Charlie-à-la-journée-bousillée-dès-le-matin se contenta de sourire à la figure contrite qu'afficha Nymphadora en apprenant que c'était son petit déjeuner.

- Je t'offre un café après le repas de midi, lui proposa-t-elle pour s'excuser.

Weasley leva un franc sourire face à la proposition.

- Depuis quand tu payes les elfes de maison ?

Tonks s'offusqua et, très mature, elle lui tira la langue.

- C'est l'intention qui compte, d'abord, goujat.

Elle allait continuer, mais Grant la coupa d'une voix où pointait de la lassitude :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Nymphadora ?

La jeune fille frissonna à l'entente de son prénom et, mauvaise, elle répliqua :

- Rien qui te concerne, La Brute !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment. Pour Weasley, il était temps qu'il quitte le champs de bataille que la table allait devenir. Charlie les planta là d'un :

- Bon, c'est marrant de vous regarder vous chamailler, mais je vais aller en cours. Deux heures trépidantes d'Histoire de la Magie... Faudrait pas que je sois en retard. (Il se leva, et claironna aux autres : ) Entraînement cet après-midi, j'ai réservé le stade pour 18h30. Pas de retardataires, comme d'hab, le dernier arrivé sera le dernier parti.

Tonks sauta de la table comme il partait ; une assiette et un verre de jus d'orange suivirent le mouvement. Elle jeta un oeil désolé à la casse avant de poursuivre l'attrapeur.

- Charlinouchet ! Attends-moi !

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir pour l'attendre, à l'abri du battant de porte. La moitié de la Grande Salle avait eu les yeux sur eux. À peine trois ans plus tôt, ce genre de scène l'aurait fait fondre de gêne. Et maintenant il supportait tout ça avec un stoïcisme qui l'épatait. Comme quoi on s'habituait à tout.

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

- Hum... probablement rien.

- Bon, t'es pris. Avec des collègues...

- Ha non ! Ce week-end, on a entraînement ! s'exclama Olivier qui avait de toute évidence écouté. (Sa tête pointa derrière le battant dans leur coin de couloir. Il poursuivit : ) Tu ne vas pas aller divaguer avec une... une fille ! Alors que la semaine prochaine on doit vaincre Serpentard !

Charlie vira au rouge, et Tonks planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Ho Dubois ! Je t'ai rien demandé, alors vide le plancher ! Bon, t'en seras, Charlie ?

- Capitaine ! se révolta le gardien.

Charlie jeta un oeil au-delà de Dubois : derrière lui, toute l'équipe écoutait. Comme c'était surprenant ! Ses deux interlocuteurs s'impatientèrent...

- Alors Charlie ? - Alors Capitaine ? questionnèrent dans un bel ensemble Tonks et Dubois.  
Est-ce qu'ils avaient juré sa perte, en fait ?

- Tonks, je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. Viens ce soir avant l'entraînement, on en parlera plus tranquillement. Dubois ! (Charlie le fixa avec toute le sérieux dont il se sentit capable avec un Grant qui faisait le pitre dans dos de son gardien.) Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux.

- Mais l'équipe...

- L'équipe est prête, archi-prête. Ça va faire deux ans qu'elle est au point, et j'ai doublé les entraînements cette semaine. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il les laissa là, Tonks faisant semblant de prendre la mouche, Olivier prenant réellement la mouche, Grant jouant d'un violon invisible et les autres ourdissant il ne savait quoi ; tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il n'en faisait pas partie.

Évidemment le mauvais oeil le poursuivit. Binns avait beau raconter les horreurs de la guerre qui opposa les sorciers d'Orion « Le Sanguinaire » aux Gobelins de machin-truc « Les Dents Tordues », Charlie ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa voix. À vrai dire, il n'était pas aidé. Grant lui fit part de toutes ses déductions quant aux occupations mystérieuses de Dubois tout au long des deux pénibles heures que dura le cours d'histoire. Charlie lui promit de l'accompagner pour interroger la mystérieuse Pénélope, rien que pour le faire taire.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à errer lors de la récréation en compagnie de son énergique ami, qui trouvait le sujet inépuisable.

- La semaine dernière, ils se sont vus au moins trois fois au cours du week-end, à la bibliothèque et dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Pourquoi une Serdaigle mettrait les pieds dans _notre_ salle commune ? Vendredi dernier, on l'a perdu de vue deux petites heures dans la soirée, il est peut-être allé la voir dans sa salle commune à elle. En moyenne, ils se voient presque une fois par jour. Peut-être que finalement ils sortent ensemble. Marvin dit que Dubois lui donne plein de petits mots. Des mots d'amour ? Tu vois notre Olivier écrire de la poésie ? C'est dément ! Il doit caser des feintes de Porskoffs à chaque couplet et dessiner des Vifs d'Or de partout à la place des petits coeurs.

Grant était un bon ami, un bon batteur, quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance ; mais là, Charlie lui aurait bien mis sa main dans la figure. D'ailleurs, il allait lui faire part de son projet quand, surexcité, Dawe lui pointa du doigt un groupe affalé dans la pelouse pas très loin du lac.

- Elle est là !

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'élança sur la demoiselle à grands pas. Charlie suivit, curieux de voir comment son fantasque ami allait l'aborder.

- Pénélope Deauclaire, c'est ça ? questionna Grant comme un bonjour.

La jeune fille brune se redressa, un sourire timide s'étirant sur ses lèvres, les pommettes colorées. Colère ou gêne ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

- C'est moi. C'est pourquoi ?

- On peut aller parler ?

Elle haussa des épaules, apparemment pas plus choquée par ses manières. Charlie ne s'étonna plus de la réputation de rustres que se traînaient les Gryffondors. Affligeant. Elle répondit d'une voix posée :

- Oui. Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de marcher.

Pénélope se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier. Son sac sur une épaule, elle salua ses amis et prit les devants, les ramenant doucement vers les bâtiments.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que me veulent deux éminents membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?

- Ho, tu sais que je joue ? s'étonna Grant.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son intelligence. Charlie allait faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard qui n'étaient pas loin des deux mètres, mais elle le devança et expliqua :

- Je vais voir les matchs de ma maison.

Grant approuva de la tête puis, toujours avec le tact le caractérisant, il fit :

- On se demandait ce que tu voulais à notre gardien.

- Qui ça ? Olivier ?

La stupéfaction passa sur son visage puis elle sembla comprendre quelque chose avant d'éclater de rire. Surpris par sa réaction, Grant esquissa à son tour un sourire, comme par mimétisme.

- Vous vous voyez beaucoup ces derniers temps, tenta d'expliquer le batteur.

Elle dut prendre appui sur Charlie pour ne pas se plier en deux. Le gros de la crise passée, elle regarda Charlie droit dans les yeux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui, Weasley ?

Comme il ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle s'affligea :

- Percy fait remonter le QI de la tour Gryffondor à lui tout seul, apparemment.

Qu'est-ce que Percy venait faire là ? se demanda Charlie. Elle repartit pour le bâtiment principal de Poudlard. Maintenant, Charlie était curieux ; avec Grant, il la rattrapèrent pour insister. Elle se retourna pour faire face aux deux garçons, un sourire de pub pour dentifrice aux lèvres et un index en l'air :

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est un secret !

Tout ça amusait beaucoup la jeune fille. La cloche sonna, et elle s'engouffra dans sa salle de classe pour leur échapper.

Grant et Charlie, perplexes, suivirent le couloir pour faire de même, le premier grommelant au second :

- Le mystère mystérieux s'épaissit et cette... snob de Serdaigle ne nous aide pas !

Le reste de la journée ne fit que s'étirer en longueur. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal furent théoriques donc, par définition, fort ennuyeux. Tant et si bien que Grant en revint à son sujet de prédilection du moment : Comment faire parler un Dubois. Mais, cette fois-ci, Charlie tentait de comprendre ce que son frère pouvait bien faire dans l'équation. Est-ce qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un triangle amoureux ? Un Percy amoureux, c'était quand même plus crédible qu'un Olivier amoureux. Si Percy courait après Boucles-Brunes, ça lui constituerait un solide dossier contre son frère, songea machiavéliquement Charlie. Par contre, il fallait qu'il soit sûr de l'information, et puis qu'il trouve quoi en faire.

Grant en était à la solution numéro cinq, la coercition physique, quand ils finirent enfin les cours.

- Je pourrais lui lancer un sort de chatouillis pendant que tu lui poses des questions, proposa le batteur en rangeant ses livres.

Weasley ne répondit pas et sortit de la classe ; il leur restait dix petites minutes pour rejoindre leur dortoir, y déposer leurs affaires puis redescendre au stade. Ça faisait juste. Et puis, quand il s'agissait de Quiddich, on laissait le reste de côté, normalement.

- Mieux ! Tu le changes de poste jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau.

- Et où tu voudrais qu'il soit ? demanda Charlie en s'élançant au petit trot dans les escaliers.

- Que dirais-tu du poste de Cognard ? proposa Dawe en soufflant. Je ne pense pas qu'il y serait mauvais.

- Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas m'abîmer notre gardien. On en a encore besoin.

- M'enfin, Maman ! Je ne vais pas aller faire du mal à notre bébé, tu le sais bien ! répliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Plus que six minutes avant l'entraînement.

- Au fait, pas d'éclat avec Tonks, le prévint Charlie en passant par le trou.

- Tu me connais, il ne se passera rien si elle ne fait rien.

- Grant, gronda le Capitaine.

- Maman ! répondit gaiement le batteur. J'adore quand tu prononces mon nom comme ça.

Charlie lui lança un regard d'avertissement en entrant dans le dortoir.

- Tu sais que c'est un boulet, cette fille, se justifia le blond.

Charlie jeta son sac sur son lit pour en prendre un second qui traînait dessous. Il vérifia s'il contenait bien toutes ses protections.

- C'est mon amie, continua Weasley, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à en dire. Pas d'éclat.

- Pas d'éclat. Comme tu veux, répéta Grant sérieusement en redescendant.

Il n'était clairement pas convaincu, mais Charlie savait qu'il tiendrait parole, ça lui convenait pour le moment. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ces deux-là s'entendaient si mal. Par moment, la simple présence de l'un suffisait à irriter l'autre, à d'autres moments ils s'ignoraient royalement. Weasley en était venu à se dire qu'ils devaient trop se ressembler pour pouvoir se supporter.

Tonks ne se montra pas avant l'entraînement. C'est un peu déçu que Charlie fit faire les premiers exercices. Passes arrières, tirs de précision, défenses, attaques. Ils profitèrent à fond des deux heures pendant lesquelles ils avaient le stade. L'entraînement avait surtout pour but de maintenir les acquis.

Donc, pour le grand malheur de Dubois, il n'en demanda pas plus que nécessaire. De toute façon, contre Serpentard, il n'était pas utile d'établir des techniques complexes. Dix minutes avant la fin, les Serpentards en question, qui reprenaient les locaux derrière eux, arrivèrent au grand complet. Charlie fit descendre tout le monde de balais, et se planta devant Gildas Crurispurpureus, capitaine de l'équipe adverse.

- Bien, tout le monde, trois tours pour nous achever et on laisse les enfants faire joujou.

Weasley lui servit à Crurispurpureus un sourire éclatant avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre ses partenaires. Il força un peu l'allure et prit la tête pour imposer son rythme.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Charlie était inquiet pour le match, mais les Serpentards avaient toujours été très difficiles à vaincre. Aucune stratégie ne tenait réellement face à leurs ruses et leur jeu en force. Aucune qu'il soit parvenu à mettre au point. Et utiliser leurs propres armes...

- Ils sont venus nous espionner ! ragea Dubois, qui était parvenu à son niveau.

- Quoi ? croassa le Capitaine, qui n'avait rien suivi.

- Flint ! Il est venu pour m'espionner, j'en suis sûr !

- Flint ? Pourquoi lui ?

Ils avaient bouclé leur premier tour. Encore deux.

- Parce qu'il est tordu, et qu'il veut nous écraser. Mais j'avais envisagé le coup, j'ai donc prévu le contre. Capitaine, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa son gardien. Alarmé, il demanda :

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Mais rien qu'ils ne nous feraient eux-même ! répliqua Olivier avec un sourire carnassier.

- Non Olivier, tu ne vas rien faire du tout : le match est Samedi prochain, et je ne veux pas que tu sois suspendu !

Olivier grommela le reste du chemin. Au dernier tour, Charlie voulut tout de même s'assurer son obéissance. Il répéta à son gardien :

- Tu ne feras rien contre les Serpentards.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Charlie insista, et demanda à ce qu'il le promette.

- Oui, Capitaine, je ne ferai rien contre les Serpentards. Mais, Capitaine, tu sais que tu es trop bien pour eux, hein ! Eux, ils ne respectent pas les règles.

Weasley haussa des épaules. Il se posait la question à chaque fois qu'il jouait contre Gildas et sa troupe de brutes.

- Tu sais, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jouer si c'est pour tricher.

Ils finissaient leurs dernières foulées quand Dubois déclara :

- Pénélope m'avait prévenu, pourtant. Mais je ne le réalise que maintenant. Tu _joues_ au Quidditch !

Charlie pila en comprenant que le ton était accusateur. D'ailleurs, Olivier lui jeta un oeil sombre de reproches avant d'entrer dans le vestiaire.

- J'y crois pas, marmonna-t-il en le suivant. C'est la pire Duboiserie que j'ai jamais entendue.

Wilzamine, qui se fichait éperdument du fait qu'elle était dans le vestiaire des hommes, le rattrapa et pianota sur son épaule.

- Oui ? fit Charlie sans se retourner. Il prit sa serviette éponge et sortit sa trousse de toilette de son casier.

- Il a parlé de 'Pénélope' ! murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Vous êtes de vraies commères, grommela le Capitaine en se dirigeant vers les douches.

- Mais il a parlé de Pénélope, c'est la première fois qu'il te la mentionne.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la cabine.

- Foutez-lui la paix.

- Mais non, c'est trop drôle ! (La poursuiveuse jeta un oeil autour d'elle et, constatant que le sujet de leur conversation était à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle continua : ) Tu sais qu'il tient un journal intime ?

- Quoi ? fit la voix de Charlie, il croyait avoir mal entendu avec ses oreilles pleines d'eau.

- Il se prend pour une jeune fille et écrit consciencieusement dans un cahier rouge pratiquement tous les soirs ! Tu crois qu'il y raconte plein de choses croustillantes ? Tu crois qu'il fantasme sur moi ? J'aimerais bien.

- C'est pas nos dragons ! répliqua le capitaine, mais Charlie, le gamin de près de dix-huit ans quand même, était très curieux.

Il ne verrait plus jamais Dubois de la même manière. D'abord des petits mots d'amour et maintenant ça ? Wilzamine commenta :

- Je me demande ce qu'il trouve à cette Serdaigle. Elle est tout juste jolie. Et quel caractère ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est l'homme du couple ! Par contre, moi...

Leur rencontre avec Pénélope un peu plus tôt avait fait le tour de l'équipe, apparemment. La preuve que Grant était certainement le pire du lot. Et puis une entrée fracassante le sortit de ses songes :

- Charlinouchet ! Tu es sous la douche ? Je veux voir !

Le cri fit écho dans les oreilles de Weasley. L'horreur le figea.

- Wilzamine, si tu tiens à ton capitaine, protège-moi !

En effet, la poursuiveuse se mit en travers du chemin du monstre vert qui voulait ouvrir la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais que c'est le vestiaire des hommes, ici ? questionna Charlie en se lavant aussi rapidement que possible.

Passer la moitié de sa vie dans des vestiaires lui avait donné des habitudes de proies chassées : éviter les points d'eau, et si c'est impossible rester sur ses gardes et en finir au plus vite.

Finalement, il put se laver sans risques et même se sécher dans un vestiaire occupé seulement par des mâles.

Il retrouva les deux filles à l'extérieur, en pleine conversation. Inquiétudes... était-ce son don caché pour flairer les ennuis ou le fait qu'elles s'esclaffaient par intermittence, tout en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre, qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille ? Il eut confirmation quand, en s'approchant, Tonks asséna une grande claque dans le dos d'une Wilzamine au sourire plein de dents.

- Pas de problèmes, je suis la femme de la situation, affirma Nymphadora.

En apercevant Charlie La fille aux cheveux verts lui jeta un oeil goguenard. Elle attrapa le coude du capitaine pour l'emmener plus loin.

- Waterpolo, dit-elle tout en faisant un clin d'oeil dans son dos.

- Quoi ? croassa Charlie, à moitié perdu dans ses sombres pensées peuplées de filles dangereuses.

- Ce week-end, avec ma fine équipe, on va s'essayer au waterpolo, expliqua-t-elle. Tu connais ? C'est d'origine moldue, mais je suis sûre qu'on peut le « sorciser ». Dis-toi que c'est comme du Quidditch, mais sans balais, sans Vif d'Or et sans Cognards. Mais ça aussi, ça peut s'arranger, je pense.

- Mais, Tonks, dans waterpolo, y'a water...

- Et alors ? On a un lac à Poudlard.

Charlie ne jugea pas utile de lui rappeler que le lac en question était habité, et que ses locataires ne seraient pas forcément heureux de participer à leurs expériences. Tonks avait toujours été, et serait toujours étrangère à toute notion de prudence.

oOo

À suivre...


	3. Réveil, Révélations et Paquets Cadeaux

**Titre: Un plan tordu** - Chapitre 3

**Equipe/Joueur:** Gryffondor et Serpentard, Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois, un tas de OC et au fond à droite non pas Pénélope, mais Macgonagall.  
**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer : **Tout, sauf les OCs, vient du merveilleux monde de JK Rowling. À part ça, rendons le disclaimer intéressant : D'après vous, de quand date l'invention des croissants, délicieuse viennoiserie du matin ?

**Note de l'entraîneur:** Toujours un grand merci à Cybèle adam, la Béta de compétition.

_**Réveil, Révélations et Paquets Cadeaux**_

Le week-end et le début de la semaine suivante passèrent trop vite pour Poudlard. Une partie catastrophe de Waterpolo-sorcier et une punition de Rusard (« Maltraiter ces créatures, vraiment, de mon temps... ») plus tard, on était déjà à mercredi soir. Mémorable, ce Waterpolo-sorcier, d'ailleurs, avec le Calamar Géant dans le rôle du Batteur-Cognard. Ça valait les deux soirées gâchées en compagnie de Rusard. Mais si parfois le temps passait trop vite pour Weasley, d'autres fois il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'étirer en longues heures creuses.

Charlie suait sur les 80 centimètres de parchemin demandé en Potions. Il alignait verbiages sur verbiages en tentant de faire abstraction des gloussements que le reste de la tablée poussait. Les coupables : Grant, bien sûr, et ses deux fidèles compagnons en crétinisme, Wilzamine O'Beara et Marvin Badarer. Le sujet du soir : un mystérieux carnet rouge qu'ils lisaient au lieu de faire leurs devoirs. Le capitaine de l'équipe se promit une punition à leur mesure s'ils se faisaient coller faute d'avoir rendu leur travail à temps.

Il reposa sa plume, passablement sur les nerfs. Mais qui se souciait des implications d'une potion qui donnait la peau jaune ? En tout cas, c'était la seule chose qu'avait fait la sienne. Wilzamine partit dans un fou rire qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à contrôler, achevant les nerfs de Charlie.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait tant marrer ? tempêta le Gryffondor.

La poursuiveuse reprit son air, et déclama :

- Le Quidditch, plus qu'un sport, plus qu'un esprit, l'aboutissement de la fusion du corps et de l'esprit !

Les trois affreux conservèrent leur air sérieux quelques secondes supplémentaires, laissant le temps à Charlie de toucher toute la profondeur du cliché. Puis, n'y tenant plus, ils éclatèrent, pliés en deux, les larmes aux yeux. Charlie ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de remonter.

- D'où ça vient, ça ? questionna-t-il.

Grant parvint suffisamment à se maîtriser pour glisser un « En fait, tu ne veux surtout pas savoir ».

Si Charlie restait ici, il serait foutu, et la potion de jaunisse avec lui.

- OK, je monte.

Il remballa ses affaires sous des 'lâcheurs' entrecoupés de ricanements et de « Le Balais, le meilleur ami de l'Homme » et grimpa jusqu'à son dortoir. Demain serait un autre jour, et il aurait tout le temps pour régler l'affaire du carnet rouge.

Charlie ne devait jamais se souvenir de quoi il rêvait. En tout cas, il en gardait un souvenir très agréable, et très loin de toutes potions plus ou moins canari. Raisons amplement suffisantes, donc, pour menacer des pires atrocités la main qui le secouait. Tous les sévices y passèrent, jusqu'à l'émasculation. Un jour, ses frères auraient sa peau.

- Georges, il est encore trop tôt, conclut-il.

- C'est pas Georges, c'est Olivier.

- Fred, c'est pareil, laisse-moi dormir !

Il se retourna et se figea.

Non, il n'était pas au Terrier, ce ne pouvait pas être les deux terreurs.

- Alors ? Alors ? poursuivit son assaillant.

Weasley se battit un moment avec sa couette avant de pouvoir se dégager et discerner enfin l'abruti congénital qui le réveillait. Grand, brun.

- Dubois ? hoqueta-t-il.

- Capitaine !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon dortoir à ... (Il jeta un œil bovin à la montre.) trois heures du matin ? (Sa voix mourut sur la fin de sa phrase.) Je vais t'abattre, il ne restera pas assez de toi pour faire du clafoutis !

- Alors ? Alors ? se contenta de répéter le futur mort.

- Alors quoi ? répliqua sèchement Charlie.

Il était loin d'avoir suffisamment d'heures de sommeil pour se montrer poli.

- Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Pensé de quoi ? continua Charlie, toujours aussi mordant.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il prenait encore la peine de répondre. Finalement, il devait être un saint.

- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un premier jet ! Pénélope m'avait déconseillé de te le faire lire. D'après elle, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à travailler, mais j'avais hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la question.

- Dubois, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu pouvais pas attendre le petit-dèj' comme tout le monde ?

- C'est que je voulais te voir en privé, moi...

- À trois plombes du mat' ?

Le dernier mot était parti dans les aigus.

Ils reprirent un ton plus bas pour ceux qui dormaient encore.

- Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, s'il te plait, répéta le gardien.

- À trois plombes du mat' ? insista Charlie, qui désespérait de lui faire comprendre.

C'est qu'il n'était pas loin d'être vraiment en colère. Le silence revint l'espace d'une milliseconde avant qu'Olivier ne recommence :

- Pénélope...

- Toi et 'Pénélope', vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir et me laisser en paix.

- Mais Capitaine...

- Si tu veux jouer samedi, tu vas me débarrasser le plancher, menaça Charlie avec sa voix la plus froide.

- Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais de mes écrits sur ...

- Plus vite que ça !

Le chantage marcha enfin et Olivier partit sur la pointe des pieds.

« Enfin seul », soupira Weasley en lui-même. Il tapa un peu dans le coussin, remonta la couverture qui avait quitté le lit dans la bagarre et se réinstalla. Pour se retourner une fois. Puis une seconde. Après trois-cent soixante degrés, il appela doucement :

- Grant !

Rien.

- Graaant ! Réponds ! Je sais que t'as le sommeil léger, toi.

Rien. Peut-être Dubois s'était-il montré discret, pour une fois. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes : Charlie attrapa une de ses chaussures et la jeta sur le lit voisin.

- Grant !

Un grognement indistinct lui parvint en retour.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore, à Olivier ?

- Hein ?

Charlie maugréa :

- Mais réveille-toi un peu, je te parle d'Olivier !

- Quoi, Olivier ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Il est venu me réveiller.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Dubois à ...

- Trois heures, je _sais_.

Charlie l'entendit remuer dans son lit. Et ce fut le silence, une petite minute. Weasley ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

- Grant ! rappela-t-il avec une pensée émue pour leurs colocataires.

Très sincèrement, il compatissait. L'autre ne répondant pas, la seconde chaussure vola, avec un peu trop de force, apparemment : une exclamation s'échappa du voisin.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu vas me dire, oui ?

- Oui.

- Très drôle.

Comme Grant semblait bien décidé à finir sa nuit et qu'aucune troisième chaussure ne traînait à proximité, Charlie relança :

- Il m'a parlé de textes... Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait écrit ? Des poèmes sur les Vifs d'or ? Grant !

- J'ai sommeil, tu me saoules, là !

- Vous aussi, vous me saoulez avec vos conneries ! Ça me retombe systématiquement dessus.

- Tu pouvais pas attendre le petit-dèj' pour me faire une scène ?

- J'ai dit la même chose à Dubois.

- Très bon conseil.

Charlie entendit son ami remuer bruyamment et comprit que, sauf s'il se livrait à l'abordage de son lit, il n'en tirerait plus rien. Weasley ronchonna quelques invectives pour le change. Il ne paierait rien pour attendre. Lui et tout ceux qui avaient poussé Dubois à venir le réveiller. Et puis ensuite, bien sûr, Dubois en personne. Là tout de suite maintenant, aucune idée lumineuse ne lui plaisait, mais ce n'était pas grave, il savait se montrer patient quand c'était nécessaire.

Au petit déjeuner donc...

Ce jeudi-là, l'idée même d'esquisser un sourire faisait horreur à Charlie. Il avait mal dormi, mal aux yeux, ses tempes faisaient le siège de son cerveau, qui avait décidé de se venger en prenant des vacances. Vive le progrès social ! En plus, il lui restait moins d'un quart d'heure pour engueuler tout le monde. Fatiguant. Il n'allait peut-être pas le faire, pour une fois.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre en face de Grant. Rien à faire, le batteur se levait toujours plus tôt que lui-même. Ils se grommelèrent mutuellement à la face comme bonjour, puis Charlie piqua du nez dans son café. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler, il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, il n'avait même plus envie de rester au lit. Si seulement il pouvait juste s'enraciner dans le parc et rester là, au soleil... à ne rien faire... à ne rien penser...

- Capitaine !

« Je hais Dubois. ». Charlie garda sa pensée pour lui pendant que l'affreux éjectait sans émotions l'infortuné Gryffondor qui était à sa droite.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? marmotta Weasley dans un bâillement.

- Tu as pensé quoi de mes textes ?

- Rien.

Pendant que Dubois s'occupait à être choqué, Charlie chercha le regard de son Grand Ami Grant qui trouvait ses céréales soudain passionnantes. Il avait vu juste, cet espèce de crétin y était pour quelque chose. Il jouait au plus fin à deux jours de l'ouverture de la coupe, contre Serpentard. Il jouait avec ses nerfs à deux jours d'un match contre Gildas. Bref, il aimait vivre dangereusement. Charlie se leva donc sans rien ajouter en dépit des protestations de Dubois, laissa tomber un faible « J'y vais, je vais être en retard. » et quitta la salle.

- Capitaine, tu n'as pas encore dix minutes devant toi ? lança une dernière fois Olivier dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis. En vain.

Le gardien se rassit pour finir son œuf.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- T'es peut-être juste un peu trop insistant, ces temps-ci, tenta Grant.

- Quoi ? Je veux _juste_ être le meilleur, moi. Et pour ça, il faut apprendre des meilleurs. Tu sais, après il ne sera plus là ; c'est sa der'.

Le batteur fixa intensément la sortie. C'était vrai, c'était leur dernière année.

-

Charlie s'arrêta devant sa classe de « Théorie de la Métamorphose Avancée ». Comme son nom l'indiquait si bien, c'était tellement théorique que ç'en était rebutant. Et puis cela faisait trois cours qu'ils étaient sur 'Les interactions possibles entre la magie et la baguette servant de medium', et vu comment McGonagall était partie, ils en avaient pour la vie des dragons. Charlie soupira et se laissa tomber sans grâce dans le couloir. La métamorphose restait une matière primordiale pour son hypothétique projet professionnel... « Il faut être un excellent théoricien avant d'espérer être un praticien passable ! » - il entendait encore les intonations qu'avait prises sa directrice de maison à l'ouverture de son cours.

Le capitaine de Quidditch coupa court à ses réflexions. Cinq minutes avant le début de la journée scolaire, il n'y avait encore personne dans les couloirs mais ils seraient bientôt bondés. Weasley savoura un moment le silence et la solitude, profitant pleinement de la possibilité de ne penser strictement à rien. Aujourd'hui, il devait assimiler toute une journée de cours tous plus théoriques les uns que les autres, dans le même temps trouver Gildas pour lui écraser le pied gauche et régler à la fois l'affaire du carnet rouge et son compte à Grant. Ouaip, plutôt chargée, la journée.

Charlie bouda Grant pratiquement toute la matinée. Grant, lui, racontait à tout le monde comment et pourquoi il boudait son capitaine, à savoir le jeter de chaussures à une heure indue du petit jour.

Weasley occupa son temps de récréation en fuyant Dubois et retrouva Tonks non loin du lac.

- Si Rusard te voit si près, il va en faire une apoplexie, lança-t-il comme un bonjour.

- Et moi je pense toujours que faire faire un peu d'exercice à Poulpo, ce n'est pas mal.

Charlie ricana. « Poulpo », hein ? Jamais il ne lui confierait le soin de nommer ses animaux. Puis il lui raconta sa soirée, avec les autres zouaves et leur carnet rouge, et la nuit un peu surréaliste qu'il avait passé. Le sourire de son amie sonnait soudain nettement plus faux.

- Toi ! Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

- Hem... bleu, ça serait mieux, non ? J'ai une humeur bleue, aujourd'hui.

Elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, qui jusque là étaient verts mais arboraient à présent une agressive teinte bleu électrique. Elle en profita pour leur donner vingt centimètres de plus.

- Tu mens si mal, Tonks ! Comment espères-tu faire un bon Auror avec un visage aussi expressif que le tien ?

Elle l'assassina d'un regard noir.

- Je serai une excellente Aurore, avec ou sans ma sale gueule de mauvaise menteuse. Et tu verras, j'en attraperai un paquet, de méchants, et vous tous, vous serez bien obligés de le reconnaître !

Charlie déglutit. Sujet plus sensible qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait soudain une furieuse envie de reculer face à sa colère. Peut-être que finalement elle aurait tout à fait sa place dans une équipe d'Aurors, en dépit de sa maladresse. Il n'empêche, Tonks en colère ou pas, elle avait tiqué sur son histoire de Dubois, de texte et de nuit trop courte.

- Sinon, un Dubois scribouillard, ça t'évoque quoi ?

Elle lui lança un grand sourire derrière son opulente chevelure bleue.

- Les cours reprennent, tu devrais peut-être poser la question à Wilzamine.

Elle le planta là d'un mouvement de sa tignasse et courut vers les serres. Lui-même devait réintégrer le bâtiment principal pour endurer un nouveau cours tout à fait théorique d'Enchantements.

-

La pause de midi arriva trop vite pour le capitaine de l'équipe. Si proche de samedi, Charlie ne parvenait pas à trouver une punition à la hauteur de son ressenti qui laisse les membres de sa « dream team » suffisamment entiers pour supporter un match contre Serpentard. Le temps passait trop vite, là... Jamais il ne se sentirait prêt pour affronter Gildas d'ici samedi.

Samedi... Le dernier samedi. Le stress l'engloutit tout entier l'espace d'un instant.

Il lui fallait plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement. D'autant plus que c'était la dernière, et que Charlie, pour l'instant, menait dans son championnat personnel contre les Verts - si on comptait seulement les matchs depuis que lui-même et l'autre horreur étaient capitaines. Deux gagnés contre un perdu. Trois à un, ça sonnait bien, non ?

Si on comptait depuis que Charlie avait intégré l'équipe en seconde année, là (et seulement là, donc ça ne valait pas) c'était l'autre affreux qui menait trois à deux. Mais de ça, même menacé de mort, jamais Charlie ne parlerait. Au fond, c'était un mauvais perdant.

Weasley s'arrêta devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient tous là, regroupés à un bout de la table des Gryffondors. Septimus MacFlory et Cesar Doors ne devaient pas avoir fait partie de la fine équipe. Cesar était un colosse qui ne supportait que moyennement Grant. Et Septimus suivait Cesar comme un toutou, brillant surtout par son manque d'initiative. Restait que c'étaient deux bons joueurs, et les deux seuls à faire exactement ce qu'il leur disait. Bah, tant pis, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal d'être un peu secoués eux aussi. Ça ne leur arrivait jamais. Il grimaça un sourire et se laissa tomber devant Grant. Il y avait des habitudes qu'on ne changeait pas, même très fâché.

Son géant d'ami se tassa sur lui-même. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas forcément bien se passer.

- Samedi... entama Charlie.

Dawe se redressa instantanément. Parfait.

- Vous vous rappelez bien ce que je vous avais dit sur les blagues douteuses, hein ?

- Heu, ne jamais s'en prendre à toi parce que Georges et Fred sont tes frères, cita le blond. Je la comprends pas, cette règle-là.

- On n'est qu'en début d'année, tu saisiras vite, crois-moi. À vrai dire, je pensais à une autre règle.

- Je sais ! lança Wilzamine, la bouche pleine de salade dégoulinante de sauce. Ne jamais attenter à l'intégrité d'un membre de l'équipe.

Charlie soupira, persuadé qu'ils tournaient volontairement autour du pot, et, la voix forte, il cracha :

- Pas de coups foireux la semaine d'un match ! Dubois !

Le gardien se mit presque au garde-à-vous :

- Oui, Capitaine ?

- Raconte-moi un peu pourquoi tu es venu me réveiller cette nuit.

- Je voulais seulement savoir ce que tu pensais de mes essais. Ce n'était pas une blague, juré. Je suis très sérieux là-dessus et...

- Et qui t'a dit que je lirais tes textes ?

- Mais c'est toi ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Le sourire faux d'une fille aux cheveux bleus revint immédiatement à l'esprit de Charlie.

- Tonks... soupira-t-il, la tête pesant lourdement dans sa main.

Il ferait de la charpie de Wilzamine, puis il couperait la tête de Nymphadora, lui ouvrirait les entrailles et ferait cuire le tout pour le donner à manger à un Pansedefer ukrainien. Après quelques secondes de presque-silence (Dubois commençait à comprendre que peut-être ce n'était pas le Capitaine Weasley, mais Tonks, Grant et Wilzamine, et apparemment il était en train de prendre la mouche), Charlie se rendit compte d'une chose : il n'y avait aucun mal à s'en prendre méchamment à Tonks - ça n'allait pas attenter aux performances de son équipe.

- Franchement, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tout simplement demandé ? (Dubois secouait sa fourchette sous le nez de Marvin et de Wilzamine.) Je vous l'aurais montré volontiers. Je suis déçu, quelque part. Votre avis m'intéresse aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la partie sur l'échauffement pré-coupe ? Parce que je pense que la partie sur la vitesse...

- Dubois, ferme-la !

- Mais, Capitaine...

- Wilzamine, qui d'autre est dans le coup ?

Charlie avait posé la question peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En même temps, au fond, il leur en voulait pas mal. En fait, se fit-il la réflexion, il était en colère, pour de vrai.

La poursuiveuse lui servit un sourire éclatant mais ne dit rien, inconsciente de l'humeur de son capitaine. Ho, bien sûr, la sacro-sainte coalition des farceurs contre l'autorité. Là il était vraiment remonté.

- OK, de toute façon j'ai ma petite idée. Désolée pour vous, Cesar et Sept. Vous vous en prendrez aux autres.

Le batteur et le poursuiveur hochèrent la tête de concert, saisissant qu'il fallait attendre que l'orage passe. Charlie continua :

- Je vous l'annonce de suite, vous allez amèrement regretter de me faire stresser la semaine prochaine. Vous m'appartiendrez jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pas de vie sociale, oubliez que vous existez en dehors des cours et des entraînements. Ça veut dire pas de maladie subite, pas de repos salvateur et pas de rendez-vous galant.

Wilzamine poussa un cri de bête écorchée.

- T'es dur, là, Charlie ! Tu peux pas...

Weasley se leva à moitié.

- Ça va, je veux pas quitter l'équipe, capitula-t-elle.

- C'est de votre faute, rappela-t-il. Et la punition commence dès ce soir. Sans moi, vous n'irez qu'en cours. Je vous dirai quand vous vous réveillerez, quand vous vous coucherez, quand vous lèverez un petit doigt, et ça vaut aussi pour les récrés.

- Tyran, grommela Grant en s'enfournant un morceau d'omelette dans la bouche.

- C'est de ta faute, répéta Charlie, implacable.

Un peu plus et il montrait les dents. En réponse, Dawe acheva son omelette en deux bouchées supplémentaires sans quitter Charlie des yeux. Ce dernier avait l'impression que son ami rêvait de le mâcher, lui, plutôt que l'innocent aliment.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance froide où Charlie ré-expliqua pour la énième fois son dernier plan en date contre les Verts. Il fallait qu'il le gagne, celui-là. Le problème était que Gildas pensait certainement la même chose de son côté. Il lui fallait donc un troisième plan de secours. Deux n'étaient pas suffisant. Surtout que les deux en question, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils les avaient mis sur pied. Les espions serpentards les avaient probablement percés à jour depuis aussi longtemps.

- Capitaine, tu sais bien que de toute façon aucun plan ne tient face aux Serpentards et honnêtement, on sait pas gérer plus de deux plans à la fois, fit remarquer Dubois presque nonchalamment. D'ici samedi, en plus, on n'aura jamais le temps d'apprendre et de s'entraîner pour un plan C, c'est pas faisable.

La perspective d'aggraver l'humeur de son capitaine ne semblait pas l'effrayer outre mesure, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Wilzamine en face de lui. La poursuiveuse lui écrasa impitoyablement le pied droit pour qu'il ferme la bouche. Sa démarche aurait presque eu l'effet contraire si elle n'avait pas donné un second coup. Elle sut de suite que, s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen d'occuper l'esprit de Charlie, ils ne survivraient probablement pas au lendemain. La jeune femme commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir attendu pour faire tourner en bourrique leur gardien.

- Ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est plutôt établir des paquets surprises.

Charlie leva un sourcil circonspect.

- Dubois a raison. Avec juste le dernier entraînement de demain soir, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de s'embrouiller les idées avec de nouvelles techniques. Alors, à la place, je propose d'inventer de nouveaux enchaînements bizarres pour les perturber.

Le capitaine de l'équipe songea quelques secondes à la question en fixant son ennemi de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Il lui tournait le dos. Charlie ne pouvait pas voir si lui aussi parlait à son équipe. Rien que son port bien droit, ses cheveux bruns toujours impeccablement coiffés, transpiraient l'ego. Gildas dut sentir le poids de son regard, ou alors Marcus Flint, qui lui faisait face, lui en fit la remarque. Le capitaine des Verts se retourna brusquement et, après un court affrontement oculaire, offrit à son homologue rouge un sourire chargé de haine. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le voir. Sérieux, Charlie allait l'abattre, lui donner honte du match - tellement honte que, dimanche, ce crétin vendrait son balai. Personne ne pouvait être pire que Gildas. Weasley répondit au sourire de la même façon en y associant un petit coucou pour bien enfoncer le clou ; puis il reporta son regard sur son équipe. Ils attendaient tous sagement (et silencieusement) sa réponse. Ils blêmirent dans un bel ensemble quand, sans changer son expression de haine d'un iota, il remarqua :

- Si on ne leur met pas la pâtée, je ne donnerai pas cher de vous.

L'après-midi, Charlie disparut au sens quasi littéral du terme. Il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle pendant les cours, griffonnant d'étranges statistiques au lieu de prendre des notes, et s'évaporait à la pause. Il ne leur adressa la parole qu'une seule fois, pour leur apprendre qu'il avait trouvé quarante minutes d'entraînement entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour le soir même, puis il s'était volatilisé une nouvelle fois. Même Grant ignorait où il était.

L'équipe s'inquiétait, autant pour lui, dont le stress prenait des proportions anormales, que pour eux, qui craignaient de devenir des souffres-douleurs. Réunis un quart d'heure avant non loin du stade, ils faisaient le point.

- Sérieux, vous n'auriez pas pu vous tenir un peu tranquilles ? C'était prévisible ! Il fond toujours un chaudron deux-trois jours avant le début de la saison. Maintenant, on morfle, se plaignit Septimus.

- Nan mais là, c'est pire que tout. D'habitude, il crie, il chouine, on a un entraînement un peu dur, et comme ça ne nous fait plus rien il boude deux jours, corrigea Wilzamine. Ça, fit-elle en faisant un geste vague de la main, c'était pas prévisible.

- C'est son dernier match contre Serpentard, fit remarquer Dubois. Moi, ça me mettrait la pression.

- C'est ma dernière année, à moi aussi, commenta Grant. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien gagner, mais là... je l'ai jamais vu...

- En fait, maintenant, il ne joue plus, les renseigna Olivier sans vraiment y penser.

Ce fut comme une illumination pour tous les autres. Charlie ne jouait plus, il était sérieux. S'il voulait qu'ils atteignent tous son propre niveau, ils n'allaient jamais y survivre. Septimus posa une main désolée sur l'épaule de Wilzamine :

- Finalement, vous n'y êtes pour rien. On souffrirait quand même.

- Non, je suis pas d'accord. Le match, c'est pour après-demain. C'est pas le moment pour Charlie d'avoir une révélation ! se révolta la poursuiveuse. J'ai pas signé pour Azkaban, moi !

- On ne peut pas se mutiner ! riposta Grant.

- Vendu ! siffla Cesar.

Les six membres de l'équipe explosèrent dans un brouhaha de remarques. Dans le tas, Grant saisit par le col Cesar, avant de le relâcher, gêné d'en être venu aux mains. Après quelques secondes, ils reprirent leur calme :

- On n'a que deux remplaçants, déplora Badarer. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas là, c'est bizarre.

- Mais attendez, pour une fois on va avoir de vrais entraînements sur la durée !

Ils fixèrent Olivier comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

- On n'est pas des professionnels, fit Cesar.

- On devrait y tendre, comme ça on serait réellement invincibles.

Olivier était sûr que c'était possible. L'entraînement ultime devait exister. Il le trouverait.

- On est déjà très bons ! Six ans qu'on a la coupe, souligna Wilzamine. Si on fait front contre lui, Charlie devrait revenir à... de meilleurs sentiments.

- Et, dans le même temps, on a perdu trois fois contre Serpentard. Strictement parlant, on est moins bons qu'eux. Je le comprends, quelque part, contra Grant. Écoutez, réfléchissez bien : Charlie reste un bon capitaine. Même s'il nous fait peur. Il sait très bien que c'est pas le moment de nous casser en deux. On pourra pas jouer convenablement si on est pleins de courbatures, et puisqu'il veut gagner, il ne fera pas ça. (Grant reprit son air et ajouta avant que Wilzamine ne reparte dans sa diatribe :) Je suis sûr que ce soir et demain ce sera un entraînement technique.

- Alors ...

- On n'a rien à craindre. Que de la stratégie, promis.

- Toute façon, si c'est pas ça, je parie qu'en fait il est sous Imperium, ou alors c'est un imposteur shooté au Polynectar. Flint serait bien capable de faire ça.

Olivier continua à spéculer dans son coin (« Quoi que, le Polynectar, c'est pas facile à faire. Flint est trop bête pour le réussir, il a dû se faire aider. ») tandis que, tranquillisé, le reste de l'équipe attendait que Charlie se montre enfin.

-

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard, une liasse de parchemins sous le bras. Il les félicita tous chaleureusement d'être en avance.

- Je suis content que vous me souteniez, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une équipe sensass' comme ça.

Puis il les convia à prendre place dans les gradins.

- Alors voilà, commença-t-il. J'ai bien pensé à ce qu'a dit Wilzamine. (Charlie fixa sa poursuiveuse dans les yeux.) Bravo, c'était très créatif. Je crois qu'on devrait mettre le paquet là-dessus. C'est pour ça que je vous ai ajouté un entraînement. Vous allez voir, les Serpentards vont en changer de couleur.

Il leur donna un sourire plein de dents pointues, et il développa son idée.

***

A suivre...

* * *

Réponse : Petit article trouvé sur Wikipédia : Il s'agit d'une pâtisserie inventée à Vienne, pour célébrer la fin du second siège de Vienne par les troupes ottomanes qui faisaient le siège de la ville en 1683. (en gros, ils ont 'bouffé les Croissants' ;) )


	4. Quatre à Deux

**Titre:** Un plan tordu Chapitre 4 - Quatre à Deux.  
**Equipe/Joueur**: Gryffondor et Serpentard, Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois, un tas de OC et au fond à droite non pas Pénélope, mais Macgonagall.  
**Catégorie:** Entraînement  
**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter temporairement l'univer de J. pour m'amuser. Rendons le disclaimer intéressant, à votre avis le jeans date de quand ?  
**  
Note de l'entraîneur**: Bien sûr, mille merci à ma béta **:****cybeleadam**.

_**Quatre à Deux**_

Vendredi passa trop vite et sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires pour faire un dernier point avant le début du match. Comme à chaque fois, les gradins étaient combles et le public faisait le maximum de bruit pour appeler les joueurs. Charlie les regardait taper des pieds et des mains depuis la porte. Derrière lui, les autres membres de l'équipe s'échauffaient les articulations, vérifiaient inutilement leur tenue - tous sauf le gardien qui, lui, relisait ses notes.  
- Le match, c'est la sublimation du sport, déclara-t-il subitement.  
- Dubois, tais-toi sinon je brûle ton carnet ! l'avertit Wilzamine.  
- C'est pourtant vrai : on s'entraîne et on joue juste pour affronter d'autres personnes, faire des matchs, quoi !  
- Nan mais tu vois, là, juste maintenant, j'ai pas envie de faire de la philosophie.  
- Wil, appela Charlie avant que leur gardien ne fasse une gaffe. Échauffe-toi aussi pour ton plan B.  
- Tu devrais quand même nous dire deux mots, Capitaine, fit Dubois. On en a besoin.  
- Tu as besoin qu'on te rassure, le reprit Grant. C'est pas le cas de tout le monde.  
Déclaration que démentit immédiatement le tic nerveux qui agitait le haut de la pommette du batteur.  
- Ça va, ça va. On va faire un petit récapitulatif, OK ? Allez, en cercle !  
Ils se regroupèrent au milieu de la petite pièce.  
- Tout le monde se rappelle de ce qu'il a à faire ?  
Ils haussèrent les épaules de concert.  
- De toute façon, c'est pas grave, y a plein de plans B, vous pouvez piocher dedans si vous estimez que c'est le bon moment. Sauf, bien sûr, pour notre mouvement de destruction massif. Vous vous en rappelez tous ?  
Ils haussèrent de nouveau les épaules. Charlie fixa Cesar et lui demanda de lui rappeler brièvement la fameuse manœuvre. Satisfait, le capitaine conclut :  
- OK, on va les éclater.  
- Ouais ! approuva Grant. On va leur dézinguer la figure.  
- On va en faire des flocons d'avoine, renchérit Wilzamine.  
- Quand on en aura fini, ils iront pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères, ajouta Septimus avec un grand sourire.  
- Bref, on va les battre ! hurla Marvin.  
Tous approuvèrent dans un bruyant « Hourra ! », puis ce fut l'heure d'entrer dans le stade.

Face à face, les deux équipes tenaient un concours du regard le plus haineux, alors que les gradins huaient ou encourageaient tour à tour. Charlie et Gildas s'écrasèrent mutuellement la main juste avant le coup d'envoi de madame Bibine.  
Lee Jordan se lança un sort de mégaphone et, après s'être éclairci la voix, expliqua qu'il prenait la relève cette année pour les commentaires sportifs. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié la directrice de sa maison pour cet honneur, il marqua une pause.  
- Les Verts et les Rouges s'envolent rapidement vers leur coin de terrain. Ils sont en place. Madame Bibine rappelle bien sûr que les joueurs doivent se montrer fair-play. On y croit tous ! Les balles sont lâchées et c'est la fureur dans les gradins ! Marvin Badarer attrape le Souafle au vol et fonce droit sur les buts, encadrés par Wilzamine O'Beara à sa droite et Septimus MacFlory à sa gauche. Le trio esquive les Cognards mais pas Marcus Flint qui, dans une manœuvre presque suicidaire, manque de faire desceller Marvin et récupère le Souafle. Cyprien Surmain et Donatien Aviaire, les deux autres poursuiveurs-serpents, l'encadrent. Ils foncent droit sur les poursuiveurs du camp adverse, qui tentent de les ralentir. Les Rouges forment comme un mur entre les Verts et les buts. Cette fois-ci, ils ne semblent pas vouloir esquiver. Gildas Crurispurpureus et Ulrich Brachiumlucis relancent les Cognards avec force sur la formation O'Beara-Badarer-MacFlory. Grant Dawe et Cesar Doors sont trop loin pour intercepter les boulets, les poursuiveurs rouges cassent la formation, Marcus Flint passe et il marque ! Mais où sont les Gryffondors ? Le Souafle est remis en jeu, tout de suite rattrapé par O'Beara d'un geste très souple. Elle se laisse tomber en piqué pour éviter Marcus Flint, qui tente de la tacler une nouvelle fois. Badarer et MacFlory gênent le passage de Surmain, qui donne des coups de coude. Ouch ! Celui-là a dû faire mal ! Dawe et Doors, face à face, montent à tous les deux un vrai mur de Cognards pour immobiliser Aviaire. Où est O'Beara ? Elle fait du rase-motte, la tête à l'envers, remonte le long des buts, poursuivie de près par Flint. Le gardien des Verts, Mur, se tient prêt. Charlie Weasley tombe en piqué à côté de Mur ! Aurait-il vu le Vif d'or si tôt ? Buuuuuuuuuuuuut ! C'était une feinte pour détourner l'attention ! Dix partout ! Bravo Gryffondor ! Le Souafle est remis en jeu. Donatien Aviaire le rattrape et remonte haut dans le ciel. Les deux batteurs verts le suivent. Quelle technique honteuse vont-ils utiliser ?  
- Jordan Lee, restez impartial, je vous prie !  
- Oui, Professeur. Reprenons. Ils sont donc remontés très haut sur le terrain, poursuivis par les Rouges qui se sont fait distancer. Aviaire arme son bras. Il ne va pas tirer à cette distance !? Il lance le Souafle, tout de suite renvoyé en double batte par Ulrich et Gildas à Cyprien posté face aux buts rouges ! Et il marque ! Vingt à dix pour les Serpents. Mais est-ce bien autorisé, tout ça ? Madame Bibine n'a pas jugé bon de siffler une faute et, comme nous le savons tous, l'arbitre a toujours raison !  
Le Souafle est remis en jeu, et attrapé une fois de plus par les Verts, qui adoptent la classique formation du Faucon. Les Rouges, en face d'eux, se serrent en ligne. Les Verts ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres, ils foncent à pleine vitesse de leurs balais. Badarer se détache brusquement, il remonte au dessus des Serpents et se laisse tomber en piqué droit sur Marcus Flint. Dans le même temps, MacFlory fait la même chose et prend en tenaille les Verts par en dessous. Ils ont tous l'air déterminé, et maintiennent leur vitesse. Ça va être la collision ! Les gradins serpentard crient 'Boutenchoc' mais madame Bibine ne siffle toujours pas ! Les Verts rompent la formation ! Merci, madame Bibine ! Badarer passe très près de Flint mais ne parvient pas à prendre le Souafle. O'Beara prend le relais et vole côte à côte avec le Serpentard droit sur les buts rouges. Ce goujat lui donne un coup de balai ! Gryffondor ne se laisse pas faire et envoie un Cognard. Les deux poursuiveurs inclinent leur trajectoire. Mais que fait Wilzamine ?  
Lee marqua une pause pour écouter. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il reprit :  
- Elle chante ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, Wilzamine O'Beara chante une note très aiguë, et si fort que je l'entends depuis ma place ! Cette sorcière a dû un jour faire de l'opéra pour avoir un tel coffre ! Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Flint. D'ailleurs, ce dernier essaie de prendre la fuite, mais O'Beara est une très bonne joueuse et ne le quitte pas d'un pouce. Et, bien sûr, elle ne cesse de chanter. Il craque et tente de se boucher les oreilles tout en tenant le Souafle. La prise est mauvaise, Wilzamine le lui vole et se laisse tomber en piqué pour surprendre son adversaire. Flint la poursuit. Il doit être vert de rage ! Elle fait une passe rapide à Badarer, qui s'était démarqué. Flint fonce droit sur Marvin. Marvin remonte, fait un virage brusque et relance le Souafle à Willy. Willy pique à nouveau et passe à Septimus de l'autre côté du terrain ! Il a le champ libre, il vole droit sur les buts verts, poursuivi par l'ennemi. Il arme et il passe à Badarer au-dessus de lui, qui tire ! Il part en girouette et rate les anneaux ! À cause d'un Cognard ! Non ! Crurispurpureus vient de tirer un Cognard avec ses pieds pile sur la queue de son balai ! La précision de ce tir est surréaliste ! Le Souafle passe à Flint, qui passe à Aviaire, de nouveau Flint, Surmain, Aviaire. Aviaire garde le Souafle, il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres des buts. Un Cognard lancé par Dawe le rate, Flint occupe Wilzamine, les Gryffondors sont trop loin, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Aviaire tire et… Dubois arrête le Souafle ! C'était magnifique ! Il s'est jeté en travers de l'anneau droit et nous a rattrapé tout ça en pleine poitrine ! Il se redresse sur son balai et lance le Souafle haut dans le ciel. Badarer intercepte le Souafle... avec ses pieds et le shoote avec force à MacFlory, qui passe à O'Beara, qui renvoie à Badarer au-dessus, court-circuitant la contre-attaque des Verts. Pendant ce temps-là, Dawe et Doors occupent les Cognards. La formation O'Beara-Badarer n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres des anneaux verts. O'Beara tire et... Par Merlin ! Ce Serpentard est fou ! Ulrich vient de littéralement se laisser tomber de son balai pour rattraper le Souafle au vol. Il ne tient plus en l'air que par une jambe ! Il relance le Souafle à Gildas, qui le renvoie avec une force surhumaine en faisant une culbute sur son balai ! J'ignore comment le Capitaine des Verts tient encore là-haut. Le Souafle traverse le terrain comme une comète ! Les poursuiveurs rouges ne peuvent le rattraper ! Aviaire, laissé en arrière, chope la balle, passe en arrière à Flint pour esquiver un Cognard bien placé, Flint renvoie en avant, se prend le deuxième Cognard dans l'estomac. Aviaire tire et marque ! Trente à dix ! Gryffondor, réveillez-vous !  
- Leeee !  
- Oui, professeur McGonagall, je reste parfaitement impartial. Le Souafle est remis en jeu alors que les Lions souffrent de vingt points !

Charlie tournait en hauteur. Comme prévu, le match était très dur, Gildas s'était montré au moins aussi imaginatif qu'eux. Il était peut-être préférable que ce match-là se termine vite. Tant pis pour le spectacle et les points, le principal restait de gagner.  
Le capitaine se mit alors en devoir de retrouver le Vif d'or. Il commença à décrire de larges cercles. La balle dorée se comportait comme l'oiseau qu'elle remplaçait. Il faisait beau, et assez chaud pour la saison. Il n'avait pas plu depuis quelque temps, et l'air sec l'incommoderait. Le Vif d'or devait chercher l'ombre et être assez près du sol pour profiter de l'humidité de l'herbe. Charlie jeta un œil à ses joueurs quand une attaque vicieuse de chant couplé aux allers-retours de Cognards entre Dawe et Cesar fit remonter le score à vingt contre trente. Le Souafle relancé termina presque dans les mains de Wilzamine, qui dut le laisser à l'adversaire pour esquiver un Cognard visant sa tête. Charlie reprit sa chasse au Vif d'or. Gildas n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule. Il fallait que ce match se termine avant que le sang ne coule, encore une fois. Le capitaine des Verts était prêt à éliminer les joueurs les uns après les autres si ça lui permettait de gagner. Weasley esquiva quelques Cognards par-ci par-là et commença à faire le tour de toutes les zones ombragées.  
Deux buts pour les Verts plus tard, et les Gryffondors adoptèrent des formations défensives, toujours accompagnées d'un batteur.

- Grant Dawe renvoie le Cognard droit sur Flint, qui vide la trajectoire, et Wilzamine poursuit son avancée ! Badarer joue les kamikazes et occupe les deux autres poursuiveurs verts. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres des anneaux. Crurispurpureus semble voir quelque chose ! Ho ! il s'apprête à faire une bascule sur un Cognard. Ulrich récupère un Cognard, lui aussi, et le renvoie à son tour. Ils ne sont pas envoyés sur O'Beara, qui tire et marque. Par la barbe de Merlin, Charlie !

Grant se retourna en entendant le cri du commentateur. Il repéra son capitaine un peu plus loin, à quatre mètres seulement du sol. Le premier Cognard le faucha dans le flanc droit, tandis que le deuxième, nettement plus puissant, le prit sur le haut du dos. Il chancela et tomba de son balai. Grant ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et fonça avec toute la vitesse de son balai. Il n'était vraiment pas très loin, il pouvait le rattraper. Charlie tombait, tombait... Arrivé presque sur lui, Grant se pencha loin en avant et parvint à agripper sa robe de sport, arrêtant net sa chute à deux mètres du sol. Charlie pesait bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait, les muscles de ses bras protestèrent, il se sentit basculer en avant. Juste derrière lui, Septimus retint Grant avant que lui-même ne tombe. À deux, ils parvinrent à le faire descendre et le poser au sol en douceur. Charlie était inconscient. Grant s'accroupit à ses côtés, regrettant de ne pas avoir passé sa capacité en premiers soins magique, pour ensuite se rappeler que sa baguette était restée dans les vestiaires.  
- Temps mort ! hurla Dawe.  
Madame Bibine siffla la pause. Le batteur put alors constater que, même si l'évènement n'avait pris en tout que quelques secondes, les Serpentards en avaient profité pour marquer trois buts de plus.  
Le batteur expira doucement et le plus longtemps possible. Il ne servait à rien de mettre un coup de poing aux Verts maintenant. Il se ferait sortir à son tour. Non non, il garderait sa baston pour la fin. Et là, il casserait quelques nez, se promit-il. Il regarda madame Pomfresh arriver en courant, examiner Charlie rapidement et faire léviter le corps inerte jusqu'à son infirmerie.  
Elle n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas soigné tout de suite ? Grant se gratta la nuque, refoula ses inquiétudes tout au fond de son esprit. Il avait envie de suivre, mais l'équipe attendait, un remplacement était amplement suffisant. S'ils ne gagnaient pas le match en son absence, Charlie les donnerait à manger à ses chers dragons.  
Ensemble, ils rejoignirent les vestiaires.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna Wilzamine à peine arrivée.  
- Je sais pas, grommela Septimus. Deux Cognards d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup, même pour Charlie.  
- OK, les gars... heu et la demoiselle, ajouta Grant en jetant un coup d'oeil à Wilzamine. Bon, je suis le plus vieux, maintenant, je prends les commandes. Tout le monde est d'accord ?  
Olivier ronchonna quelque chose, mais finalement personne n'avait trop à redire contre ça. Ce serait lui qui rendrait des comptes à Weasley. Grant frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers les deux remplaçants - les meilleurs joueurs parmi les plus mauvais, de son point de vue. Acuben Prezepe, entraîné pour le poste de poursuiveur et attrapeur et Nicolaus Vindemiatriks, plus spécialisé aux postes de batteur et gardien. Les deux regardaient Grant comme si c'était le Père Noël. Il grinça un peu des dents et annonça :  
- Acuben, tu viens avec nous. Charlie avait l'air de penser que le Vif serait près du sol.  
- Oui, j'avais remarqué.  
- Bon, maintenant, pour tout le monde : plan B et, deux-trois minutes après la reprise du match, on fait notre mouvement de destruction massif. Je reprends le signal de lancement que devait faire Charlie à mon compte. Des questions ?  
Acuben leva timidement la main. D'un mouvement de la tête, Dawe l'invita à parler.  
- C'est quoi le mouvement de destruction massif ?  
- T'inquiète donc pas de ça et trouve-nous le Vif au plus vite. À part lui, personne n'a de questions ?  
Wilzamine lança :  
- On fait quoi de Gildas ? Il a visé le dos de Charlie.  
- Je me réserve aussi son nez à la fin du match, répliqua Grant d'un air déterminé.  
- Tu peux pas tout te réserver.  
- Quoi ? Ça te laisse tout le reste de son corps ! Belle surface s'il est encore debout.  
- Ça me va, je m'occuperai de réduire sa fierté masculine.  
L'équipe déglutit en essayant de lui expliquer qu'il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient pas, même entre ennemis.  
- Je ferai bien ce qu'il me plaira. Revenons à nos chaudrons. Je parlais pas de son intégrité physique, je parlais à la base du match. Il faut l'éliminer. Il faut le reconnaître, il est bon, c'est le joueur le plus dangereux des Serpentards.  
- Flint se défend pas mal lui non plus, intervint Dubois.  
Un regard noir de la part de O'Beara lui fit comprendre qu'il n'allait rien ajouter.  
- On peut peut-être l'occuper ? proposa Cesar.  
- Et comment ? On va quand même pas lui envoyer les Cognards, ça serait tendre la perche pour se faire battre, objecta MacFlory.  
- On va le marquer tour à tour, y a rien d'autre à faire, conclut Dawe en regardant sa montre. On va devoir y aller ; le temps réglementaire est passé. Allez, les ga... tout le monde, on va gagner ce match pour Charlie !  
Ils crièrent ensemble « Hourra ! » pour faire bonne mesure, mais la confiance les avait quelque peu quittés.

- Le match va bientôt reprendre, nous pouvons voir les deux équipes entrer sur le terrain. Les Gryffondors savent-ils que leur capitaine va plutôt bien, que madame Pomfresh ne le garde à l'infirmerie que par mesure de précaution ? Savent-ils que leur nouveau commentateur préféré lui a prêté un traeffingo afin qu'il puisse écouter le match en direct ?  
- Monsieur Lee Jordan, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous contenter de commenter ce match.  
- Oui, professeur McGonagall. S'ils ne le savaient pas, maintenant, c'est chose faite. Madame Bibine rappelle à tous de rester fair-play en dépit du fait qu'il y ait sept gens en vert sur le terrain, et comme tout à l'heure nous restons sceptiques.  
- Leeee !  
- Je reste sur le match, professeur ! Les joueurs s'envolent ! Acuben Prezepe, Gryffondor de troisième année, remplace Charlie Weasley au poste d'attrapeur. Le pauvre, on l'imagine mal tenir la comparaison. Les autres membres de l'équipe maintiennent les positions qu'ils avaient depuis le début de ce match. Le score est de trente à quatre-vingt pour les Serpentards. Les balles sont lâchées ! Le Souafle est tout de suite attrapé par la magnifique O'Beara, qui fait une passe à MacFlory, qui passe à Badarer. Ils esquivent une formation agressive dirigée par Flint en s'éclatant en étoile. Le Souafle passe très vite entre les trois poursuiveurs rouges. Tellement vite que je l'ai perdu des yeux, et je ne semble pas être le seul. Les Verts coursent les Rouges, qui partent un peu dans tous les sens. Je pense que c'est la belle Wilzamine qui a le Souafle, elle semble tenir caché quelque chose sous son bras et enchaîne acrobatie sur acrobatie. Mais Badarer aussi ne souhaite pas être clairement vu. Il a opté pour des zig-zags associés à de mini-piqués. Ces deux fous volants sont encadrés par les batteurs et MacFlory en défensive. À présent, ils se méfient des attaques sournoises de Gildas ! Et ils ont bien raison !  
- Lee Jordan !

- Oui, professeur. Impartial je suis, impartial je reste. Les deux poursuiveurs qui semblent avoir le Souafle s'approchent dangereusement des buts verts. Ils montent brusquement très haut dans le ciel. Aïe ! Les Verts parviennent à se démarquer et les suivent. Wilzamine s'est remise à chanter aigu. Elle attire l'attention sur elle pour dégager l'espace pour Badarer ? Maintenant, ils se laissent tomber en piqué à une vitesse folle, les Cognards volent dans tous les sens, c'est le bazar chez les Verts. Ils sont très près et... BUUUUUT ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a vu clairement l'action ? Un spectateur me fait savoir que c'était bien Wilzamine O'Beara qui avait le Souafle sous le coude ! Ils ont fait tout ça en moins d'une minute, vous vous rendez compte ? Quel spectacle ! Quel beau mouvement ! Bravo, Gryffondor ! Quarante à quatre-vingt, vous pouvez remonter, les Rouges ! Le Souafle est remis en jeu. Serpentard se montre plus agressif que jamais, Gildas vise à présent en priorité Wilzamine O'Beara. Attention, Willy, derrière toi ! Un beau looping mais le Cognard ne change pas de cible. Wilzamine part en vrille et frôle Marcus Flint. Le Cognard s'en prend désormais au poursuiveur vert. Gildas vient au milieu du jeu pour renvoyer le Cognard sur Dubois. Le Souafle est chez les Serpents. Flint, Surmain, Aviaire, Surmain, Flint, Surmain. Les poursuiveurs se font des passes courtes et rapides, ce qui leur permet d'éviter toutes les manoeuvres d'interception que les Rouges tentent. Ils remontent tout le terrain ! Dawe et Doors frappent un Cognard en double batte pour l'envoyer droit sur Flint. Flint esquive, Badarer prend sa place à côté de Surmain. Le Rouge colle le Vert de près. Le Souafle est coincé dans les mains d'Aviaire, qui continue sont chemin en direction des buts. Doors descend et colle Aviaire sur sa droite. O'Beara vient en renfort et fait de même à gauche. Ils sont au coude à coude, Aviaire n'a que très peu de marge de manoeuvre ! Gildas leur envoie un Cognard immédiatement détourné par Dawe d'un magnifique revers de batte. Flint revient à la charge, il est à portée de passe ! Aviaire tente l'envoi, mais c'était sans compter sur l'allonge que donne une batte ! Doors renvoie le Souafle en direction de MacFlory. Le joueur rouge est loin ! Le Souafle tombe alors que tous autour se jettent sur lui. La tension monte. Oui ! MacFlory remonte en chandelle - il a le Souafle ! Mais il a aussi toute l'équipe verte à sa poursuite. Dawe et Doors tentent de faire du ménage derrière lui à grands coups de Cognards. Les deux autres poursuiveurs se mettent en travers de leur chemin. Rien n'y fait, ils sont toujours là - un Serpentard, c'est pire que de la gale ! Non, professeur McGonagall, je ne le redirai pas. MacFlory monte, descend, monte, descend... J'ai mal au coeur pour lui, cependant il continue à avancer. Wilzamine a du mal à se démarquer tout en esquivant les Cognards de Gildas. Mais que... ? Grant Dawe vole de concert avec Wilzamine O'Beara, mes yeux ne sont pas sûrs de ce qu'ils voient, Grant est en train de donner ses protections à sa coéquipière ! Voudrait-il la protéger des délicates attentions de Gildas Crurispurpureus ? MacFlory n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres des buts verts, et il y est presque tout seul ! Attention, Gryffondor ! Badarer arrive à fond par en dessous, il redresse, monte, monte, monte, bouscule Flint qui suivait de près... MacFlory se retourne brusquement et passe. Flint et Badarer volent au touche à touche. Ils se donnent des coups de coudes qui en feraient pâlir plus d'un. Wilzamine, maintenant protégée jusqu'aux dents, arrive par derrière. Elle descend juste en dessous de Badarer, qui lui passe le Souafle. O'Beara qui passe à MacFlory plus loin en avant. MacFlory arme et tire ! Non ! Mur Garance, le gardien-passoire de Serpentard, arrête le tir ! Quel dommage ! Oui, professeur, je reste impartial dans toute mon impartialité. Mur relance le Souafle à Flint, qui vole aussitôt droit sur les buts adverses. On ne peut pas dire que son jeu fasse dans la finesse quand... mais que fait Grant Dawe ? Dawe vient de se laisser tomber en vrille juste à côté de Wilzamine, il rase le sol et remonte aussi vite à la poursuite de Flint... il n'a plus sa batte ! Mesdames et messieurs, tous les joueurs de Gryffondor viennent de changer de place ! Regardez bien ! A l'exception d'Acuben Prezepe, qui reste attrapeur... À présent, donc, Grant Dawe et Cesar Doors semblent être poursuiveurs, ainsi qu'Olivier Dubois ; Wilzamine O'Beara et Septimus MacFlory sont batteurs. Marvin Badarer a pris le poste de gardien. Cela sera très perturbant pour les Serpentards ! O'Beara et MacFlory semblent nettement plus synchronisés ensemble que Dawe et Doors, ils ne cessent de jouer de double batte, lançant avec force Cognard sur Cognard, avec une préférence pour Flint. Dawe et Doors cabriolent ensemble autour de MacFlory. MacFlory se jettent littéralement sur Flint et surtout sur le Souafle. Coincé, Flint tente une passe à Aviaire. Un Cognard file droit sur le Souafle. Ouch, ça doit faire mal ! Dawe vient de corriger la trajectoire du Cognard pour qu'il fauche le Souafle. MacFlory vient de se lancer à sa poursuite, suivi de près par Surmain. Le Souafle est de nouveau dans le camp des Rouges entièrement refondu. Malheureusement, MacFlory est cerné par des Verts. Les rouges se repositionnent sur l'ensemble du terrain, ils ne semblent pas inquiétés outre mesure tandis que MacFlory jette le Souafle en l'air pour le frapper avec sa batte ! Le Souafle traverse le camp ennemi comme un sort, il est réceptionné par O'Beara qui le renvoie directement sur Dawe et Doors, qui filent déjà vers les buts verts et... Buuuuuuuuut ! Bon sang ils tirent d'encore plus loin ! Leur puissance de tir est incontestable ! Cette nouvelle configuration semble redoutable elle aussi ! Cinquante à quatre-vingt ! Continuez comme ça, les Rouges ! Le Souafle est tout de suite remis en jeu. Aviaire attrape le Souafle et tente une passe longue à Flint. Un Cognard, malheureusement, passait par là, et le Souafle revient à Grant Dawe qui fonce illico sur les buts serpentards ! Les Verts semblent très remontés et déjà ils font une erreur ! Le bas du terrain est libre et Gryffondor, en formation Faucon, le traverse presque tout entier sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté. C'était sans compter sur Gildas, qui envoie le Cognard qui vient de s'échapper de la team O'Beara-MacFlory pile sur la queue du balai de Dawe. L'ex-batteur part en girouette, il tente et réussi une passe à Doors, qui continue d'avancer. Gildas Crurispurpureus décide de prendre les choses en mains et part à leur chasse. Dubois et Doors échangent de courtes passes, s'approchent des buts adverses et… Buuuuuuuut !  
" Mur est décidément bien percé. Oui, professeur, promis, professeur, je ne recommencerai pas. Non, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez vous-même les commentaires. Regardez, le match reprend ! Le Souafle est lancé et c'est Wilzamine O'Beara qui l'a. Soixante à quatre-vingt, le Lion est lancé, plus personne ne peut l'arrêter ! Mais que... ? Attendez, Gryffondor change encore de configuration ! Wilzamine vient de lancer sa batte à Dubois qui l'utilise instantanément contre un Cognard lancé par Ulrich, je ne vois pas pour l'instant ce que fait Grant Dawe mais à présent il faut aussi se méfier de Badarer qui, armé d'une batte, vient de viser la tête de Flint. Par Merlin, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils ont suffisamment perturbé l'adversaire pour être déjà proches des anneaux verts ! Wilzamine arme, tire et c'est le buuuut ! Soixante-dix pour Gryffondor ! Soixante-dix !  
" Attendez ! Anselme Frelon, l'attrapeur vert, vient de plonger sur les gradins des professeurs. Dawe se précipite sur Badarer pour lui prendre sa batte et envoie en double batte avec Dubois le premier Cognard qu'ils voient. Et ils frappent fort tous les deux. Le Cognard part vite, très vite. Frelon est aussi coursé par Prezepe, qui tournait non loin. Plus vite, Acuben ! Plus vite ! Dawe vise très bien, le Cognard vient de percuter Frelon dans l'estomac. Le joueur vert tombe de son balai, mais pas de mal, il devait être à seulement deux mètres du sol. Acuben se pose à son tour... Frelon se relève... Par Merlin, il tient le Vif d'or !

" Le match est fini, quel dommage ! Les Gryffondors étaient bien partis pour le gagner. La tribune verte tremble sous les cris de joie des supporters de Serpentards. Une ola pour Gildas Crurispurpureus vient de commencer alors que l'équipe verte entame ses tours d'honneur. Elle meurt dès quelle rencontre un rang rouge. Deux cent trente points à soixante. Si les Gryffondors veulent gagner la coupe, cette année, ils auront intérêt à faire très fort sur les matchs suivants. Avec cent soixante points de retard, ils devront gagner les deux autres matchs en comblant cet effroyable gouffre. Cependant, je suis sûr que c'est possible. Vous avez vu leur jeu ? C'était éblouissant d'ingéniosité et ce, en dépit de la perte de leur meneur. Les Serpentards, eux...

Grant n'écoutait plus les commentaires optimistes de Lee. Ils avaient perdu. Ils avaient perdu alors qu'ils étaient en train de gagner. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient perdu parce que lui, Grant Dawe, Capitaine par intérim, n'avait pas voulu faire entrer un débutant dans leur jeu de chaises musicales. Wilzamine aurait pu intercepter l'attrapeur. Son expérience en tant que poursuiveuse lui aurait permis de prévoir les mouvements de Frelon. Dubois savait faire des accélérations fulgurantes. Quant à Doors, il aurait préféré jeter sa batte sur le Vif d'or plutôt que de le laisser à Serpentard. En fait, n'importe qui de l'équipe régulière aurait pu faire mieux. Seulement... Seulement, Grant avait pensé avoir le temps... et maintenant ils avaient perdu. En plus, Charlie avait tout entendu... tout en direct, grâce à Jordan, qui lui avait laissé un transmetteur. Génial, génial ! L'abattement l'engloutit alors qu'il rentrait au vestiaire, presque pour se cacher. Dehors, des chants de victoire s'élevaient, l'enterrant un peu plus. Dawe se rendit compte alors que le reste de l'équipe l'avait suivi, et était probablement dans le même état que lui. Ils s'assirent dans un silence presque religieux. Les minutes passèrent puis, brusquement, Wilzamine sauta sur ses pieds.  
- Ouaip, c'est pas cool, mais je m'en fiche, là, maintenant tout de suite. Allez, on va aller voir comment va Charlie ! Tous ensemble.  
Aucun ne se leva avec elle. La morosité avait remplacé la profonde déception qui les touchait. La poursuiveuse s'énerva et cria presque :  
- Mettez-vous bien dans le crâne qu'on a bien joué, et qu'au bout du compte, ce qui nous aura manqué, c'est de la chance ! Et on va travailler ça, et on va gagner la coupe avec le maximum de points, et après on proposera un match retour aux Serpentard. Ils sont tellement sûrs d'eux que je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord. Allez, on se secoue !

Elle les prit un par un pour les remettre debout, avec des paroles d'encouragement, et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent les vestiaires sans même s'être changés pour se diriger, la tête basse, vers l'infirmerie.

_À Suivre ..._ ?

* * *

Le Jeans (denim) est un vieux monsieur né en 1853 !

Un commentaire ? Une remarque ? Ou juste pour un petit mot, laissez une review ;)


	5. Ricochets

**Titre: **Un plan tordu, chapitre 05 « Ricochets. »**  
Entraîneur: miyusatzuke  
Rating: K  
Note de l'entraîneur: **Ce chapitre a eu du mal à sortir, j'espère que ça ne se sent pas trop. Et toujours, milles merci à ma bêta, Cybèle.

**Disclaimer: Tout à J. K. Rowling (sauf les Ocs – par définition ; ).**

**Ricochets**

Ça ressemblait plus à une procession funéraire qu'à un groupe d'étudiants à tendance sportif allant rendre visite à un ami blessé. Ils s'étaient regroupés, comme pour faire masse face aux railleries des Serpentards et de leurs supporters. Ces derniers les suivaient dans la traversée de la cour, leur tournant autour tout en lançant des piques, des huées, des sifflets, comme des charognards autour d'une carcasse bien fraîche. Grant, en tête, essayait de les faire fuir, jetant des regards noirs et chargés de promesses douloureuses. Malheureusement, ses œillades et grognements n'eurent d'autre effet que de faire ricaner bêtement les vautours verts. Personne n'avait la force de leur répondre verbalement. Plus tard. Parce que, bien sûr, les fans de Gildas ne se calmeraient qu'une fois obtenue une réaction.  
Pour l'instant, le Lion voulait juste lécher ses blessures. Il contre-attaquerait, se promit-il. Juste encore quelques minutes d'attente.  
Parce que pour l'instant, perdre, ça faisait mal.

Ils entrèrent sans bruit dans l'infirmerie, après un bref monologue de madame Pomfresh comme quoi ils ne devaient pas rester longtemps et qu'il leur fallait laisser son patient se reposer. Le patient en question les attendait assis sur son lit, le dos droit, les cheveux poisseux de transpiration et le teint cireux.  
Ils se présentèrent devant Charlie en rang bien sage. Il ne manquait que Grant, statufié à l'entrée. Au fond, ils avaient honte d'eux-mêmes. Au fond, tous se disaient, « et si ? »... « Et si à ce moment-là j'avais plutôt fait ce mouvement-là ? » « Et si je n'avais pas foncé tête baissée ? » Charlie, le bras droit en écharpe, tenta un pauvre sourire, sans chaleur, sans conviction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Capitaine ? questionna Dubois après une minute d'un silence inconfortable.

- Bah, le Cognard m'a détruit l'omoplate droite. Madame Pomfresh attend de pouvoir me donner une potion pour faire fondre les plus petits morceaux. Ensuite il faudra faire repousser l'os.

Olivier fit la moue avant de demander :

- Ça fait mal ?

- Pas vraiment du moment que je ne bouge pas. L'infirmière a peur de me donner un truc contre la douleur à cause l'œdème à mon rein.

- Hein ?

Charlie regarda attentivement le visage confus de son Gardien, gêné. Il avait résolu de ne leur dire que le strict minimum pour ne pas les inquiéter. Ça lui avait échappé. Charlie n'était pas comme Percy, il n'arrivait jamais à faire attention à ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il se passa la main gauche dans les cheveux, les emmêlant un peu plus. Finalement, il expliqua :

- Ouais, ça empêche mon corps d'absorber les potions. Elle a essayé quelques sorts, mais faut quand même attendre une semaine que ça se résorbe.

Olivier lâcha un petit cri de bête et ce fut comme si on ouvrait les vannes. Tous les membres de l'équipe se mirent à parler en même temps, désolés de voir leur capitaine dans un tel état. Olivier commença à faire un exposé sur les enseignements à tirer d'une défaite, tandis que Septimus le menaçait des pires tortures s'il continuait à évoquer le champ lexical du mot perdre.

Charlie leva les mains pour les arrêter. Il guetta un moment le cerbère de l'infirmerie, craignant que le bruit ne l'ait attiré. Rien ne se montra. Il dit alors :

- Ça va, je sais que vous vous êtes tous donnés à fond. Non, vraiment. Vous étiez au maximum de vos capacités, je le sais. Et pour une fois vous avez même songé à appliquer le plan. Vraiment, bravo, vous avez fait de votre mieux, j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

Charlie fit une pause, comme réunissant toute son énergie pour conclure, et dire quelque chose qui lui était particulièrement difficile :

- Au final, vous avez juste manqué d'un peu de chance.

Cette déclaration laissa les membres de l'équipe cois. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se reprendre que madame Pomfresh annonçait que les visites en groupe était finies, et qu'à présent il faudrait se présenter au maximum par deux. Wilzamine fit taire les protestations en rappelant d'un air mauvais qu'il leur restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire, et ils sortirent. Tous, sauf Grant, qui était resté si immobile et si silencieux qu'il avait été oublié. Une fois le calme revenu dans les locaux, il s'avança jusqu'au chevet de son ami, un peu raide.

Charlie tentait de trouver une position plus confortable :

- C'est vraiment trop nul ! fit brusquement le capitaine. Si je m'allonge ou que je m'appuie sur le dos, j'ai mal. Si je m'allonge sur le ventre, ça tire sur mon bras, qui tire sur le dos, et j'ai mal. En fait, je peux juste rester assis ou debout.

Charlie s'arrêta et se passa encore une fois la main dans les cheveux. Il avait à présent toute l'apparence d'un épouvantail. D'une petite voix, il confia à son Batteur :

- J'aimerais juste dormir un peu.

Grant leva un sourcil, prit une chaise, la retourna et s'y installa à califourchon.

- Les chevaux dorment debout, remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai une tête de cheval ? répliqua Charlie du tac-o-tac.

- Non, là, présentement, t'as une tête de chien.

- Merci du compliment.

- Je devrais peut-être te prendre en photo et la vendre à prix d'or à ton fan club.

- Te gêne pas.

Un ange passa. L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue avec l'échange de blagues, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Grant Dawe connaissait Charlie depuis leur première année, voire même un peu avant sachant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse en faisant les courses scolaires. Il ne le connaissait pas mieux que personne, assez cependant pour savoir que cette défaite ne passait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il se décida à crever l'abcès.

- T'y crois pas du tout, hein, à cette histoire de chance ?

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une remarque, comme on parle de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Il n'est jamais question de chance dans le Quidditch, grinça Weasley sur un ton définitif.

- Tu sais que tu n'as dupé personne ? T'as vu la tête de Dubois quand tu as dis qu'on avait manqué de chance ? Je suis sûr qu'il a un paragraphe là-dessus dans son carnet rouge.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas noyer notre match avec les autres ? répondit son ami, agressif à présent.

- Si je sors d'ici sans toi, je sais que je vais faire une grosse bêtise qui va pas te plaire.

- Ha bon ? lâcha Charlie, sincèrement surpris.

- À l'origine, j'avais prévu de lui casser le nez. Mais il se trouve, là, que j'ai plus envie d'en faire de la poudre de cheminette. Je comprends pas pourquoi Bibine n'a pas sifflé de faute.

- Rappelle-toi qu'elle doit avoir vu l'action pour pouvoir siffler la faute. Or elle était comme toi : concentrée sur ce qu'il se passait avec le Souafle. Tu sais quoi ? Elle s'est presque excusée, en quelque sorte, quand elle est venue m'expliquer.

- Pardon ? Je te suis pas, là.

Charlie tira sur le bord de son écharpe, qui l'étranglait, pour prendre contenance.

- J'étais un peu énervé à la fin du match.

- Ha.

- Et comme je ne voulais pas me calmer, McGonagall a appelé Bibine.

- Ha.

Il y eut un nouveau silence entre eux, pendant lequel Charlie ne cessa de triturer son écharpe, de se lever pour se rasseoir instantanément, et pendant lequel Grant tentait de se représenter un Charlie suffisamment énervé pour que l'impassible McGonagall doive en appeler à Bibine. Dawe espéra que c'était un des traits de caractère que Dubois ne copierait pas.

- Tu sors quand ? demanda Grant pour changer de sujet.

Weasley se leva une nouvelle fois et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Dans pas longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'y passer mon week-end. En plus, Pomfresh n'a pas l'air de penser qu'un œdème se résorbe vite, alors je vais sortir et je reviendrai boire son machin infâme quand ce sera le moment. Enfin, j'espère !

Charlie acheva sa diatribe d'un grand mouvement des bras, sanctionné aussi sec d'une vague de douleur qui le noya. Il vit quelques étoiles, chancela et sentit plus qu'autre chose qu'on le réinstallait dans le lit. La douleur reflua, Weasley inspira un grand coup. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Les étoiles vidèrent enfin son champ de vision, qui s'éclaircit. Assis à ses côtés pour le tenir droit, Grant le fixait dans les yeux. Il dut comprendre que ça allait mieux, puisqu'il fit d'une voix polaire :

- En fait, la poudre de cheminette, c'est pas assez. Je crois que je vais l'atomiser.

- Ashorismer ?

- A-to-mi-ser. Atomiser, corrigea son ami. Un truc moldu très efficace pour faire disparaître les types dans son genre. Le problème est de ne pas se faire atomiser soi-même dans le processus. Je suis sûr qu'en réfléchissant un peu je devrai pouvoir trouver quelque chose.

Charlie esquissa un sourire, et se remit à tirer sur son écharpe. Non seulement ce tissu vicieux essayait de l'étrangler, mais en plus ça grattait.

- Attends, je vais te refaire ça un peu mieux, proposa Grant en passant dans son dos.

Il commença à défaire l'étoffe en prévenant Charlie de ne surtout pas bouger le bras. Il grommela au passage quelque chose en rapport avec les sorciers et les travaux pratiques.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais, au moins ? s'inquiéta Weasley, qui avait peur d'être la victime d'une trop bonne volonté.

- Avec une mère urgentiste, y'a des trucs qu'on apprend contre notre volonté. Comme par exemple toutes les façons de soigner un escarre en pleine putréfaction, les milles et une façons de nettoyer un vomi sans baguette, et enfin toutes les manières d'immobiliser un type avec juste un vulgaire morceau de tissu. Et tout ça sans magie, bien sûr.

Il fit un gros rouleau de l'étoffe et commença à le bander de façon à immobiliser complètement l'épaule. Tout en ce faisant, Grant demanda :

- On va souffrir la semaine prochaine, hein ? Tu vas te venger.

- Je t'ai dit que pendant ce match vous vous étiez donnés à fond.

- Finis ta pensée. Elle est tordue, je le sais.

- Donc il va falloir relever ce maximum. Et puis n'oublie pas que vous êtes punis pour avoir chipé le carnet de Dubois.

Grant renifla :

- Rancunier, va !

- Là, c'est plus une question de mémoire, vois-tu.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il laissa un moment sa main dans le dos de Charlie.

- Essaye de bouger pour voir si ça tient. Et vas-y doucement, hein !

- Un avertissement, ça me suffit.

Il se retourna dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, se leva, fit quelques pas, et se rassit à côté de son ami. Avec un petit sourire impressionné :

- Impec', tu fais un bon infirmier, c'est parfait. J'arrive même à respirer.

Grant le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, commença à bégayer. Il s'arrêta, fit une grimace et reprit :

- Non mais vraiment, vraiment, je suis désolé, Charlie. J'ai fait de très mauvais choix, on s'est fait... laminer.

Charlie prit une grande inspiration. Allaient-ils tous lui rappeler qu'en plus de perdre, ils l'avaient fait sans aucune grâce ? Le capitaine répondit alors :

- Honnêtement, c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas été suffisamment exigeant, je ne vous ai pas assez bien entraînés. Quelque part, on s'est reposés sur nos lauriers. Ça fait six ans qu'on gagne la Coupe, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on est aussi bons que ça. Et on en a la preuve.

*

À l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, les Gryffondors faisaient face aux Serpentards qui les attendaient certainement avec l'idée de les achever. L'équipe de Quidditch verte s'y trouvait au grand complet, renforcée par ses fans, de la maison de Salazar pour la plupart. Les piques s'étaient vite épuisées, remplacées par des insultes. Le ton était monté et, les minutes passants, la tension était devenue telle que tout ce petit monde en serait naturellement venu aux mains si Dubois ne s'était pas exclamé avec rage :

- Ça ne vous suffit pas d'avoir failli tuer Charlie ? Vous voulez quoi ? Nous assassiner nous aussi ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Serpentards tels que vous. Morts, on ne risque pas de gagner la oupe ! Vous n'êtes que des trouillards, avait conclu le gardien.

Gildas avait éternué un « N'exagère pas, quand même ! » tandis que des baguettes étaient apparues des deux côtés. Après une nouvelle bordée d'injures, Wilzamine avait expliqué, la voix chargée de ressentiment :

- Charlie a perdu un de ses reins, du coup il ne peut pas prendre de potions et ses blessures sont telles que les sorts sont inutiles. Si si, vous avez bien failli le tuer. Il ne pourra même plus jouer au Quidditch à cause de vous !

Flint ricana et commenta :

- Ça s'était toujours su que le Quidditch n'était pas pour les femmelettes. Tu ne vas pas nous reprocher d'avoir une tapette pour capitaine ? Je veux bien te montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme, un vrai...

Le groupe allait exploser dans le couloir si un Serpentard qui faisait le guet n'avait pas hurlé :

- Rusard !

Les étudiants s'éparpillèrent comme une envolée de moineaux.

Septimus MacFlory se retrouva ainsi à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, suivi de près par Gildas Crurispurpureus et Marvin Badarer. Septimus jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule gauche, et accéléra. Miss Teigne les talonnait. Trois embranchements plus loin, ils avaient réussi à creuser un peu leur avance. Marvin était parti de son côté et elle ne devait plus savoir lesquels pister. Dans le doute, Septimus continua sa course, toujours suivi de près par le capitaine Serpentard. Les couloirs s'enchaînèrent tandis qu'ils tentaient de semer l'affreuse chatte. Gildas, brusquement, pila et s'esquiva derrière une tapisserie. Septimus choisit de le suivre quand il entendit les bruissements des pattes se rapprocher. C'est qu'elle cavalait, la sale bête !  
Le mur formait une espèce de niche, exiguë, sombre et malodorante. Il y aurait des rats morts non loin que ça n'étonnerait pas MacFlory. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux le plus loin possible. À peine la tenture retombée, leurs dos touchèrent quelque chose de froid et dur. Septimus tenta de se retourner pour voir ce que c'était, mais ce faisant il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du Serpentard. Ce dernier tapa dans l'objet encore non identifié, qui raisonna bruyamment.

- Désolé, s'excusa le Poursuiveur dans un murmure.

- Silence, crétin ! persifla en retour Gildas.

Le capitaine écarta prudemment la tapisserie pour voir où en était leur ennemie à quatre pattes. Elle était là, dans le couloir, à les chercher de son regard jaune.  
Ils se figèrent, le souffle court, quand Miss Teigne arriva jusque devant leur cachette. Elle huma l'air et fit encore deux pas dans leur direction. Septimus retint sa respiration, persuadé que l'affreuse chatte devait entendre les battements affolés de son cœur. Charlie n'allait pas aimer, pas aimer du tout si en plus il se faisait coller pour la semaine prochaine. Le félin s'approcha tout près, poussa un faible feulement de mécontentement, son odorat probablement gêné par l'odeur de pourriture qui imprégnait la tapisserie. Elle se retourna et s'en alla lentement, très lentement. Trop lentement pour un Gryffondor fier de l'être coincé avec un Serpentard – et fier de l'être.  
Ils attendirent encore une minute, puis ils la perdirent de vue. MacFlory attrapait la tapisserie dans l'intention de mettre les voiles lorsqu'un poids froid s'abattit sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête, lentement, vers son collègue d'infortune. Gildas avait perdu toute couleur et fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Une voix caverneuse demanda alors :

- Ces jouvenceaux damoiseaux seroient-ils venoye challengier Auguste Remondin le Traveilhier ? (note)

MacFlory tomba à la renverse quand un chevalier tout en armure et en squelette se pencha vers lui. La visière de son heaume était relevée et laissait voir un crâne gris, entouré de ce qui, avant, devait être une capuche fabriquée probablement d'un tissu riche, et qui tombait à présent en lambeaux moisis. Une épée couverte de gravures et de joyaux pointa vers sa gorge.

- Tant fist Remondin, celle journee, que chascuns disoit que le chevalier aux blanches armes avoit ferjoustee la feste. Dixit Arras, continuait le preux en armes.

Septimus rampa en arrière en bredouillant des excuses. Non non, ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de le réveiller de son long sommeil. La pointe de l'épée piqua alors son ventre. Ce fut comme si MacFlory s'était prit la foudre. Sans vraiment savoir comment il fut sur ses pieds, il attrapa un Gildas crayeux et sortit de la niche au pas de charge. Dans son dos, le chevalier, surpris par son mouvement, mit un temps à réagir. La tenture était déjà en place quand le squelette se mit à hurler :

- Jobelins ! Gayeulx ! Coquinailles !

Un coup sourd heurta la tapisserie, qui ne bougea pas d'un iota, comme si elle était en pierre. Le silence retomba dans le couloir, seulement troublé par un petit cliquetis et par le sang battant furieusement dans les oreilles de Septimus. Le Poursuiveur s'aperçut alors que le cliquetis venait des dents de Crurispurpureus. Il n'avait pas repris une once de couleur et ne lâchait pas des yeux la tapisserie, des fois que le chevalier en sorte.

- Qui... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un Inferi ? finit par questionner Septimus dans un murmure.

- Inferius, au singulier, ignare. Non, ce n'était pas un Inferius. Ça fait probablement très longtemps que ce type est là. Il parle le moyen français, un idiome qui date du quatorzième siècle. Il date du bas Moyen Âge. Bien trop vieux pour être un Inferius.

Gildas reprenait petit à petit des couleurs et de l'assurance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un squelette de chevalier français du quatorzième fait dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?

Le Serpentard prit un air hautain et commenta :

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Il a dit qu'il était champion de joute, probablement qu'il a défié quelqu'un d'ici, et il a perdu. Il est de notoriété publique qu'il y a ici des choses que personne n'est parvenu à déloger.

Septimus fixa son adversaire. Ce type comprenait le français médiéval ? Crurispurpureus prit son silence pour du scepticisme, et il ajouta :

- Quoi, tu n'as jamais lu_ L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ? L'inculture crasse dont font preuve les Gryffondors m'afflige un peu plus chaque jour.

- Mais non mais comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'on parle du Moyen Âge français dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ! (Puis, sans laisser le capitaine des verts répondre, il ajouta :) Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

- Je ne te suivais pas, c'est toi qui m'as suivi là-dedans !

- Te fous pas de moi, au début c'était toi. Je t'ai tiré de ce merdier, alors maintenant tu craches le morceau, la vipère !

Gildas renifla, histoire de bien faire passer son mépris, et, les mains dans les poches, il demanda :

- Surtout, que le peu de neurones de ton cerveau ne se fassent pas trop de nœuds, mais Weasley est réellement en si mauvais état ? Dubois n'exagère pas carrément les choses ?

Septimus soupira et amorça un mouvement pour retourner à sa tour.

- Oui, tu ne l'as pas raté. Alors, heureux ? grinça-t-il.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est exactement, cracha Gildas, les dents serrées. Vous feriez mieux de déclarer forfait tout de suite si Weasley n'est même plus capable de monter sur un balai ! Ça va être l'hécatombe, sans lui. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en dis, parce que vous autres de Gryffondor, vous n'êtes pas réputés pour votre réflexion.

Septimus se figea et se retourna d'un bloc. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait, l'autre, là ? Il veut se faire casser la figure ? Puis, lentement, il comprit. Il ne l'avait insulté que pour le retenir, et le forcer à répondre. Est-ce qu'il s'inquièterait vraiment pour son éternel rival ? Un type qu'il détestait depuis au moins sept longues années ? Au fond, il avait beau être Serpentard jusque dans sa manière de regarder les autres, il restait humain ? Surprenant. Peut-être qu'il n'était finalement pas le Mangemort en devenir qu'il paraissait.

- Quelle drôle de Maison vous avez ! Vous ne pouvez même pas être un minimum solidaires sans cacher ça sous une tonne d'inepties, commenta Septimus, sincère.

- Ouah ! Inepties ? Tu m'épates, MacFleurie ! Je n'aurais pas imaginé que ton vocabulaire dépasse les cent mots.

- Tu vois, exactement ce que je te disais. Ça paraîtrait pourtant normal à quiconque d'autre de s'inquiéter de la santé d'un autre joueur ; mais non, chez vous autres tordus de Serpentard, ce serait montrer de la faiblesse. Et il est vrai qu'en ce moment il ne fait pas bon avoir des faiblesses dans vos cachots. Cependant, je vais faire preuve de magnanimité et je vais te répondre : Charlie ne va pas très bien, vous ne l'avez effectivement pas raté, mais il sera remis sur pied dans une grosse semaine. Donc oui, nous pourrons jouer avec notre capitaine pour la suite de la Coupe, que nous allons évidemment gagner avec tellement de points d'avance sur vous que vous irez vous cacher de honte !

Septimus reprit sa respiration après son monologue et reprit son intention première : aller sortir les bièraubeurres de leur cachette. Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance il y aurait du whisky Pur Feu.

Gildas se contenta de répondre par un sourire bien haineux et tourna à son tour le dos au Gryffondor. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il avait presque raison. Dans cette foutue école, il n'y avait qu'un seul autre joueur de Quidditch qui valait la peine d'être affronté. Ça aurait enlevé toute sa saveur à la Coupe si le rouquin avait été déclaré forfait. Déjà que Crurispurpureus avait été dégoûté de gagner aussi vite lors du match... Weasley avait été nul, vraiment mauvais. Même si les rouges avaient fait preuve d'une bonne dose d'imagination, ils n'avaient rien montré de leur habituel mordant. Mais Gildas s'attendait à un bon retour de flamme. Weasley avait un ego plus grand que Poudlard et sa région réunis, la suite du tournoi promettait d'être sensationnelle. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle allaient se faire dévorer vivants dans leur course aux points. Et, tout à la fin, quoi qu'il se soit passé, les lions seraient tellement remontés que Gildas obtiendrait un match retour d'anthologie.  
Oui, cette dernière année de scolarité promettait d'être géniale. Restait plus qu'à faire croire aux rouges et ors pendant huit mois qu'il ne voulait pas de cette revanche.

- Je le surveillerai, Madame Pomfresh. Vous savez, ma mère est Médicomage urgentiste, j'ai quelques notions en médecine.

Poppy Pomfresh mit ses poings sur ses hanches. Elle prit son air le plus sévère et fit à l'intention du jeune Weasley :

- Je veux quand même vous voir tous les deux jours pour un contrôle. En théorie, dans une semaine, vous devriez pouvoir à nouveau boire des potions. Pas de sport, vous ne forcez pas, vous vous reposez. Sinon je vous force à rester ici pendant toute votre convalescence.

- Oui, madame, je ferai attention à moi.

L'infirmière planta ses yeux dans ceux de son patient. Elle dut y lire quelque chose d'inquiétant parce qu'elle répéta encore une fois toutes ses recommandations et menaces pour conclure en se tournant vers Dawe :

- Je compte sur vous ! Si jamais il fait le moindre écart, vous en serez aussi responsable. Et je ne suis pas sûre que vous teniez à ce que je vous colle vous aussi.

- En effet, madame.

Elle les laissa enfin sortir, les suivant d'un regard encore un peu inquiet.

Quand les deux joueurs de Quidditch quittèrent enfin le bâtiment principal, Charlie prit une grande et profonde inspiration.

- J'ai cru qu'elle ne me lâcherait jamais ! Viens, on va aller philosopher avec Poulpo.

- Poulpo ? Ça vient de Tonks, ça, au moins.

- Ça se pourrait bien.

Grant ne commenta pas plus. Rien que de citer le nom de la jeune femme le hérissait.

C'était la fin d'après-midi de ce maudit 4 novembre. Il leur restait encore trois heures avant le repas du soir.  
Installé sur le bord du lac, Charlie s'appliqua à prendre racine au soleil. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amis. Grant échafaudait mentalement des plans à l'encontre des Serpentards, tandis que Charlie peaufinait intérieurement son plan destiné à achever son équipe quand, finalement, le roux se fit la réflexion que Dawe n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en danger. Dumbledore aurait lancé un sort de coussinage ou quelque chose du genre. Quand il en fit part au grand blond, ce dernier contra : non non, il avait bien fait, parce dans son état une telle dose de magie aurait aggravé les choses.

- Ho, et tu as pensé à tout ça sur le moment ? ricana Charlie.

- Non, absolument pas. J'y ai pensé après, à la fin du match, quand madame Bibine m'en a fait la remarque.

- Quel bon Gryffondor tu fais ! ajouta Weasley en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

- Il faut bien que j'honore ma maison régulièrement.

Grant allait encore dire quelque chose quand deux jeunes rouquins identiques en tous points s'installèrent à leurs côtés. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter insensiblement.

- Charlie ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Grant Dawe les avaient déjà rencontrés quatre fois, quand il était venu rendre visite à Charlie en été. Et, à chaque fois, il avait fait les frais de leurs petites 'farces'. Ils avaient mis la main sur un livre de potions et s'appliquaient à en tester toutes les possibilités. Après avoir caqueté trois jours sans même les avoir aperçus de tout son séjour, il avait décidé que, muscles de Batteur ou pas, il ne faisait pas le poids.

- On a bien réfléchi à ce que tu nous as demandé, commença l'un des jumeaux.

- C'est que, tu comprends, on est en même temps sur un autre projet.

- On tente de...

- Je veux pas savoir, coupa Charlie. Moins j'en sais, moins je serai impliqué dans votre futur conseil de discipline.

- Tu veux pas savoir comment on a prévu d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles ? poursuivit celui qui était le plus proche du grand frère.

- Non, répliqua catégoriquement Weasley.

- C'est pas possible d'aller chez les filles, fit Grant. Croyez-en plusieurs siècles d'essais.

Le sourire des jumeaux prit des kilomètres.

- Nous, on a trouvé...

- ... un plan infaillible !

Charlie leva son bras valide et recentra la conversation sur sa commande. Il fixa celui qu'il supposait être Georges. Peut-être celui des deux qui était le plus susceptible de lui répondre.

- En fait, c'est Flitwick qui nous a donné la bonne piste. Ce type est géant.

- Le meilleur des profs ! approuva le second.

- Vous lui en avez parlé ?

- On parle beaucoup à Filius. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret ne sera pas éventé.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Les jumeaux prirent un air outré :

- Notre aimé grand frère...

- ... qui doute ainsi de nous !

- Tu es si cruel !

L'un des deux posa théâtralement sa main sur son cœur. Son jumeau lui tapota l'épaule comme pour le consoler.

- Alors !?

- Bien sûr, qu'on a réussi ! Si tu t'en étais donné la peine, tu aurais pu en faire autant !

- Hum, Fred... commenta celui que Charlie avait pris pour l'autre. Tu oublies notre génie naturel. Tout ce talent que nous cumulons...

- ... qui a été si mal réparti entre nous tous...

- Ça avec notre charme dévastateur...

- Oui, finalement, nous comprenons.

Charlie prit son mal en patience et attendit en rongeant son frein qu'ils se décident à lui dire si tout était prêt.

- Nous avons fabriqué quelques prototypes... commença enfin l'un des jumeaux (Fred, si Charlie les croyait - chose qu'il était loin de prendre pour argent comptant).

- Tu pourras les tester dès que l'envie t'en prendra... continua Georges.

- Note bien que nous sommes heureux de travailler pour toi...

- Et de ne pas faire partie de ton équipe.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et leur sourire s'élargit.

- Note bien aussi...

- Que nous avons une attitude professionnelle...

- Nous avons fabriqué un contre-sort ! conclurent-ils ensemble.

Et sur un « Dors bien, Grant-grant ! », ils s'en allèrent.  
Inquiet, Dawe fixait un Charlie, qui affichait son expression la plus satisfaite. Grant tenta bien de lui tirer les vers du nez mais son capitaine tint bon. Le blond ne sut rien jusqu'au lundi quand, à cinq heures du matin, un coq invisible chanta pendant un quart d'heure dans ses oreilles. Il lui annonça qu'il était attendu pour six heures tapantes sur le terrain de Quidditch.

**Note**

Répliques en moyen français :

- Ces jouvenceaux damoiseaux seroient-ils venoye challengier Auguste Remondin le Traveilhier ?  
Ces jeunes gens seraient-ils venu défier Auguste Remondin le Bourreau ?

- Tant fist Remondin, celle journee, que chascuns disoit que le chevalier aux blanches armes avoit ferjoustee la feste. Dixit Arras,  
Tant fit Remondin, ce jour, que tous dirent que le chevalier aux blanches armes avait fait les meilleures joutes de la faite. C'est ce qu'a dit Arras.

- Jobelins ! Gayeulx ! Coquinailles !  
Insultes, insultes, insultes.

Ressource, les espaces en moins : h t t p : / / w w w . l e x i l o g o s . c o m / f r a n c a i s _ d i c t i o n n a i r e _ a n c i e n . h t m # m o y e n


	6. L'Orgueil des Lions

**Equipe/Joueur:** Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Pénélope Deauclaire, Irma Pince, OCs.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Univers et personnages empruntés à J. K. Rowling, sauf les OCs, évidemment.

**Note : **C'est les vacances, ma bêta adorée (que je remercie chaleureusement, Cybèle) elle aussi est en vacances, alors la suite risque de ce faire attendre. Je vais tout de même tenter de conserver mon rythme, je vous promet rien.  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, profitez en bien !

**L'Orgueil des Lions.**

Toute cette histoire avait mal tourné.  
Personne, sauf extraordinairement Olivier, n'avait pu le prévoir, mais ça avait tourné d'une manière catastrophique.

Au petit matin, le coq invisible avait chanté dans les oreilles des six membres de l'équipe (inutile pour Charlie qui était déjà levé et déjà parti) ainsi que des deux remplaçants, leur intimant de se rendre presto sur le stade de Quidditch.

Charlie arriva le premier, mais ça c'était normal : Charlie était toujours le premier sur le terrain de Quidditch. Olivier était déjà là, ce qui était normal aussi, parce qu'il arrivait toujours en même temps que son capitaine ou peu après, mais ce qui l'était moins c'était que Grant arrive troisième. Habituellement, Grant arrivait avant-dernier ou bon dernier à la limite du retard ; mais là, en même temps, c'était la pointe du jour et Grant se savait plus matinal que Charlie. Enfin, ce n'était pas difficile d'être plus matinal que Charlie et pourtant, même si le capitaine était plus une créature du soir, il était quand même arrivé le premier et Olivier le deuxième donc, en fait, c'était quand même bizarre qu'il arrive troisième. Ledit batteur marqua un arrêt pour s'éclaircir les idées. Cinq heures du mat', même pour lui, ça restait tôt.

Grant claironna un bonjour en déboulant dans les vestiaires ; autant bien commencer cette journée. Charlie grommela une réponse indistincte, visiblement pas dans sa meilleure humeur. La tête dans une armoire, le capitaine tentait de sortir la malle contenant les balles en dépit de son épaule blessée. Et Olivier lui lança un regard d'avertissement proche de l'agonie.

- Attends, je vais t'aider... commença Grant, se voulant serviable.

Après tout, si habituellement il arrivait en retard, c'était précisément pour éviter d'avoir à préparer les affaires. Il pourrait peut-être se rattraper aujourd'hui... Il arrêta ses pensées en avisant le visage cramoisi de son ami.

- Non mais je ne suis pas un Cracmol, non plus ! tonna-t-il, le front en sueur, réprimant une grimace. Charlie se redressa, une main contre son flanc, avant de la rabaisser vivement. Le roux fixa Grant et Olivier d'un oeil noir, les mettant au défi de faire la moindre remarque, puis déplaça son attention sur le sujet de son ire. Vu l'intensité du regard, Grant n'aurait pas été étonné de voir la malle se réduire en poussière.

Olivier tira timidement sur la robe du batteur et lui indiqua la porte des vestiaires de la tête. Grant aurait bien aimé sortir lui-même les balles mais, si c'était pour rendre furax Charlie, il allait l'attendre dehors avec le Dubois.

À peine étaient-ils sortis des vestiaires qu'Olivier fit, la voix partant dans les aigus :

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas aggraver sa blessure !

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, non ? Charlie est un grand garçon.

Olivier le regarda comme si Grant était un demeuré, avant de se désoler :

- Ça va pas, ça va pas du tout.

Dawe arqua un sourcil circonspect. Olivier tenta d'expliquer :

- Ce n'est pas un comportement de capitaine, alors l'équipe ne sera pas une équipe.

Comme son interlocuteur ne semblait toujours pas saisir la gravité de la situation, Dubois s'enflamma et réessaya :

- Je veux dire, le capitaine n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, alors s'il ne se comporte pas comme le capitaine qu'il est normalement, l'équipe ne le reconnaîtra pas et ça ne va pas aller et...

- Olivier, laisse tomber.

Grant ne comprenait pas et il devait admettre que ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, les considérations de Dubois sur la normalité des capitaines de Quidditch. Une douce voix hurla depuis les vestiaires de rappliquer illico et de se mettre en tenue. Ils s'entreregardèrent, pas très motivés pour retourner dans l'antre de la bête.

- Toujours aussi aimable, commenta Grant. Vivement qu'il se calme.

Olivier tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés.

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va se calmer ?

Dawe éclata de rire et, d'une petite tape sur l'épaule, il lui répondit :

- Mon fils, Weasley ne reste jamais bien longtemps en colère.

- Mais il n'est pas en colère ! répliqua « Mon fils » d'une toute petite voix.

Charlie explosa à ce moment-là : « En plus, il faut que je vienne vous chercher !? ».

- Ah ? Noooon.... Maman n'est pas en colère du tout ! ironisa Grant en prenant les devants.

Olivier marmotta qu'il ne saisissait pas et le suivit, la tête basse, avec la sensation de se jeter dans la gueule du dragon.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva pile poil pour les sauver d'un énième sermon sur le pourquoi il est si important de nettoyer, gratter, cirer, assouplir, bref de prendre soin de son matériel.  
Lorsque Septimus, Cesar, Marvin et les remplaçants Nicolaus et Acuben arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par un grognement assorti d'un cordial « Montrez-moi vos tenues ». Il fallut tout de même cinq minutes au capitaine pour qu'il se rende compte d'un vide dans son équipe.

- Où est O'Beara ?

Et là, chose que Grant n'avait pas imaginée possible, l'humeur de Charlie se dégrada. Il éclata en invectives, soulignant le fait qu'étant sensément une équipe ils auraient dû s'assurer de sa présence. Le capitaine passait en revue les punitions possibles quand un glacial « Je suis là, Charlie » le coupa dans son élan.

Wilzamine se tenait très droite dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne salua personne, se contentant de fixer Weasley.

- Tu es en retard, cracha son capitaine.

La poursuiveuse serra les poings.

- De quel droit... commença-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'interrompit, la mâchoire crispée. Visiblement, Wilzamine tentait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Le rouge s'empara de son visage, s'étala sur son cou pour tout envahir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. O'Beara craqua et, prenant une grande inspiration, elle hurla dans la petite pièce :

- Non mais, pour qui tu te prends !?

Charlie sursauta et répliqua vertement :

- Qui je suis ?

- Ça va pas de nous lever à pas d'heure ?! poursuivit-elle, ignorant complètement ce que son opposant répliquait sur le même niveau sonore :

- Figures-toi que je suis ton capitaine et que je vous lève aux heures que je veux !

- On a dépassé le stade des rois de droit absolu depuis quelques centaines d'années. C'est pas pour nous faire tyranniser par un nabot roux à l'école !

- Vous suivrez l'entraînement que je vous donnerai et tu vas pas venir faire ta petite contestataire !

- Cinq heures du matin, mais faut être malade pour imposer ça ! C'est pas parce que t'es barge que tu dois nous faire subir toutes tes lubies !

- Vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dirai de faire et toi, tu te la fermeras !

- C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Surtout, tu ne recommences pas un coup comme celui de ce matin ou, crois-moi, il ne restera pas assez de toi pour te reconnaître !

- Ouhhh j'ai peur !

- Tu devrais ! Parce que là, vraiment, tu as dépassé toutes les bornes !

Tout au long de leur dispute, elle s'était pas à pas avancée jusqu'à lui faire face. Elle lui pointa un index rageur sous le nez pour bien souligner sa colère. Charlie montra instinctivement les dents et, plus mauvais que jamais, il répondit :

- C'est vous qui avez dépassé toutes les bornes avec votre Quidditch de minables !

La gifle claqua dans un silence de mort. Wilzamine avait frappé avec tant de force que la marque de sa main se découpait en blanc sur la joue de Charlie. Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché, encore sous le choc de voir son amie violente. Les yeux de la fille le vrillèrent pendant qu'elle ajouta :

- Ça... tu n'avais pas le droit. (Elle conclut, écœurée :) Tu vas regretter, aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'as frappé, fit-il, revenant enfin de ce qui venait de se passer. T'es virée.

- Non, Charlie, contra-t-elle en lui fourrant son sac dans le ventre.

Elle s'était arrêtée de tonitruer, et c'est d'une voix déterminée qu'elle termina :

- C'est moi qui pars.

Dans le même silence surréaliste qui venait de s'imposer, elle quitta les vestiaires.

Trente secondes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne bouge. L'équipe croyait que Wilzamine reviendrait sur ses déclarations et Charlie se demandait s'il parviendrait à se calmer. En vain. Il tempêta alors que personne ne se décidait à ouvrir la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Que vos tenues s'enfilent toutes seules ?

- Tu devrais aller la chercher, Capitaine, commenta Olivier, inconscient des regards d'avertissement de ses co-équipiers.

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça, Dubois ? feula Charlie.

- Parce qu'il en va de l'équilibre de l'équipe.

- C'est elle qui est partie, tu l'as entendue. Je vais pas aller ramper à ses pieds. Elle veut pas de nous, je veux pas d'elle.

- C'est pas bon, répliqua Olivier.

- Je t'ai rien demandé, Dubois. Tu sors et tu fais cinq tours de stade, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, ordonna-t-il, mauvais.

- C'est pas bon du tout, souffla Olivier en quittant les lieux.

L'atmosphère sembla s'épaissir comme de la poix avec ce deuxième départ. Et cela ne s'améliora pas quand Weasley fut toujours aussi incapable de sortir la malle restée dans son armoire. Cesar ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'avec un seul bras c'était juste impossible, la valise était trop lourde. Ils furent sûrs que la matinée serait catastrophique quand il s'avéra que Charlie n'avait pas encore assez récupéré pour lancer un 'simple' sortilège de lévitation.

- Mais enfin, sois raisonnable, tenta d'argumenter Septimus, tu es encore convalescent !

Sur cette remarque, il écarta son capitaine de l'équipement qui osait faire de la résistance, s'en chargea et sortit avec.

Grant fixait la porte des vestiaires, se demandant s'il pouvait vider les lieux lui aussi sans se faire lyncher. Il y avait peu de chances. Leur capitaine prit encore cinq minutes pour leur expliquer le programme de l'entraînement entre deux grincements de dents. Il baptisa ça 'Renforcement Musculaire'. Deux petits mots pour cacher le fait qu'ils ne toucheraient pas à un Souafle, qu'ils feraient beaucoup d'abdominaux et encore plus de pompes.

Il restait encore un quart d'heure lorsque Charlie envoya chercher le deuxième coffre de balles dont disposait Poudlard.

- Pour quoi faire ? questionna Septimus.

Ils n'avaient pas encore ouvert le premier, après tout. Charlie se contenta de le fixer. Longtemps.

- Ça va, je discute pas.

Il s'exécuta.

Charlie, qui s'était toujours montré constant dans sa bonne humeur (il lui en fallait beaucoup pour se mettre en colère), prouva tout au long de la journée qu'il disposait aussi d'une rancœur infinie. Grant ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, mais au bout de neuf heures, Weasley était parvenu à faire fuir la plupart de ses amis.

Il grogna pendant le petit déjeuner, rouspéta pendant ses heures d'Histoire de la Magie et, malheureusement, tomba sur Crurispurpureus pendant la récréation. Les Gryffondors savaient que les Serpentards se pavaneraient après le match. C'était une certitude de la même trempe que le ciel était bleu ou que le Soleil se levait le matin. Venir les narguer à l'infirmerie n'avait été que le commencement. Comme ils le savaient, ils s'y étaient plus ou moins préparés pendant le week-end, seulement rien ne les avaient préparés à ... ça. Et surtout, Grant s'imaginait qu'il aurait derrière lui toute l'équipe pour contenir leur turbulent (et très susceptible) capitaine. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que lui. Juste lui pour faire face à... ça. Ça, c'était le capitaine des Verts portant avec un air de conquérant sur les épaules une magnifique peau beige. Le col était plus touffu et plus sombre. Il s'approcha de Charlie, suivi de toute sa clique.

- Ho, Weasley, admire donc ma nouvelle cape ! Mon père vient juste de me la faire parvenir par hibou express. Il est tellement fier de mon match.

Il exécuta un petit tour sur lui-même, tandis que Charlie passait de son rouge (à présent coutumier) à l'écarlate.

- Dégage ! aboya-t-il avant de le dépasser.

- Toi qui t'intéresses tant aux bêtes, Homme des Bois, as-tu reconnu celle qui donne un cuir aussi soyeux ? l'arrêta Gildas.

Charlie pivota et le fixa droit dans les yeux sans desserrer les dents.

- Je suppose que non. C'est du lion, bien sûr ! Votre peau est à la pointe de la mode.

Tout se passa très vite. La 'cour' de Gildas éclata de rire, une baguette apparut dans la main de Grant, tandis que Charlie entreprit de se jeter en poids et volume sur son homologue vert. Dawe réagit juste avant que Weasley ne percute Crurispurpureus, le rattrapant par les épaules. La seconde de folie passée, Gildas cria au scandale :

- Vous avez un sérieux problème mental, tirer les baguettes juste parce que l'on discute chiffons ? Soyez sûrs que j'en réfèrerai à notre directeur de maison.

Charlie rua en lançant un chapelet d'invectives. Dawe resserra sa prise sur son ami avant de réaliser qu'il appuyait sur sa blessure. Weasley ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, et pourtant son teint était passé de pourpre à blême en un temps record.

- Tu manques tellement d'imagination dans tes insultes, Weasley, que c'en est pitoyable ! Remarque, cela ne m'étonne point outre mesure, avec les affligeants géniteurs que tu te traînes.

- Crève ! hurla Charlie. Il s'échappa de la prise de Grant, profitant de ce que son ami rangeait sa baguette.

- Charlie, mais ne fais pas attention à ces crétins ! Viens, on s'en va ! s'écria le batteur en même temps.

Le blond rattrapa son ami juste avant qu'il ne plante un coup de poing en plein dans la figure de son ennemi. Il lui fit une prise de tête pour le bloquer sans lui faire de mal et le tirer en arrière.

- Viens, on s'en va.

Grant Dawe avait bien remarqué, lui, que Gildas n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement de défense. Le Serpentard n'attendait que ça, que Charlie l'agresse, pour pouvoir s'en plaindre à Rogue. Weasley, qui avait décidé de perdre son cerveau pour la journée, écrasa le pied de Grant dans l'espoir que celui-ci le lâche.

- Je vais faire de toi de la pâtée pour chat ! pesta le roux, tandis que Dawe raffermissait sa prise.

- Charlie, on s'en va.

Grant ne sut jamais à qui cette dernière invective était adressée avant que Charlie ne décide de perdre aussi sa langue. Et c'est en le traînant qu'il le ramena jusque dans le grand hall. Gildas les suivit sur quelques mètres en commentant :

- Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques, j'espère que vous en avez conscience !

Puis le détestable bonhomme trouva enfin quelque chose d'autre à faire.  
Ce fut comme si Charlie n'avait attendu que ça. Dès que les Serpentards disparurent de leur environnement immédiat, le capitaine fut pris de tremblements et son visage se couvrit de sueur.

- Hey ? OK, je t'emmène chez Pomfresh.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu vas pas me faire un malaise, au moins ? Viens t'asseoir.

- Mais non, je vais bien !

Il grogna pour faire bonne mesure mais Grant ne voulut rien entendre et le traîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Posé sur une chaise, Charlie sembla récupérer un peu , malheureusement son humeur ne changea pas d'un iota. Ses lèvres étaient blanches et son front semblait peler tellement il transpirait.

- Tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie. Tu as vraiment une sale gueule.

- Fous-moi la paix, grincha son vis-à-vis.

- Certainement pas. Tu vois, tel que je suis, je vais te faire chier jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Dans tout ça, on aura pas pu profiter de notre récré.

Puis Grant se rappela du programme de son ami, il jugea utile de souligner :

- Pas de connerie, hein, avec Nez-Crochu ! Ton frère nous fait gagner plein de points en ce moment, ce serait chouette d'ajouter la coupe des maisons à notre palmarès.

Charlie se contenta de lui lancer une œillade noire comme toute réponse et Grant sut que c'était pas gagné. Dawe songea à convoquer un conseil de guerre.

- Ça va pas, ça va pas du tout !

- On l'avait compris, Dubois, grinça Marvin.

Il fronça le nez et se mit à surveiller leurs alentours. Manquerait plus que le sujet de leur réunion se pointe à l'improviste.  
Dubois continua comme si son partenaire ne l'avait pas interrompu.

- C'est pire qu'une catastrophe, c'est calamiteux, cataclysmique !

- Dubois, tu nous saoules, là !

Marvin avait accompagné sa remarque d'un vilain coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Olivier.  
Le gardien glapit, laissa passer une seconde avant de dire d'une toute petite voix ce qui l'inquiétait réellement :

- Wilzamine est partie.

La morosité tomba sur la tablée.

- On est là pour arranger ça, rappela subitement Septimus.

Comme pour se persuader que c'était possible, il ajouta :

- On va la ramener.

- On va avoir du mal, après ce matin. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a tenté de nous assassiner ? grimaça Marvin, qui la prenait mauvaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'insurgea Grant. Il n'a jamais voulu nous tuer.

- Non, c'est vrai, les six Cognards, c'était juste une preuve d'amour ! contra Marvin sur le même ton. Le poursuiveur se demandait encore où Weasley avait bien put trouver les deux derniers Cognards qui avait eu raison de lui.

Un silence consterné plana quelques secondes avant que la 'présidente' de l'assemblée n'arrive en courant à moitié. Vu les lieux, il valait mieux se montrer discret.

Le cheveu en l'air, le souffle court, Pénélope poussa du pied la chaise pour pouvoir jeter ses livres sur la table.

- OK, Olivier, c'était quoi, cette urgence ? questionna-t-elle de but en blanc. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle avisa l'équipe réunie autour de la table. Ils faisaient une tête encore pire que lors de leur défaite et elle ignorait qu'il était possible d'avoir l'air encore plus déterré.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Charlie a viré Wilzamine, commença Olivier.  
- Et il nous mène la vie dure, ajouta Cesar, qui enchaîna par le menu sur les événements du matin. Comment ils avaient été cruellement tirés de leur lit à cinq heures moins le quart, comment l'affreux gallinacé invisible n'avait cessé de chanter sur leurs épaules que lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour le terrain de Quidditch. Comment, à leur arrivée, Charlie était déjà dans une humeur massacrante, comment ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec Wilzamine qui mettait les pieds dans le plat. Et surtout comment cette dernière avait collé une baffe monumentale à leur capitaine avant d'annoncer qu'elle quittait l'équipe. Il termina sur quelques mots à propos de l'effroyable entraînement où ils avaient enchaîné les pompes et les tours de stade avec des parcours d'obstacles.

- Personnellement, je trouve que les exercices étaient bien choisis, vu que le but de ce matin était le renforcement musculaire, chose importante pour...

Olivier n'acheva pas sa phrase, sa voix s'éteignant sous les regards noirs de ses collègues.

- Et puis, dans la journée, il a quand même trouvé le moyen de nous faire perdre soixante points, compléta Cesar.

- Il paraît qu'il a dit à Rogue d'aller se faire voir chez les Magyars à Pointes, fit Grant.

- C'est quoi, les Magyars à Pointe ? demanda Olivier.

- Ça doit pas être vrai, sinon on aurait perdu bien plus que soixante points, estima Septimus.

- J'étais en Arithmancie mais je sais qu'à la base on devait avoir perdu dans les deux cents points... J'ai entendu les hurlements de nos... compatriotes... McGo a dû intervenir.

- OK, c'est bien, tout ça, intervint Pénélope, mais...

Face aux regards outrés, elle se reprit :

- Non, c'est vrai, c'est pas bien, cependant... qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, au juste ?

- Dubois a dit que tu étais une bonne conseillère en communication, expliqua Marvin. Alors on s'est dit que tu pourrais nous aider à établir une sort de... de... de plan d'attaque pour nous ramener Willy et remettre notre capitaine à l'endroit.

Pénélope ne put retenir un soupir, se pinça l'arrête du nez et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise._  
« Ces Gryffondors... »_, songea-t-elle. « _Ils s'imaginent vraiment qu'on peut faire ce genre de choses ? Attaquer pour ramener les gens... Ils sont vraiment une espèce à part. _». Puis son regard erra sur son entourage. Ils avaient établi leur... 'conseil de guerre' entre le rayon 'Sports Modernes' et celui 'Sports Antiques'. Soit ceux qui étaient à l'exact opposé du bureau de madame Pince. C'était un bon endroit, en somme, bien choisi pour se cacher à la vue et à l'ouïe fine du cerbère. Sauf qu'elle doutait que cette équipe de ... Gryffondors... y ait à peine songé. Pénélope en fut convaincue quand elle vit ce que tenait Dubois entre les mains : ' Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges '. Non, il ne tenait pas le livre entre les mains, il ... il le caressait ??  
Ainsi, il l'avait au moins à moitié écouté quand elle lui répétait que la théorie était aussi importante que la pratique. _« __Un Gryffondor qui lit, on aura tout vu !__ »_ Pénélope reprit sa pensée. Percy lisait. Mais elle doutait régulièrement que son compagnon appartienne réellement à cette maison. Oui, mais si ce n'était pas un Gryffondor, qu'était-il ? Certainement pas un Serdaigle - il avait ce côté borné qui l'aurait fait souffrir au sein de sa tour où l'on remet tout en question en permanence. Pas à Poufsouffle, définitivement pas à Poufsouffle. Serpentard, alors ? Non, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux complots ; pour être honnête, il n'y comprenait rien du tout. Percy ne vivait pas dans la même réalité. Alors...

- C'est vraiment un Gryffondor ? C'est pas possible, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

- Quoi ? demanda Dubois, l'air confus, une main toujours sur la couverture de l'ouvrage.

Sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'il le prenne, ce bouquin. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'ouvre. Comment faire pour qu'Olivier lâche prise sans réveiller ses soupçons ? Cette considération la ramena sur l'objet de sa présence et surtout de la présence des autres.

- Bon, ce que vous me demandez, c'est une médiation, définit-elle. Pour que médiation il y ait, il faut que les parties en conflit se rencontrent et acceptent au moins de s'écouter.

- Hein ? intervint très intelligemment Marvin.

- Je doute sérieusement qu'on parvienne à mettre Charlie et Willy dans la même pièce. Ce sont tous les deux des grandes gueules bornées et avec un ego de bonne dimension, remarqua Septimus.

- J'ai l'ai prévenue de cette réunion, et elle est pas là, révéla Olivier.

- Qui ça ? redemanda Pénélope.

- Mais Wilzamine ! Elle veut pas revenir ! s'affligea le gardien avec de grands gestes des bras, agitant par la même occasion le livre qu'il tenait. Pénélope fut prise d'un tic à la paupière droite.

_« Ne l'ouvre pas ! »_ admonesta-t-elle intérieurement, priant pour que la télépathie existe, tandis que Septimus, inconscient du drame qui se jouait, faisait la réflexion :

- Pas si sûr, Willy n'est jamais à l'heure. Elle est pire que Grant et c'est pas peu dire. Quoi que, dans ton cas, je soupçonne fortement ta fainéantise.

- Merci, Sept, moi aussi je t'aime.

- Il faut leur tendre un piège, médita Cesar.

_« Oui, une diversion et je lui chipe le tome des mains. Ouais, non. C'est pas ce qu'on fait de plus discret. »_

- On pourrait pas rester honnêtes ? questionna Septimus. Parce que lorsque Charlie s'apercevra qu'on a voulu le rouler, il ne pourra plus rien écouter du tout. Et nous allons mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

_« Le mettre dans la confidence pour qu'il me rende le bouquin ? Percy m'étranglera quand il l'apprendra. Quoique, si je manœuvre bien, il ne le saura jamais... »_

- Et comment on fait pour qu'ils supportent la présence de l'autre plus de trois secondes ? interrogea Marvin.

- On présente bien la chose ? proposa Olivier.

_« Tu dois me laisser ce satané bouquin parce que j'y échange des mots doux avec mon galant (non : amoureux, il ne comprendrait pas galant). »_

- Je vois pas avec quels arguments on pourra faire ce miracle... répliqua Cesar Doors.

_« Parce que cet idiot est persuadé que si je lui envoie ça par hibou il sera discrédité aux yeux des professeurs. Sauf qu'il ne voit pas que du coup les autres s'imaginent des choses sur son compte. Ha, et dans son monde, les joueurs de Quidditch sont des illettrés et les gens cultivés – comprendre ici tous ceux qui ouvrent un livre en dehors des heures de cours - se désintéressent de ce sport. » _

- Le piège, c'est plus facile, insista Doors.

- Non mais franchement, vous vous souvenez ? Ce sont nos amis !

Pénélope prit une inspiration et, avant que Septimus n'ait pu continuer sa révolte contre le procédé, elle rappela :

- Revenez sur Terre, voyons, elle n'est partie que depuis ce matin, ça ne peut pas être si grave.

Le lourd silence qui accueillit sa déclaration commença à la faire douter.

- Elle l'a frappé, redit Olivier.

- Et ils sont caractériels, fit Septimus.

- Ah ça oui ! s'enflamma Cesar. Ils ont mauvais caractère et sont tellement dans ce qu'ils font, tellement...

- Passionnés ? suggéra Pénélope avec une grimace.

_« Note mentale : se rappeler que les Gryffondors viennent d'une autre planète. TOUS les Gryffondors. »_

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Ils ont le sang chaud ! approuva Cesar.

- C'est plus chaud, là, c'est bouillant, remarqua Grant.

Il garda son air sérieux l'espace d'une seconde, puis tous les garçons éclatèrent d'un rire gras.

- Mais chuuuut ! Madame Pince ! les reprit Pénélope en se faisant l'effet d'une puéricultrice.

_« __Les hommes et leur humour à deux noises.... pff !__ »_ se désola-t-elle intérieurement.

- Bon, fit-elle à voix haute, maintenant il faut travailler sur le traité de paix.

Cesar et Marvin continuèrent à chercher la chausse-trappe parfaite ; Septimus, avec Grant, compilait une liste des arguments pour ramener Charlie à la raison et espérer calmer Wilzamine et Olivier, lui, avait ressorti son fameux carnet rouge pour y écrire Merlin savait quoi. Pénélope le vit se relire, puis prendre avec détermination 'Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges'.

_« Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de ça, tu sais ? » _Au lieu de quoi elle interpella Dubois :

- Pourquoi, à ton avis, Charlie a fondu un câble ?

Olivier reposa le livre (_« Ouf... ») _puis considéra la question avec beaucoup de sérieux. Au point que Pénélope dut étouffer un petit rire.

- Je dirais que c'est lié à notre défaite.

Pénélope leva un sourcil. Ça, c'était une évidence. Mais parfois il était utile de citer les évidences. Le gardien continua, sur un ton étrange, comme s'il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il disait :

- Il a envie qu'on progresse mais c'est clair, il ne sait pas comment... comment faire pour que son équipe le suive. (Puis il s'enflamma :) Il est pourtant du devoir de tout joueur de chercher à atteindre l'excellence ! Ah ! Ça, il faut que je l'écrive !

Ce qu'il fit sur le champ. Puis il fronça les sourcils, l'expression de nouveau soucieuse :

- Je devrais peut-être lui faire lire mes réflexions.

_« Du moment que tu lâches le livre, tu fais ce que tu as bien envie de faire. » _Mais il n'empêche qu'elle avait un minimum de conscience professionnelle :

- Sois logique, ce n'est qu'un brouillon, tu devrais plutôt lui faire lire une version plus travaillée et structurée.

_« Quelque chose qui ne te mettra pas une honte pareille. »_

- Tu as raison. Tu sais, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as conseillé, confia-t-il en montrant le livre. J'ai lu le résumé, il a l'air passionnant ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des livres sur le Quidditch ! conclut-il, enthousiaste.

_« Meurs ! »_

- C'est bien, tu as vu d'autres titres qui t'intéressent ?

- Madame Pince m'a conseillé de regarder les autres 'ouvrages écrits par le même auteur', expliqua-t-il en s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir.

_« Sale vieille pie analphabète desséchée ! » _Pénélope attrapa des deux mains le livre. Le gardien la regarda de travers, confus. _« Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! » _Son cerveau tournait à plein régime mais elle avait du mal à trouver une excuse potable pour l'empêcher de lire. D'habitude, elle prêchait plutôt l'inverse.

- Ah vous êtes lààà ! Je vous ai cherchés partout ! Et puis j'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de Madame Pince. Vous savez qu'elle ne m'a pas crue, au début, quand je lui ai dit que j'étais élève ici ? OK, je suis jamais venue mais bon, c'était pas une raison. Ouah, franchement c'est immense ici, j'ai jamais vu autant de livres !

- Wilzamine ! Tu es là ! bondit Olivier, oubliant sur le moment le livre et Pénélope qui allait avec.

_« Merci Merlin ! Promis, je serai une sorcière sage à présent. Enfin, pour une semaine. Promis. »_

Pendant que Dubois faisait un résumé détaillé de tout ce qui avait été dit et envisagé (piège compris), Pénélope retira discrètement toute sa correspondance. _« Tant pis, aujourd'hui il aura droit à un hibou de l'école. Et puis il faudra se trouver une autre cachette, comme l'historique des Bavboules de 1809 à 1875. »_ Restait à espérer que ce bourrin de Gryffondor ne s'aperçoive pas que certaines pages étaient, disons, comme parfumées. Bien qu'elle doute sérieusement qu'il puisse en deviner la cause. Olivier termina son résumé et il attendit de voir la réaction de Wilzamine, qui ne se fit pas attendre :

- Je ne vais certainement pas ramper à ses pieds pour que ce crétin change d'humeur !

- C'est pas pour son humeur, c'est pour l'équipe ! contra Septimus avec emphase tandis que les autres opinaient de la tête avec ferveur.

- Mais c'est pour vous que je suis partie ! Il n'a pas à vous traiter comme ça !

La tablée explosa en commentaires.

- Silence ! ordonna si sèchement Pénélope qu'ils lui obéirent comme un seul homme. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux aux alentours. C'était pas le moment que Pince se pointe. Ses lettres étaient toujours sous son sac, et pas dedans. Et honnêtement, elle préférerait garder pour elle les petits cœurs rouges palpitants sur fond rose. Elle jeta ostensiblement un œil à sa montre et commença :

- Wilzamine est dans son droit. Il est parfaitement normal qu'elle réagisse à ce qui peut s'apparenter à de la provocation. Cependant, vous avez aussi raison de considérer les sentiments de votre capitaine. Il s'est parfaitement comporté ces dernières années, donc vous pouvez lui pardonner ce faux pas. Je vous propose d'intégrer un article dans le traité de paix stipulant que seul les volontaires iront aux entraînements matinaux. Par ailleurs, pour conserver la cohésion au niveau de l'équipe, ceux qui s'en abstiendront devront s'entraîner par eux-mêmes au cours de la journée.

L'équipe semblait bluffée par sa déclaration. Pénélope ne put retenir un air hautain, qui se décomposa dès que Wilzamine ouvrit la bouche :

- N'empêche que c'est pas demain qu'on me verra lécher les bottes de qui que ce soit.

_« Mais quelle tête de mule ! »_

- On m'avait avertie que tu avais peur de Charlie.

- Peur ? Moi ?! s'offusqua O'Beara.

- Sois honnête avec toi-même, continua Pénélope. Si tu refuses une joute verbale avec Charlie Weasley, c'est bien parce que tu as peur de perdre la face, non ?

- Certainement pas ! tonna la poursuiveuse-chanteuse.

- Baisse d'un ton, on pourrait t'entendre, la reprit Pénélope. (Puis elle conclut :) Alors tout va bien, ce soir après le repas je vous retrouve tous dans votre salle commune, et on clôturera ce malheureux événement.

Elle fourra sans en avoir l'air ses lettres dans son sac et quitta une table stupéfaite. En sortant, elle croisa Madame Pince qui fonçait au pas de charge du côté des rayons des sports, d'où s'élevait un certain brouhaha.

_« Trop facile ! »_

_oOo  
_

_**À suivre.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Une remarque ? Un commentaire ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, et bonne vacances pour ceux qui sont en repos ^ ^**_**  
**_


	7. DéTensions

Titre : Un plan tordu , Chapitre 07

Entraîneur : **miyusatzuke**  
Équipe/Joueur(s) : Olivier Dubois, Charlie Weasley, en secondaire quelques Ocs pour compléter l'équipe et tout au fond à gauche Pénélope.  
Rating : général pour ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'ensemble pour jouer avec, pas d'argent dans l'histoire. Cependant l'intrigue et quelques OCs sortent tout droit de mon cerveau tordu, si vous voulez copier, demandez-moi avant s'il vous plait. ;)

Maintenant que la paperasserie est finie, amusons-nous un peu...

C'est l'heure de la petite info complètement inutile, que vous allez peut-être lire et oublier avant la fin de ce chapitre ^ ^.

_C__elsius_, physicien suédois (1701-1744) construisit en 1742 un thermomètre à mercure qui marquait 100° au point de congélation de l'eau et 0° au point d'ébullition de l'eau... oui oui !... Mais en 1745 après la mort de Anders Celsius, _Linné_ (1707-1778) inversa l'échelle des températures et présenta à l'Académie suédoise un thermomètre à mercure qui marquait 0° pour la glace fondante et 100° pour l'eau bouillante (au niveau de la mer). A 4500 m d'altitude par exemple, un Tibétain mesure 81° pour la température d'ébullition de l'eau...

(ça vient des « mathématiques magiques, les maths amusantes » googlable.)

Note de l'entraîneur : Oui, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à revenir. Je suis vraiment désolé (j'essaierais de pas recommencer). Je suis toute confuse. [real life on]  
En fait j'avais carrément arrêté d'écrire, il m'a fallut tout ces mois pour prendre un nouveau rythme et parvenir à gérer l'espace qu'il me faut pour écrire (littéralement, je suis du genre envahissante avec pleins de plots bunny sur autant de petits bouts de papiers) et puis évidemment il en a fallut aussi un peu pour les relectures. [real life off]  
Dans l'histoire il n'y a eu que ma bêta pour être plus rapide que l'éclaire. Grand merci à toi !

J'espère ne pas avoir perdue trop la main et avoir écrit une suite correcte. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

o

**Dé-Tensions**

**o  
**

O'Beara regardait Deauclaire s'éloigner, la démarche hautaine. Wilzamine avait dû être un canidé dans une vie antérieure car elle sentait les poils de son cou se redresser - un peu plus et elle aurait découvert les dents et grondé. Plus snob que cette Serdaigle, elle n'avait pas encore vu. Comme quoi, on en apprenait tous les jours...

- Non mais de quel droit elle se permet de me parler comme ça ? enragea l'irascible poursuiveuse.

- On lui a demandé de venir pour tenter d'arranger les choses, plaida Olivier.

- "Sois honnête avec toi-même ! Si tu refuses une joute verbale, c'est bien parce que tu as peur de perdre la face, non ?" mima O'Beara d'une voix aiguë en faisant de grands moulins des bras. Il est pas question que je lui parle ce soir !

- Olivier n'a pas complètement tort, contra Marvin. Il faut que tu réintègres l'équipe, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner comme ça !

- Mais je ne vous abandonne pas du tout ! Je suis là, que je sache ! protesta Wilzamine en soulignant son exclamation d'un coup de poing sur la table. La poursuiveuse les détailla les uns après les autres.

- Je suis partie pour vous ! continua-t-elle. Il faut que Charlie se rende compte qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Il n'a pas à vous traiter comme ça, problèmes psychologiques ou pas. Tout comme cette Serdaigle n'a pas à se prendre pour la reine, problèmes d'ego ou pas.

La jeune fille renifla pour conclure et croisa les bras. Tout était dit, non ?

- Partir n'est pas la solution, déclama Olivier soudainement avant d'écrire sa phrase dans son carnet.

Wilzamine soupira et demanda :

- Dubois, qu'est-ce que tu scribouilles là, au juste ?

- Attends, je tiens le bon bout !

- Dubois... gronda Wilzamine pour insister.

- Si tu pars pour de vrai, tu trahis l'équipe, toute l'équipe mais aussi l'esprit d'équipe, et plus grave : l'esprit du Quidditch ! Alors ta position est fragilisée, c'est grave, l'enjeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

Wilzamine soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises ?

- Au fond, ce qu'on pense : tu nous as trahis en mettant les voiles, du coup on se demande... "Si elle est capable de nous abandonner en plein entraînement, ne l'est-elle pas en plein milieu d'un match ?"

admit Cesar en adressant un geste approbateur de la tête à Olivier.

- Vous êtes tous des demeurés ! fulmina-t-elle.

La table explosa en remarques et autres commentaires. Chacun tentait de démontrer son point de vue à O'Beara en même temps quand Madame Pince les mit à la porte de la bibliothèque avec force. Se rendaient-ils seulement compte de la chance qu'ils avaient de disposer d'une telle bibliothèque ? Ah, la jeunesse ! De son temps, ils avaient plus de respect !

.:°:.

Le groupe de jeunes « délinquants » se retrouva donc dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils firent silence l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre leur bruyante polémique sans se soucier le moins du monde des regards curieux lancés par les autres habitants de l'école. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne trouve de terrain d'entente. Dans tout ça, Grant tentait de reprendre les choses en main pour traîner l'équipe jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor. Pas la peine de laver son linge sale en public et surtout pas la peine que les Serpentards apprennent leurs dissensions.

Autant demander à un mur de bien vouloir s'écarter.

- Je crois que je suis fatigué.

La déclaration sans énergie de Dubois tomba dans un de ces trous sonore que peuvent connaître les brouhahas, séchant toutes reprises avant même leurs conceptions.

Dubois, fatigué ? La fin du monde était donc si proche ?

Abasourdis, les membres de l'équipe ouvraient la bouche, la refermaient, sans avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire pour casser l'ambiance étrange qui les frappaient. Olivier les regarda. Ils attendaient tous qu'il s'explique. Il se tourna alors vers Wilzamine :

- Je... je suis juste déçu.

Le gardien se retourna, dans l'idée de rejoindre la Tour, le pas théâtral, mais la poursuiveuse l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule, pas dupe pour deux mornilles. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et, la voix posée comme si elle lui annonçait un drame, lui dit :

- Olivier, il faut que tu sois conscient que les joueurs de l'équipe ne souhaitent pas tous devenir professionnels.

Sur ce, ce fut elle qui le planta là pour regagner la Tour.

Dans le silence toujours surréaliste, Acuben rappela qu'il ne leur restait qu'une heure avant le repas du soir et que Poufsouffle rencontrerait Serdaigle dans tout juste une petite quinzaine de jours.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire, continuait-il.

Face à l'incompréhension générale, le remplaçant tenta d'expliquer :

- Imaginez un instant que les Serpentards finissent derniers dans le classement ?

- Quoi, derrière Poufsouffle ? s'étonna Grant, plus que sceptique.

- Mais oui, s'ils marquent assez de points, avec ce qui sert de passoire à Serpentard, ils peuvent s'en sortir, continua le jeune joueur.

- C'est pas possible, contra Cesar. Tu étais où l'année dernière ? On fait pas plus mauvais que Poufsouffle.

- Cette année, ils ont choisi leurs membres parce que c'était gentil de leur part, renchérit Nicolaus. Vrai de vrai, j'y étais.

- Par contre, Serdaigle se défend bien, remarqua Septimus. Je les vois bien troisièmes, les couleuvres.

- Ah ouais, ça, ce serait cool ! approuva Marvin. Ils s'étoufferaient dans leur ego.

La perspective de leurs meilleurs ennemis surpassés par les 'intellos' les laissa rêveurs quelques instants.

- Bon, comment on fait ? questionna Marvin.

- Oui, on a besoin d'un plan. Je les ai vus à l'entraînement, ils sont un peu faibles en attaque, remarqua Nicolaus.

- Ils ont toujours été faibles en attaque, fit Marvin avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- On leur envoie Charlie, proposa Septimus avec un rictus mauvais.

- Cornfoot ne voudra jamais, opposa Marvin. Il est persuadé qu'on l'espionne ! Sa promotion de capitaine l'a rendu paranoïaque, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai que je l'espionne ! admit Nicolaus.

Le jeune homme, n'ayant pas trouvé de règle interdisant formellement de traîner autour du stade, passait beaucoup de temps à chercher l'inspiration lors des entraînements des autres équipes. Ça s'était révélé très utile quand Mur, le gardien Serpentard, avait tenté de trafiquer le balai de Charlie (depuis, le capitaine dormait avec l'engin).

- Il nous faudrait un transfuge, réfléchit à voix haute Septimus.

- C'est quoi, un transtrusque ? questionna Olivier.

- Il nous faut Pénélope, intervint Grant.

Et tous se tournèrent vers Olivier. Ce dernier, inconscient qu'un drame se jouait, insista :

- C'est quoi, un transtuge ? Ça fait très nom de gâteau, ça se mange ? Je suis pas sûr que faire grossir les Serdaigles nous soit utile. Le rapport poids-puissance du balai est très important.

- Mais non, idiot ! C'est pas un gâteau, c'est un traître ! Un transfuge, c'est un déserteur qui passe à l'ennemi. Il faut juste espérer que la fille ne tienne pas trop de la prêtresse Vong Elan, expliqua Grant.

- Hein ? Qui c'est, cette prêtresse ? Encore ton délire de guerres de l'étoile moldu ? Et puis je suis pas idiot et je suis sûr que mis à part Septimus, y avait que toi pour savoir ce qu'était un transmugue ! s'énerva un peu le gardien.

Il quêta du soutient auprès de ses coéquipiers, qui trouvèrent subitement leurs ongles très intéressants. De son côté, Grant voulut approfondir son image :

- La prêtresse Vong Elan avait donné des informations à la Nouvelle République pour contrer l'invasion Yuuzhan Vong sur la planète Ord Mantell. Le problème, c'était qu'elle avait surtout dans l'idée d'y détruire les Jedis.

Les Gryffondors froncèrent les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

- Tu veux dire que Pénélope pourrait vouloir nous voir perdre ? reformula Olivier.

Il ne paraissait pas convaincu. Après tout, la jeune fille l'aidait dans ses cogitations sur le Sport des Sports.

- Elle est Serdaigle ! justifia Grant. Elle voudra voir sa maison gagner la Coupe.

- C'est pas faux, approuva le gardien.

L'idée les plongea tous dans une intense réflexion. Un Serdaigle pouvait-il être perfide ?

- Si on lui demande de trahir sa maison pour la nôtre, elle fera de moi de la pâtée pour fléreur, ajouta Olivier. Je sais pas si vous l'avez déjà vue une baguette à la main mais elle fait peur.

- Tu es nul en sortilèges, remarqua Marvin, c'est pas dur de t'impressionner.

- C'est ma fête ou quoi, aujourd'hui ? se plaignit le gardien.

Marvin allait ajouter quelque chose quand Dawe le coupa :

- Ça suffit, vous deux !

- Les Serdaigles ne peuvent pas nous battre, même s'ils s'entraînent ! déclara subitement avec force Cesar.  
Seulement, c'était plus pour se convaincre qu'autre chose. L'équipe des bleus n'avait jamais été évidente à vaincre, alors si en plus ils les aidaient à renforcer leurs points faibles...

- Je préfère encore galérer face à Cornfoot plutôt que Gildas nous vole la Coupe, déclara alors Olivier avec de la rage dans la voix.

Et tous approuvèrent. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le pigeon qui aurait la délicate mission de faire de la hautaine Serdaigle leur intermédiaire.

Évidemment, Dubois fut désigné volontaire.

.:°:.

Le petit bout de temps qui leur restait avant la confrontation du soir passa trop vite aux yeux de Grant.

Le batteur avait retrouvé son capitaine dans le parc de l'école, pour apprécier toute l'étendue de son affreux caractère. Weasley, en l'apercevant, commença à lui détailler tout ce qu'il prévoyait de faire de Crurispurpureus – il hésitait entre vandaliser ses affaires et trouver un moyen de l'humilier en public – et ne s'arrêta qu'en s'asseyant à table. Une certaine personne lui avait cloué le bec rien que par sa présence : Wilzamine s'était installée en face.

Charlie renifla, constata que toute son équipe s'était réunie dans son coin de tablée, puis planta son regard dans celui de la poursuiveuse dans l'unique but de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue. Charlie était clairement hostile et Wilzamine le lui rendait bien.

Le ventre plein, l'irascible capitaine se calma un petit peu. Au lieu de la fixer froidement, il se mit à lancer des piques mesquines.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux manger ce friand ? Pense à ta ligne.

- Et toi, si tu continues à ouvrir la bouche, je ne suis pas sûre que tu conserves toutes tes dents.

Les vaines tentatives de Grant pour inclure Weasley et O'Beara dans une conversation plus calme se soldèrent toutes par de catastrophiques dérapages.

Lorsque Dawe s'enquit de l'épaule de Charlie, Willy demanda malicieusement la date à laquelle il pourrait remonter sur un balai.

Quand, après ça, le pauvre batteur tenta de les intéresser aux derniers films qu'il était allé voir chez son père moldu, Charlie se demanda à voix haute si une fille pouvait se passionner pour autre chose que les collections à l'eau de rose de chez Émotions Sorcières.

Désespéré, Grant chercha de l'aide auprès des autres, Marvin trouva dans la seconde un passionnant sujet de conversation avec Cesar, Septimus l'abandonna lâchement en posant des questions sur son carnet à Dubois. Personne ne voulait se mettre entre les deux pires caractériels de l'équipe.

Et puis, finalement, les terreurs n'eurent plus besoin de lui pour se faire la guerre à coups de mots.

- Hé bien quoi, être parjure ne te suffisait plus, il fallait en plus que tu sois une brute ?

- L'étendue de ton vocabulaire m'étonne. Ta petite phrase, tu l'as apprise par cœur ?

.:°:.

Une douloureuse heure s'étira avant d'enfin s'achever par l'arrivée à leur table de Pénélope. Wilzamine achevait tout juste son insulte quand la Serdaigle fit signe à Grant de vider le siège pour s'y installer. Ils se redressèrent dans un bel ensemble, Dawe pour se décaler d'une chaise, Charlie et Willy pour la fixer d'un air incrédule.

- Tu fais quoi, là, au juste ?

- Je m'installe, tu le vois pas ? Vous devriez vous asseoir vous aussi.

Ils s'exécutèrent, surtout pour l'entendre s'expliquer. Mais la poursuiveuse ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi, toi, tu t'installes ? questionna O'Beara, hargneuse.

Wilzamine aurait bien voulu que son agressivité suffise à la faire fuir. Au lieu de quoi, Pénélope se montra encore plus condescendante.

- L'aurais-tu oublié ? Pourtant, notre accord ne remonte qu'à quelques heures.

« Serait-elle revenue sur sa décision ? » s'interrogea la Serdaigle. Elle retint de justesse un soupir. Les Gryffondors...

- Il n'y a jamais eu aucun accord entre nous deux, grinça la poursuiveuse.

- Je sais, le poisson rouge fait mieux. Sa mémoire se compte en secondes mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Elle fixa Wilzamine et ajouta :

- Je pense que tu devrais peut-être consulter. Alzheimer si jeune, c'est rare, mais ça existe.

Willy devint rouge pivoine. Elle eut du mal à se retenir de frapper la table.

- Je crois que je vais la tuer, confia-t-elle assez fort à Grant.

- Bon, on peut commencer ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda enfin le plus concerné.

- Comment ça, on ne t'a pas expliqué ? Entre deux insultes, Wilzamine ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, rien, fit Weasley, le ton sec.

L'expression à la fois amusée et dédaigneuse de la Serdaigle avait le don de l'énerver. Pénélope inspira un grand coup et se lança :

- Alors voilà, il semblerait qu'un problème profond provoque des dissensions dans ton équipe, Capitaine Weasley, commença-t-elle en appuyant fortement sur les termes "dissensions" et "capitaine". Tu es d'accord avec le fait qu'une équipe se doit d'être le plus unie possible afin d'augmenter son efficience ?

- Ha, c'est bon, ça ! commenta Olivier en sortant son carnet rouge.

Charlie et Pénélope ignorèrent son interruption. Elle attendait une réponse, apparemment, alors il hocha de la tête pour qu'elle poursuive.

- Bien. Donc vous vous devez de régler ce problème. Je suis là sur la demande de certains membres pour servir de médiatrice. Nous avons, cet après-midi, abordé le sujet pour établir une ligne de conduite. Au vu de votre mentalité très... très... enfin, agre... Gryffondor - bref, au vu de l'humeur des tiens, nous avons opté pour un traité de paix. Il se décline en quatre grands points avec lesquels ils ne souhaitent pas transiger. Cependant, avant, afin de conserver la cohérence de notre démarche, je vais demander à Wilzamine O'Beara présente ici de te faire des excuses.

- Va crever ! fit la poursuiveuse entre ses dents.

Mais c'était pas vrai ! Elle perdait pas le nord, celle-là, avec ses grands mots et ses airs pompeux... Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'écrase comme ça aux pieds de qui que ce soit, et surtout en face de tout le monde. La Serdaigle dut y penser elle aussi parce qu'elle proposa de déplacer leur "délégation" dans un endroit, elle la citait, "plus propice au calme".

C'est ainsi qu'ils recommencèrent au pied du stade.

.:°:.

Le soleil avait complètement disparu derrière l'horizon et les gradins se découpaient en une masse sombre sur le fond du ciel où les étoiles pointaient. Aucune équipe ne s'y entraînait, on y trouvait seulement Hagrid en train de s'occuper de la pelouse avec des outils moldus. Certains pensaient qu'il était cracmol, comme Rusard. Le groupe d'élèves tira les baguettes et bientôt ces points de lumière chassèrent la nuit de leur lieu de rassemblement.

Pénélope laissa de côté le gardien des clefs pour reprendre son argumentation. Elle était parvenue déjà à faire faiblir la volonté de Wilzamine-tête-de-pioche et elle avait bien l'intention de réitérer l'exploit - non mais ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser damer le pion par une vulgaire Gryffondor sur le domaine favori de sa maison.

La Serdaigle essaya tout : les menaces (« Si tu veux pouvoir remonter sur un balai, montre-toi conciliante »), les cajoleries (« Allez quoi, tu es une fille intelligente »), la logique (« C'est donnant-donnant : tu t'excuses et il te reprend dans l'équipe »). En même temps, les « tu pourrais faire un effort pour la magnificence du Quidditch » de Dubois ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Et puis enfin, entre deux-trois soutiens timides de la part de ses autres collègues, Pénélope testa la testostérone – peut-être qu'à force de côtoyer tant de mecs...

- Ce serait le plus honorable de ta part !

Elle n'avait pas dû taper bien loin parce que c'était là que Wilzamine avait explosé.

- Honorable ? Honorable ? Tu sais ce que ce serait, un comportement honorable ? Ce serait que lui (là, la furie planta son doigt sous le nez du concerné), il s'excuse auprès de toute l'équipe. Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on oublie que je fais ça pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en foudroyant des yeux ses camarades.

C'était clairement devenu son leitmotiv.

Depuis le début du débat, Charlie avait conservé un silence obstiné. Il refusait de se prêter au jeu, tout comme Wilzamine, et surtout il refusait de reconnaître une culpabilité qu'il n'avait pas. C'était elle, après tout, qui avait réagi au-delà de toute mesure, pas lui.

Et comme, la seule fois qu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour exposer ce fait sur un air buté, Wilzamine explosa une seconde fois. Le ton monta tout de suite entre eux et l'équipe trouva d'autres sujets de conversation pour cette soirée, les laissant se crêper le chignon à loisir. Toute l'équipe, sauf Dawe.

Pénélope se pinça l'arrête du nez, maudissant intérieurement tous les dieux qui l'avaient mise dans cette position. Toutes ses leçons de diplomatie ne lui servirait à rien dans ce cas-là. Est-ce que les relations internationales pouvaient ressembler à... ça ? Est-ce que la possibilité d'exercer son talent de médiatrice valait de se prendre la tête avec des Gryffis pur jus ?

À côté d'elle, Grant poussa un long soupir et observa ses amis se crier dessus à qui mieux mieux.

- On va pas pouvoir avancer, ils ne s'écoutent pas, marmotta la Serdaigle, plus pour elle même que qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils sont tous les deux aussi bornés l'un que l'autre.

- Ils sont trop fiers pour rendre les armes. On commence à avoir l'habitude, répondit son voisin.

Pénélope se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. Grant s'expliqua :

- Tous les ans, c'est le même manège, ils se disputent comme des chiffonniers avant Noël. L'année dernière, c'était parce que Charlie avait plaqué une copine de Willy. Celle d'avant, c'était parce que Willy avait dragué trois mois durant Egoi Equidem, un cousin de Crurispurpureus. Un Serpentard, précisa-t-il devant l'air intrigué de son interlocutrice. Mais, déjà à la base, elle faisait ça pour se venger de la fois d'encore avant où Charlie avait eu le malheur de lui demander de faire attention à qui elle fréquentait parce qu'il soupçonnait fortement Gildas de fomenter des complots. Il se trouve qu'il n'avait pas eu tellement tort puisque Nicolaus les a vus saboter son balai quelques temps après, seulement Willy avait largement eu le temps de prendre la mouche. En fait, je crois bien qu'on peut dire que leur amitié, étrangement, se base sur des disputes. Le jour de sa sélection, Willy et lui ont passé la journée à se crier dessus. Soi-disant qu'il aurait eu des propos machos... J'en suis pas convaincu, parce qu'elle prend facilement les choses de travers, surtout si ça vient de lui.

- Attends une seconde. Tu veux dire que O'Beara est capable de se venger d'un truc un an plus tard ?

- Quoi, rapport à la liste des gens fréquentables ? Non mais faut pas faire attention à ça, Charlie fond un câble régulièrement avec la saison de Quidditch. En dehors de ça, il est sain d'esprit.

- Je parle de Wilzamine, précisa Pénélope.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Ha oui ! Oui oui, c'est une rancunière.

- Si c'est à ce point, je vois pas trop ce que je fiche ici. Je doute de pouvoir attirer leur attention.

Grant revint au présent. La situation semblait différente de leurs disputes habituelles. C'était la première fois qu'elle le frappait. C'était la première fois aussi qu'aucun des deux ne trouvait le moyen de s'excuser dans la demi-heure (même sous de fallacieux prétextes : « Si on se réconcilie pas je vais mal dormir cette nuit et on va moins bien gagner, alors je m'excuse, et je vais me coucher. Là ! »). Que la journée avait été longue ! Il avait envie de les laisser mariner dans leur jus, d'aller se coucher et de voir si demain ne serait pas plus vert.

.:°:.

Malheureusement, il eut l'occasion de réaliser son souhait. La médiation fut un beau flop. Pendant qu'il discutait avec la Serdaigle, d'autres reproches ressortirent pour se mettre entre la poursuiveuse et son capitaine. Après ça, aucun d'entre eux ne voulut baisser les armes en dépit de tous les efforts diplomatiques de Pénélope et c'est après un ultime mouvement de colère qu'ils retournèrent à la Tour chacun de leur côté, sans plus s'adresser la parole. En fait, ils n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation.

Il ne restait plus que le gardien pour faire la constatation de leur triste état.

- Si on avait crevé l'abcès dès le début, on n'en serait pas là. Toujours entretenir un climat de communication au sein de son équipe !

- Olivier, le coupa Grant.

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

Dawe n'était pas d'humeur. Le regard fixé sur le dos de son rouquin d'ami, il tentait de tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Ils avaient tout fait pour régler cette histoire sur le champ. Etait-ce une erreur ? Ça avait toujours été explosif entre Charlie et Wilzamine, ils avaient un caractère trop semblable pour qu'il en soit autrement. Auraient-ils dû les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls ? Cependant, il lui semblait que ces chamailleries étaient une forme d'amitié, non ?

« Elle reviendra, non ? Il la reprendra, n'est-ce pas ?

...

Quelle longue journée ! Ça ira mieux demain. »

.:°:.

Le capitaine et sa poursuiveuse se firent la tête encore trois jours. Trois longues journées où ils se traitèrent avec froideur. Le fait que le coq invisible ait continué à chanter tous les matins n'y était certainement pas étranger. Apparemment, O'Beara en avait assez de crier, donc elle évitait toute personne en rapport avec le Quidditch, et Charlie « n'adressait pas la parole aux traîtres ».

Le quatrième matin, ils revenaient d'un entraînement difficile où ils avaient revu absolument toutes leurs techniques d'attaque (ce qui faisait beaucoup) et s'installèrent avec lourdeur à table pour le petit déjeuner. Septimus et Cesar avaient rejoint leurs propres amis, tout comme Acuben, en passe de devenir titulaire. Marvin était resté avec eux mais surtout parce qu'il suivait Olivier, qui avait conservé sa place habituelle à gauche de Grant. Charlie s'affala en face de ce dernier, toujours de méchante humeur. Heureusement pour eux, il boudait ce jour-là. Donc pas de cris, pas de remontrances à tous bouts de champ, pas de discours culpabilisants. Non, juste des regards chargés de menaces et des silences lourds à couler un navire. De fait, ça laissait un peu respirer les autres. Marvin était d'ailleurs passé à un autre sujet. Sa dernière marotte était le capitaine adverse. Il semblerait que Gildas Crurispurpureus s'était fait « Duboïser » et qu'il se soit mis lui aussi à prendre des notes de façon frénétique. Et comme pour le premier, Marvin était très curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien contenir ces notes. Olivier remplaçait Wilzamine dans ses plans, persuadé qu'il devait préparer une nouvelle félonie contre leur équipe. Grant ne participait que mollement à la discussion. Ils avaient déjà perdu contre Serpentard et, comme on ne pouvait rejouer un match déjà fait, Dawe était persuadé que Gildas devait comploter contre Serdaigle. Le vert ne pouvait honnêtement craindre Poufsouffle - personne ne craignait Poufsouffle.

La discussion était animée entre le gardien et le poursuiveur sur « comment jeter un œil discret par dessus l'épaule d'un Serpentard ? » quand Wilzamine passa derrière Charlie, faisant mine de ne pas les voir. Marvin eut alors comme un vieux réflexe :

- Willy ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon plan ?

La jeune femme fit une micro-pause, puis détourna vivement la tête, avec l'intention de poursuivre son chemin. Ce qui acheva d'agacer Grant, qui rugit de tous ses quatre-vingt dix kilos :

- Y en a marre !

Il avait hurlé si fort dans la grande salle que presque tout le monde s'était tu pour le regarder. Bon, et maintenant ? Le batteur se leva, les yeux plantés dans ceux de la jeune femme, et lui désigna la place vacante à la droite de Charlie.

- Installe-toi avec nous.

Il avait dit ça comme un ordre et, comme elle hésitait, il ajouta un peu plus doucement :

- Je t'invite.

Surprenant tout le monde, elle accepta.

.:°:.

Une fois son bol de café au lait servi, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à son géant d'ami. Elle lui laissait l'initiative et il ne savait pas très bien quoi en faire.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, vous êtes amis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

- J'veux des excuses, et la promesse qu'il ne recommencera pas, grincha Willy. Combien de fois faut que je le répète ?

Dawe abattit son poing sur la table.

- Des excuses ? Des clopinettes, oui ! On est des lions, pas des blaireaux, on s'excuse pas ! On agit !

- Ha ? fit-elle sans regarder son voisin de tablée.

Grant la vit tourner et retourner sa phrase dans tous les sens pour enfin tomber d'accord avec lui. Elle décréta :

- Dans ce cas, je veux une action.

Le rouquin, qui ne s'était pas départi de son air buté, se contenta d'émettre un « grumph ». Wilzamine le prit pour un encouragement et elle continua :

- Y a un piaf dans ma chambre, un du genre si discret qu'on peut pas s'en débarrasser.

La jeune femme se tourna enfin vers Weasley pour conclure :

- Tu t'en charges ?

Le capitaine « grumpha » une seconde fois, la poursuiveuse hocha de la tête et mordit dans sa viennoiserie.

Grant n'aurait su dire si l'incident était clôt mais, déjà, il y avait un mieux.

.:°:.

La situation évolua un peu. Comme convenu, ne venait à présent aux entraînements matinaux que les 'volontaires'. Il était à noter, cependant, que la grande majorité de l'équipe se sentait très volontaire lorsqu'au banquet du soir un certain capitaine de leur connaissance leur posait la question sur un ton lugubre. Wilzamine se présenta même une fois, soi-disant pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien y faire, et Charlie se contenta de « grumpher » quand elle reprit son poste mine de rien.

La semaine s'étira en longueur. Grant revenait de l'infirmerie, où il avait tenté de soudoyer madame Pomfresh. Elle avait été catégorique :

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous menacez de m'envoyer tous les Serpentards en petits morceaux que je vais laisser monsieur Weasley remonter sur un balai. S'il n'avait pas forcé sur son bras, il y serait déjà. Vous êtes réellement pénibles ! Allez donc dire aussi à monsieur Dubois que ses quinze poèmes par jour ne marchent pas plus que votre misérable chantage.

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui le côtoyez...

- Je soigne aussi miss McGonagall. C'est un trait que vous partagez avec tous ceux de votre maison, il faudra vous y faire. Maintenant filez !

- Dites-moi au moins combien de temps encore vous allez le clouer au sol !

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il reste réellement tranquille, jeune homme ! Il faut à son corps une vraie semaine de repos. Attention, une de sept jours et pas une de sept heures ! Tant qu'il s'agitera, les potions que je lui donne seront ralenties.

Grant lança à l'infirmière son meilleur regard de chien battu accompagné de son « s'il vous plaît » numéro 6, celui à fendre les cœurs tendres. Madame Pomfresh ne semblait pas disposer de cœur à faire fondre et elle le chassa avec la promesse que, s'il restait à l'embêter une minute de plus, elle lui faisait passer un check-up complet, ceux du genre où on avale les concoctions les plus affreuses.

.:°:.

Le soir était tombé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Tout le château de Poudlard dormait du sommeil du juste. Tout le château ? Pas tout à fait. La Tour des Gryffondors comptait une petite pièce de bureau, auparavant utilisée par les préfets, mais à présent fort peu utilisée parce qu'aveugle, exiguë, et empestant les livres colonisés par les moisissures. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi au fond d'une partie labyrinthique du château avait achevé son oubli complet. Cette petite pièce retrouvait aujourd'hui une nouvelle jeunesse. Une secte étrange d'encapuchonnés de noir y tenait sa première étrange réunion.

- Tu connais celle de la sorcière bouclée, du scroutt à pétard et du gnome ?

- Non, et je ne veux pas la connaître.

- C'est un tort...

- Elle est vraiment marrante. Alors on va te la raconter quand même.

(Soupir.)

- Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Parce que nous sommes vos chevaliers servants... Que dis-je ? Vos guides servants, gente dame.

- Parce que nous vous sommes complètement indispensables.

(Re-soupir.)

- Bon, alors, cette blague...

- Tout le monde est là ? On peut commencer, alors, avant que j'en prenne un pour taper sur l'autre.

- Que de rudesse !

- Et nous qui croyions qu'elle nous aimait.

- Mais bien sûr, qu'elle nous aime...

- Seulement, elle ne le sait pas, c'est tout.

- Bon, alors, on est là pour faire le point sur les actions que nous allons mener.

- Haa, cesse de prendre cet air de conspirateur ! On est là parce qu'il faut clouer au sol Charlie et que, s'il nous entend, ça sera la fin du monde.

- T'exagère, la fin du monde c'est trop cher pour lui.

- Il n'aurait pas assez de toute sa vie pour nous dédommager.

- Par contre, c'est tout à fait dans ses possibilités de faire de votre vie un enfer de tous les jours.

- Ça, ce serait vraiment trop drôle. Est-ce qu'on fait bien de les aider ?

- Mais bien sûr, c'est aussi très drôle de comploter contre notre frère.

- Ho oui, c'est bien vrai !

- Est-ce que vous allez nous laisser en placer une ?

- Oui, nous vous laissons la parole.

- Bon alors, parce qu'en fait si on réfléchit bien, y a pas que contre Charlie qu'il faut comploter, y a aussi contre Gildas. Ça va faire deux semaines que... bref, que vous-savez-quoi s'est produit et on ne s'est toujours pas vengés.

- Pour ça, ne vous en faites pas, on y travaille.

- Ils vont en avoir pour leur frais.

- Nous on vise l'ensemble de l'équipe !

- Et nous aussi, on aimerait bien y participer.

- Est-ce que notre plan peut inclure des participants supplémentaires ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

L'assemblée explosa en commentaires peu flatteurs.

- Par contre, on pourrait modifier le plan d'origine pour vous inclure.

- Et puis n'oubliez pas qu'il faut faire en sorte que Serdaigle gagne contre Serpentard avec au minimum 170 points pour qu'ils leur passent devant.

- Il nous reste peu de temps pour les entraîner, même s'ils étaient d'accord. Le match est dans à peine plus d'une semaine.

- Attendez que je récapitule : il faut coincer Charlie, se venger des Serpentards et faire gagner les Serdaigles. Vous comptez sérieusement faire tout ça en même temps ?

- C'est pas impossible, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Si on s'y met tous ensemble, on doit être en mesure de monter un plan assez tordu pour atteindre tous nos saints objectifs.

L'un des participants sortit de sa robe noire un carnet rouge vif dont l'usure témoignait du grand usage qu'il en faisait :

- J'ai ouvert depuis la dernière fois une section 'offensives'. J'ai plein de théories qui pourraient nous aider.

.

_.°._

_.  
_

_À suivre..._

* * *

_**Alors ? Ce n'était pas trop affreux ? Un petit commentaire ?  
La suite est en bonne voie, je planifie qu'elle tombe entre des mains compétentes dans deux semaines. Vous devriez être en mesure de la lire donc dans trois.**_

A bientôt.


	8. Perseverare Diabolicum

Titre : Un plan tordu , Chapitre 08

Entraîneur : **miyusatzuke**  
Équipe/Joueur(s) : Olivier Dubois, Charlie Weasley, en secondaire quelques Ocs pour compléter l'équipe et quelques guests stars.  
Rating : général pour ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'ensemble pour jouer avec, pas d'argent dans l'histoire. Cependant l'intrigue et quelques OCs sortent tout droit de mon cerveau tordu, si vous voulez copier, demandez-moi avant s'il vous plait. ;)

Note : J'ai une vie fort chargée en ce moment, je pense que ça continuera ainsi sur une longue durée, les chapitres seront donc encore plus irréguliers, mais l'histoire continuera et parviendra à son terme, ne vous inquiêtez pas. ^ ^

Joyeux Noël ! Bonnes fêtes !

* * *

*

**Perseverare Diabolicum**

*

« Sorcières et Sorciers, bienvenue au deuxième match de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, qui, comme vous le savez, opposera les Serdaigles aux Serpentards.

Les équipes entrent sur le terrain ! En bleu, les Serdaigles, menés par leur capitaine et poursuiveur Hieronymus Cornfoot. Aux battes, Aloisiac Puto et Ivo Psittacus ; ils défendront Joachim Scopas et Launegisil Tolero aux postes de poursuiveurs tandis que Damase Foveo s'occupera des anneaux et que Deicole Sampeur chassera le Vif. »

Olivier avait coincé Pénélope dans le hall d'entrée, juste au début de la récré, comme on tombe dans une chausse-trappe. Personne à ses côtés, aucune échappatoire. Et puis il lui avait annoncé entre deux élucubrations sur les Serpentards qu'au fait, "Grant est intervenu alors Willy est re-là".

- Quoi !?

- Bah, il les a juste engueulés très fort alors ils se sont réconciliés.

Haussement d'épaules gryffondorien.

« Ces… ces… »

Deauclaire n'osa pas prolonger sa pensée, ça se serait vu sur son visage. Elle avait su dès le premier regard que cette fille, là, la bourrine, ne faisait que du cinéma. Pénélope aurait dû s'en douter qu'ils dramatisaient tous, avec leurs faux airs de stars de théâtre.

- S'ils avaient juste besoin de ça, ce n'était pas la peine de me déranger ! ragea-t-elle.

Elle s'en était donné du mal, avait tout rationalisé pour eux…

- Tu sais, c'est Grant, hein… fit Olivier comme si ce fait expliquait tout.

« Peuh », conclut quant à elle Pénélope intérieurement.

- Enfin, reprit-il, je suis pas venu te voir pour te raconter tout ça. Heu… comment te dire…

Le gardien se plongea dans un long examen du bout de ses chaussures. Pénélope ne pipa pas un mot. Gêné, Olivier entama :

- On a eu… une sorte d'idée…

Re-silence embarrassé.

- Alors ? Cette idée ?

Dubois lui raconta tout : leur désir de voir les Serpentards le plus bas possible dans le classement, l'idée qu'ils avaient eue d'entraîner l'équipe bleue et donc le besoin d'un intermédiaire de la même maison.

- C'est juste hors de question, lâcha Pénélope en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, tout en espérant qu'il n'insiste pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bien différent de ce que tu fais avec moi.

- Comprends-moi bien. Si effectivement je t'aide pour tes… théories… c'est uniquement pour que tu lâches la grappe à Percy. Il est vraiment trop gentil avec toi, ajouta-t-elle, à moitié pour elle-même.

Olivier laissa passer presque une minute sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés. Pénélope crut un instant en avoir fini et pouvoir retourner à sa petite vie. Le Gryffondor demanda alors, circonspect :

- Attends une minute, il est où le rapport avec Percy ? Parce que là, je vois pas.

« Le Souafle continue de voler rapidement de main en main, monopolisé par les Bleus. L'équipe de Crurispurpureus semble incapable de le conserver plus de dix secondes. Chez les Verts, la technique est toujours la même, si agressive qu'après huit minutes de jeu aucune tentative de but ne s'est encore concrétisée. En tout cas, le combat est rude dans les airs, nous avons encore une fois du beau spectacle ! »

Des silhouettes se faufilent, plus silencieuses qu'un courant d'air. Le dortoir des garçons est plongé dans le sommeil en cette heure avancée de la nuit.

On avance, furtif, ombre parmi les ombres. On tâtonne aussi, dans cette profonde obscurité, et on se cogne le gros orteil contre un coffre.

- Aïe !

- Chhhhut !

- Ton "chut", il est plus bruyant que mon "aïe".

- Tais-toi, crétin ! Tu te crois où ? On est en mission, là !

- Mais chuttttte !

Grandes gesticulations que l'on peut entre-apercevoir grâce aux minuscules grains de lumière lunaire qui filtrent par les fenêtres.

Les silhouettes se rapprochent d'un lit en particulier. Elles fouillent, fouinent, continuent à se chamailler à demi-mot. Quand soudain, une silhouette brandit victorieusement un objet, enfonçant l'une de ses extrémités dans le ventre d'un collègue d'aventure.

Le groupuscule vide enfin les lieux, le malheureux empalé en dernier.

- La prochaine fois, marmonne-t-il dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas, je m'en occupe seul. Ce ne sont que des boulets.

- Et ! Les Serdaigles n'ont rien pu faire face à la vile manœuvre des Serpentards, qui ouvrent les scores !

- Neu-tra-li-té, monsieur Jordan. N'oubliez pas votre devoir de neutralité, le coupa une voix sèche.

- Plus neutre que moi, on ne fait pas, professeur McGonagall. Vous devez avouer que coincer un joueur ainsi pour être sûr qu'il se prenne un Cognard et lâche le Souafle, c'est vil !

L'enseignante souffla longuement avant de commander d'une voix grinçante :

- Ils n'ont enfreint aucune règle connue... pas encore. Reprenez votre commentaire.

- Oui, Professeur. Pendant ma conversation avec la très estimée directrice de la glorieuse maison des Gryffondors...

- N'en faites pas trop quand même.

- Oui, Professeur. Je disais donc que les Serdaigles ont changé leur organisation. Ils semblent avoir adopté une formation d'attaque classique en triangle mais d'une dimension bien plus grande que l'habituelle. Le capitaine, Cornfoot, en est la pointe. C'est... impressionnant. Cornfoot joue à pleine puissance de son balai, il pilote l'attaque de manière très habile et très souple ; ils sont vraiment très rapides, tellement que les Serpentards, misant toujours sur leur force, n'arrivent pas à suivre. Voler à cette vitesse c'est... Quelle acrobatie ! Cornfoot est complètement fou ! Il vient d'intercepter le Souafle entre Flint et un Cognard, plongeant si près du joueur que le Serpentard manque de basculer dans le vide ! Il passe à Tolero, qui passe à Scopas et de nouveau à Tolero ; ils volent tous très vite, très près de l'adversaire ! Mais comment évitent-ils les accidents ? Ils sont complètement fous !

- Monsieur Jordan, respirez...

- Les Serdaigles ne font pas honte à leur maison et utilisent ingénieusement tout le volume du terrain. Les passes couvrent de la distance. C'est risquer de se faire intercepter le Souafle mais pour l'instant ça semble marcher ! En dépit des nombreux mouvements arrières pour tromper l'ennemi, les Bleus avancent ! Ça va très très vite, comme je vous l'ai dit, ils sont tous à puissance maximum. Ils sont déjà dans la zone des anneaux. Le Souafle ne reste pas en place, désorganisant les Verts. Psittacus fait des passes longues mais puissantes, il envoie à Puto, Cornfoot, Psittacus, Cornfoot et... c'est le buuuuuuut ! Mur n'a rien pu faire, pas plus que Crurispurpureus et ses Cognards. Serdaigle égalise !

- Hieronimus ! Ho, Hiero ! Cornfoot ! Les cris de Dubois traversèrent toute la cour, depuis la titanesque entrée de Poudlard.

Le malheureux capitaine des Serdaigles ignorait encore à ce moment précis que répondre à cette injonction allait lui changer la vie. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta et se retourna, curieux de savoir ce que ce gamin de Gryffondor lui voulait. Olivier le rejoignit en de grandes enjambées, inconscient lui aussi qu'il allait ici jouer toute sa réputation future.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! déclara-t-il avec emphase comme bonjour. Vous devez gagner contre Serpentard et pour ça, vous allez avoir besoin de notre aide. Ça tombe bien, je vais vous « coacher », continua-t-il sur le même ton, très sûr de lui.

Cornfoot éclata de rire et poursuivit son chemin.

Si le malheureux capitaine des Serdaigles avait en cet instant eut le troisième oeil ainsi qu'une tasse avec au fond des feuilles de thé écrasées, il aurait regardé ce petit événement avec toute la paranoïa dont il était capable et aurait probablement appelé toutes ses connaissances à la rescousse.

Évidemment, la divination étant pour lui la définition du terme charlatan, il ne disposait ni du premier, ni du second. Ce qui tombait on ne peut mieux pour la secte des ombres mystérieuses.

- La folie a atteint tout le stade ! À chaque action d'une équipe, les supporteurs se déchaînent ! Ici, on s'entend difficilement, le plancher tremble sous les coups de pied que donnent les élèves pour accompagner leurs chants. Les olas se succèdent, des sorts lumineux grésillent au-dessus, c'est à qui fera le plus de bruit.  
Les Serdaigles tiennent en échec les Serpentards mais ça ne se fait pas sans mal. Nous voilà maintenant à près de quarante minutes de jeu et l'écart entre la livrée bleue et la verte se creuse enfin. La force des batteurs ne peut rien contre les acrobaties aériennes des aigles. Ils rasent le sol, les tribunes, les poteaux, font passer le Souafle sous le nez de leurs adversaires. La colère gronde parmi les Serpents qui commencent à cumuler les erreurs quand ils parviennent enfin à attraper la balle. Et pourtant, ils parviennent à marquer à l'occasion ! C'est un match marathon qui s'annonce, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais ça sera long, douloureux... j'ai besoin d'idées, les gars.

Les yeux dans le vague, le rouquin imaginait très bien son ennemi suspendu à un crochet de boucher, complètement à sa merci. Ses voisins ne semblaient pas enclins à l'aider dans la réalisation de son rêve. Quel dommage...

Dans le fond de la classe, un conseil d'urgence avait été convoqué par le capitaine des Gryffondors : son balai avait disparu dans la nuit.  
Alors le « comment un artéfact et son médium interagissent dans le cas d'une métamorphose par l'entremise dudit objet », ça attendrait. Son précieux balais... un Comète 260 série S, réglé spécialement pour la voltige et qui, accessoirement, lui avait coûté cinq étés de dur labeur ainsi que la totalité de ses économies. La première chose qu'il avait eue rien que pour lui et qu'il ne transmettrait pas au reste de sa fratrie – ho que non, c'était le sien à lui !  
C'était... c'était son inspiration, c'était... son balai chéri, quoi ! Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un maudit Serpentard aveuglé par son cœur de pierre pour lui faire ça.

Finalement, il allait le plonger dans une piscine d'asticots des Carpates, ils sont si carnivores que Brûlopot y avait laissé la pulpe de ses doigts. L'avantage avec les vers, c'est qu'il lui laisseraient le temps de demander à Gildas comment, mais comment était-il parvenu jusqu'à son dortoir ?  
Histoire qu'il sécurise le lieu quand il aurait retrouvé son précieux balai, des fois que d'autres Serpentards à la moralité douteuse n'y remettent les pieds.  
Oh mais qu'il le haïssait, cette grande tige toute sèche ! Lui voler SON Comète ! Gildas avait décidément mauvais fond et il était capable de tout... de tout...

Et si...

Et si il abîmait le balai ?

Charlie sentit la classe tanguer autour de lui.

« Crurispurpureus vient de réclamer un temps mort. On a peu de doute quant au pourquoi ! Le score est de 20 à 50 pour les Serdaigles. M'est avis que ce furent vingt très longues minutes pour les Serpentards. Peut-être le capitaine des Verts va-t-il rappeler à ses coéquipiers qu'ils doivent marquer des buts et non pas en encaisser !

- Jordan !

- Oui, Professeur ! Les Serdaigles profitent de cette pause pour se réunir eux aussi. Les airs sont sérieux, que peuvent-ils bien comploter ? »

Le soir même où Dubois était venu faire son petit numéro, chacun des Serdaigles appartenant à l'équipe eut la surprise de trouver sur son lit avant le repas un étrange carnet rouge accompagné d'une lettre à la graphie soigneuse :

_Vous trouverez ci-joint un essai sur le __Q__uidditch. Je suis sûr que vous y trouverez de l'inspiration pour travailler. Surtout__,__ concentrez-vous sur vos attaques, l'année passée c'est grâce à ça qu'on vous a battu__s__. J'ai pris la peine, dans cette optique, de marquer les pages qui pourraient vous intéresser. _

Cornfoot commença par un « Il ne manque pas d'air, celui-là. ». Puis, quand il apprit que toute son équipe en avait reçu un exemplaire, il grommela « l'a de la suite dans les idées ». Sa paranoïa se réveilla. Comment cela était-il parvenu jusque là ? Quel était leur but ? Ils voulaient les déstabiliser ? Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire ! La colère pointa le bout de son nez et il fit le tour de ses coéquipiers histoire de retirer ces bêtises Gryffondors de leurs blanches mains. Les Rouge et Or ne gagneraient pas sa maison !

« Le match vient de reprendre. Globalement, je ne vois pas de grandes différences dans le positionnement stratégique des Verts, nous verrons bien cela avec le temps. Les Serdaigles non plus n'ont pas changé de tactique. Le Souafle n'a pas fait long feu dans le camp des Serpents et déjà les Bleus se lancent à toute vitesse à l'assaut des anneaux avec Cornfoot en tête ! ... Ha, ça doit faire mal ! Le Souafle vient de changer de camp, rattrapé par Flint, Tolero s'est pris un Cognard dans le dos signé Gildas. La balle reprend sa danse endiablée, de Flint, elle vole dans les mains de Surmain qui la conserve et fonce tête baissée tout droit. Les Cognards pleuvent autour, monopolisés par le capitaine des Verts et son complice Brachiumlucis. Leur tactique est plus que jamais violente et les poursuiveurs protègent leur prise par tous les moyens.  
Au-dessus, Frelon, l'attrapeur Serpentard, tourne autour du terrain, à la recherche du Vif. Nous comprenons maintenant, ils souhaitent mettre un terme rapidement au match. Nous verrons ce qu'il en est vraiment ! »

Charlie criait moins. Non non, il ne s'était pas enfin calmé. Charlie boudait moins aussi, et non, il n'était pas plus remis de la défaite de son équipe qu'atteint d'aphonie, il avait juste trouvé un nouvel objet de colère. Cet objet était roux mais n'appartenait pas à sa famille, cet objet avait un prénom qui commençait par un G et finissait par un S. Et accessoirement, cet objet lui rendait son regard noir au travers de la Grande Salle. Ça faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures que son unique avait disparu. On peut en faire, des choses, en cinq heures. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'aborder la raclure verte pour obtenir un petit indice d'où son précieux balai pouvait être séquestré.

Comment l'approcher à moins de deux mètres sans lui sauter à la gorge ?

En fait, il lui fallait les jumeaux.

Noir. Noir, genre vraiment noir, alors que ça devait être bleu genre bleu layette. Comme il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait d'erreur dans la composition (et surtout parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas le temps de recommencer), il avait quand même glissé quelques gouttes de la mixture dans le verre de Charlie. Son frère était venu les trouver, tenant un discours pas très cohérent où il avait vaguement capté 'balai' et 'Serpentard' suivis d'une boucherie et d'une vengeance dans une seule et même phrase. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien tout compris. De toute façon, c'était au tour de Fred d'écouter. Charlie porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Théoriquement, ça devrait le court-circuiter pour la soirée ; ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de tester leurs théories à l'échelle humaine.

Seulement, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention, tout en parlant ils s'étaient dangereusement approchés du terrain de Quidditch (sûrement le rapport avec 'Serpentard'). Wilzamine apparut, comme de nulle part, et lui lança un furieux « _Quietis !_ ».

Charlie atterrit sans rien comprendre à l'infirmerie, et y retourna dans la journée du lendemain. Madame Pomfresh mit en effet tout ce temps à résorber la belle fourrure bleu électrique qui lui était poussée.

« Mais où sont passés les Serdaigles ? Les Serpentards semblent avoir mangé du lion au court de la pause, ils enchaînent but sur but. Bon sang, les Serdaigles, secouez-vous, ils vous rattrapent !

- Jordan !

- Flint slalome entre les joueurs, passe derrière Cornfoot et fonce comme une flèche droit sur les buts Serdaigles. Crurispurpureus lance les deux autres poursuiveurs chasser ceux des Serdaigles. Les figures kamikazes s'enchaînent et les Serpentards ne sont pas ceux qui dévient leur course pour éviter l'accident. Les coups de pied et de coude doivent pleuvoir. Flint approche de la zone des buts, et ce rascal est seul face au gardien et...

- Jordan !

- Et c'est le Buuuut ! Les Serpentard viennent d'égaliser 50 à 50 ! »

Hieronimus aurait voulu avoir des yeux derrière la tête. Il se sentait... traqué. Comment faisaient-ils ? Ça ne devait pas être loin de la magie noire, ce sort-là. Ou, si ce n'était pas classé comme tel, ça le devrait.  
Il s'agissait du fameux carnet rouge. Le premier soir, il en avait détruit toutes les copies en descendant souper. Deux heures plus tard, en remontant dans sa chambre, il entendit un mystérieux 'pop' : une bonne vingtaine de copies étaient apparues au pied de son lit. Après vérification, il avait établi qu'il en était de même chez ses collègues.

Il leur avait défendu d'en lire une ligne et les avaient lancés dans le feu de leur salle commune. Ça n'avait pas raté : une demi-heure plus tard, une quarantaine de carnets apparaissaient sur son sac de cours.

Mais comment ? Quel sort était employé ? Il était en septième année, à Serdaigle, il avait tout essayé et rien n'y avait fait. Hieronimus ne comprenait pas, et comme il ne comprenait pas, il ne prit pas le risque de supprimer ceux-là. Les enchantements de reproduction pouvaient se montrer dangereux, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire ensevelir par une montagne de manuscrits gryffondors. Surtout si c'étaient vraiment des Gryffondors qui avaient ensorcelé le carnet.

Il était Serdaigle, pas suicidaire.

« C'est clair à présent, les Serpentards cherchent à marquer à tout prix, Frelon à même quitté son poste d'observateur pour venir perturber le jeu des Serdaigles, et ça marche. Malheureusement.

- Jordan ! Je vous préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je vous reprends, à la prochaine incartade, je m'occupe des commentaires.

- Oui, Professeur. Donc les Serpentards sont déchaînés et clairement bien disciplinés, pour une fois. Après trois fautes en faveur des Serdaigles qui leur ont permis de remonter à 80, les Verts ne se firent plus prendre. Les Cognards volent bas dans le dos de l'arbitre et surtout sur le gardien des Bleus, Damase Foveo, quand un des poursuiveurs, disons Flint, se trouve devant lui. Attention, Cornfoot, ils recommencent ! Et c'est le buuuut ! Les Serdaigles n'ont pas encore trouvé de parade, et les points défilent très vite, c'est ainsi que les Serpentards mènent 140 contre 80 ! Re-pre-nez-vous !

Les ombres glissent, ouvrent la porte et la referme derrière elles en silence, enfin presque.

- Quand on en tient une couche aussi épaisse, on s'abstient de faire quoi que ce soit, fit une voix vive, lourde de reproche.

- D'abord, c'est de ta faute. C'est l'interaction avec ton sort qui a eu ce résultat épatant !

- Je suis sûr qu'on pourra en faire quelque chose.

- Il faudrait trouver d'où vient la couleur.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que vous trouviez le contre-sort ! Il a encore des poils dans le dos !

- Comment tu sais ? Est-ce que tu es allée voir ?

Grognements suivis de menace musclée.

- En fait, on a besoin d'un planning. Tout ça, c'est surtout dû à un mauvais timing. C'est très important, le timing dans une équipe, afin d'être efficaces dans les forces...

- Oui oui, on va s'attribuer un jour chacun, décréta la voix féminine pour couper le discours qui s'annonçait. Je prends demain.

- Ha non, toi, tu as déjà eu ton tour ! Je prends demain.

- Pfff, tout le monde le sait, tu es le plus... gentil avec lui. Je vais être ta suppléante. S'il ne lui est rien arrivé d'ici 17h demain, je m'en occuperai.

L'ombre concernée grommela mais ne répondit rien.

« Et buuuuut ! Foveo n'a rien pu faire, encore une fois, face à la manoeuvre de Donatien Aviaire. On a vraiment cru qu'ils allaient se percuter ! Aviaire marque ainsi le sixième de cette suite de buts, montant le score à 200 contre 80. Chaque tentative se concrétise. Dans les gradins, les supporteurs verts sont déchaînés, cependant les bleus ne sont pas en reste. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'au Quidditch tout est possible, et si les Serpentards sont capables d'une telle remontée, les Serdaigles peuvent faire de même !

Pendant que je parle, une énième attaque de Gildas traverse le terrain. Protégé par les Cognards, qu'il monopolise ainsi que ses deux collègues poursuiveurs et même leur attrapeur, Flint fonce droit sur le gardien. Ils ont rapidement retenu la leçon des vingt premières minutes du jeu, puisqu'à présent ils limitent au maximum les passes, empêchant les Bleus de reprendre le Souafle ! Cornfoot et ses équipiers tentent des manœuvres d'interception, en vain.

Hein ? De quoi ? Non mais lâche-moi....

- DAMAAAASE TU VAS ME LE BLOQUER, CE CO**ARD DE FLINT, OUI ?

- Monsieur Dubois ! Comment osez-vous ? Lâchez la baguette de Jordan, je vous prie !

- Excusez cette interruption. Donc Flint est à présent dans la zone des buts. Comme jusqu'à présent, le groupe compact des Serpentards le protège des Serdaigles. Joachim Scopas tente quand même une incursion par le bas. Il se fait accueillir par un Cognard, qu'il esquive. Le Cognard le poursuit, Aloisiac Puto arrive et le renvoie droit sur Flint, qui arme son bras. Le batteur Serpentard met un terme à la menace, Flint tire...

- DAMAAASSSE !

- Dubois mais dégage ! Ho ! Le gardien Serdaigle vient de faire un miracle ! Il a bloqué le tir de Flint ! Dans mon petit coin de tribune, c'est la folie ! L'espoir vient de renaître !

Le Serdaigle s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas la réduction des carnets à l'état de poussière, de lambeaux, de confettis qui provoquait leur réapparition suivie immédiatement de leur dédoublement. Toutes les demi-heures, ils multipliaient leur nombre par deux. À dix heures du soir, le feu de leur salle commune ne se nourrissait plus que de manuscrits. Il se sentait à présent poursuivi par une malédiction. Et puis, sans crier gare, vers minuit, les carnets surnuméraires disparurent. Il n'en restait plus qu'une copie par personne. Avec un certain soulagement, il remonta se coucher. Les Gryffondors allaient entendre parler du pays, ils verraient qu'on ne se moquait pas de sa personne, ni de sa maison, et encore moins de son équipe. Ils allaient voir que leur guerre psychologique ne prenait pas, il allait se montrer plus futé qu'eux encore (même si ce sort le laissait perplexe, et puis de toute façon, même sous la torture, il n'avouerait jamais s'être laissé dépasser).

C'est pourquoi le lendemain, à peine réveillé, il descendit à grands pas droit sur la table des Rouge et Or. Il chercha un moment le responsable des yeux et se planta devant lui. Le gamin ne semblait pas surpris de sa présence, tant mieux. Hieronimus ouvrit la bouche pour lui remonter les bretelles, mais le Gryffondor le prit de vitesse :

- Ha, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Dubois en le pointant de sa petite cuillère. Je vous ai réservé le stade pour ce soir, de 16h à 18h. J'ai vérifié avec vos emplois du temps, vous êtes tous libres et ça tombe bien, les Serpentards ne l'ont réservé qu'une heure de 18h à 19h. Vous allez pouvoir travailler les figures que je vous ai marqué dans le carnet. D'ailleurs, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Hieronimus était tellement estomaqué de tant de culot qu'il en resta la bouche ouverte, bête.

Le crétin en face, lui, reprit et, avec le plus grand sérieux, lui tendit un papier :

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller, comme je reviens de mon entraînement matinal j'aimerais avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant les cours. Tiens, là j'ai fait une liste des attaques que vous devriez travailler ce soir, j'y ai aussi résumé les échauffements nécessaires des fois que vous oublieriez de prendre mon carnet. Allez ! Courage, vous pouvez les massacrer, les Serpentards !

Cornfoot reprit alors du poil de la bête tandis que son interlocuteur se levait.

- Non mais tu es un grand malade ! Tu n'es pas notre entraîneur ! ragea-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Olivier très sérieusement.

Et comme le Gryffondor lui tendait toujours son mot, le Serdaigle renifla en demandant si celui-là aussi avait été maudit. Deux Gryffondors, semblable comme des doublons, encore plus jeunes que le gardien, éclatèrent de rire à côté.

- Tu vois qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé !

- C'est pourtant simple.

- Il faudrait ajouter une voix pour expliquer le principe de base.

L'un des deux le regarda franchement :

- Alors, vous avez mis combien de temps ? Combien de copies sont apparues ?

Hieronimus écarquilla les yeux. Ils plaisantaient, ce n'était pas eux qui pouvaient en être à l'origine ? Des premières années ! Cornfoot en resta bouche bée, se demandant dans quelle dimension fantastique il était tombé.

- Tant que ça ? conclut l'un des jumeaux.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était trop dosé. Alors, raconte ! Vous avez mis combien de temps à vous rendre compte qu'il fallait lire entièrement les textes en rose pour interrompre le sort ? Tu comprends, on n'avait pas encore testé notre idée en grandeur nature.

- Fred, tu perds la tête, on l'a testé l'été dernier.

- Ginny, ça compte pas, elle a trouvé un autre moyen.

Son frère grimaça.

- Papa est un père indigne, il aurait jamais dû lui apprendre ce sort de chauve-furie.

Hieronimus abandonna à ce moment. Ces types étaient des fous. Il les planta donc là sans rien dire et retourna à sa table dans un état second. Quand enfin il mit bout à bout les informations qu'il avait entendues. Il hurla alors :

- QUI ? Qui a lu ce ramassi de bêtises gryffondors hier soir ?

La semaine se passa étrangement. Charlie sortit de l'infirmerie en prenant mille précautions. C'était juste la quatrième fois ! Tout ça était hautement suspect. Le lundi, son précieux balai avait disparu ; le mardi matin, il s'était levé en retard et avait découvert que son réveil matin avait disparu aussi ; le soir même, Wilzamine l'agressait et il terminait à l'infirmerie avec plus de poils qu'un Yeti. Le mercredi matin, Nymphadora venait le trouver et il échouait une fois de plus à l'infirmerie pour avoir testé avec son gang de gaffeurs le football américain sorciérisé. Le sort de placage qu'avait lancé Tonks l'avait surtout rendu lumineux, au point qu'il s'éblouissait lui-même.

Le jeudi, il avait cru que la poisse le laissait enfin en paix. Il avait entendu Grant houspiller le Coq-Chanteur, du coup il s'était levé à temps. Bon, Nicolaus le surveillait de près, au point qu'il avait dû lui crier dessus pour ne serait-ce que pouvoir se lever du banc. C'était avoir trop d'espoir : arrivé au repas de midi, MacGonagall le collait pour trois soirs avec un regard désolé (« Je ne pensais pas ça de vous, monsieur Weasley. »). Il se demandait toujours pourquoi quand une friandise offerte par Fred – oui, il l'admettait, il devrait le savoir, depuis le temps – l'avait transformé en être en deux dimensions. La dernière et quatrième fois était sans conteste la plus bizarre. Sa punition consistait en du nettoyage de toute la tour Gryffondor, et tandis qu'il se rendait dans les quartiers des elfes pour aller rendre seaux et brosses, il avait fait la rencontre d'un chevalier tout en métal et os qui l'avait invectivé avec force dans une langue étrange et qui, face à son manque de réaction, avait tenté de le pourfendre avec son épée. Là-dessus, Septimus était apparu – qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans le coin ? - et avait essayé de le défendre, sauf qu'il s'était pris l'_Inertis _destiné au chevalier et s'était écroulé comme la flaque qu'il était devenu.

Pomfresh l'avait accueilli avec surprise (« Quoi, encore ? »). Elle l'avait sermonné longuement sur son inconscience (« Votre santé n'est pas un jouet »), et puis elle l'avait félicité pour son état général ( « C'est bien, pour une fois que vous m'écoutez. »). Tu parles ! Une semaine sans monter sur un balai... La vie était injuste avec lui.

Les Serpentards devaient être pour quelque chose dans tout ça. Il devait exister l'inverse du Felix Felicis. Il était vraiment temps qu'il prenne des mesures contre ces larves des cavernes.

Parce qu'après le squelette armé, ce serait quoi ?

Cornfoot était capitaine de Quidditch, pas Auror. C'est ce qu'il tenta d'expliquer à ses coéquipiers quand ils vinrent se plaindre à lui. Il avait passé la pire semaine de sa vie. Encore pire que quand sa mère l'avait puni de Quidditch quand il avait cassé le vase de tante Maud avec son Souafle. Pire que quand sa petite sœur avait affiché dans son dortoir, très satisfaite d'elle-même, un poster de Gildas – oui oui, le Serpentard, la honte ! Pire... pire que tout, quoi.

Après l'horreur manuscrite était venue l'horreur des petits mots. Oui, les commentaires de Dubois se multipliaient de la même manière et ils en étaient réduits à les lire, tous, et à voix haute. En plus, c'est qu'il écrivait beaucoup, le bougre. Hieronimus se demandait s'il n'était pas atteint d'hypergraphie. Et puis les Gryffondors s'étaient invités à leurs séances d'entraînement, armés de leur baguette pour leur hurler à coup de _sonorus_ leurs conseils. Ce qui voulait dire que Olivier-je-suis-un-monstre-Dubois hurlait, beaucoup.

Deux Cognards se perdirent dans les tribunes, Cornfoot croyait qu'ils en seraient débarrassés. C'était oublier le coup de l'enchantement de multiplication. Le lendemain, c'était des grenouilles maléfiques qui les poursuivaient de partout en leur répétant les horaires auxquels ils étaient attendus. Aloisiac, leur batteur, se couvrit de plumes fuchsia, apparemment suite à une attaque des grenouilles parce qu'il était en retard. Et finalement, face aux menaces, ils laissèrent Olivier-le-monstre-entraîneur-Dubois faire un peu ce qu'il voulait.

Maintenant, ils lui en voulaient à lui, leur capitaine. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, si les Gryffis s'en prenaient à eux ! Il ne savait pas où ce gamin avait pioché son idée de « renforcement musculaire », mais ce devrait être classé dans les pratiques prohibées.

C'était une guerre psychologique, les Rouge et Or complotaient contre eux pour affaiblir leur mental, il avait tenté d'argumenter mais sa propre équipe ne l'écoutait plus.

Parce qu'en fait, si Cornfoot voulait être objectif, tout n'était pas faux. Mais, même sous la torture, il n'était pas près de l'admettre.

« Les Serpentards continuent de mener le jeu. En dépit du sursaut des Serdaigles, la violence des Verts est payante. Damase Foveo, le gardien, est mené à l'infirmerie après s'être pris un Cognard en pleine tête. Il est remplacé par Lorenz Virens, de seconde année.

Flint attaque tout de suite, il enchaîne et marque encore un but dès la reprise du jeu ! 210 à 80 ! Allez, les Bleus ! Dubois, si tu bouges, je te stupéfixe !

- Jordan... fit la voix cassée à sa gauche.  
Le commentateur continua sans s'en préoccuper :

- Cornfoot semble dépassé. On le voit donner des ordres pour tenter d'organiser une contre-attaque. Tolero est moins rapide... Peut-être est-ce l'attaque dans le dos de la dernière fois qui commence à se faire sentir ? Ce match est long, voilà deux heures qu'il a commencé et les Serdaigles fatiguent ! Reprenez-vous, allez, vous pouvez le faire ! Un second enchaînement des Verts leur fait perdre le Souafle au profit de l'équipe de Cornfoot. Leur attaque est durement réprimée par un tir très précis de Gildas associé à Ulrich. Ho, attendez, Sampeur vient de se laisser tomber en piqué ! La clameur du public l'accompagne. Il fait un grand tour du stade, poursuivi de près par l'attrapeur Serpentard, Anselme Frelon. Sampeur enchaîne avec un looping serré. Pourquoi fait-il demi-tour ? Où est le Vif ?

Les Serdaigles sur le terrain se réorganisent ! Les Cognards volent entre les batteurs verts et bleus, les uns tentent de perturber l'attrapeur des autres. Les poursuiveurs ne sont pas en reste et Cornfoot, Scopas et Tolero forment un véritable mur devant leur jeune gardien. Flint, Surmain et Aviaire ne parviennent pas à passer. Les Bleus reprennent à leur compte les figures kamikazes des Serpentards.

Pendant ce temps, les attrapeurs enchaînent feinte et poursuite. Le Vif d'Or est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, et il continue à se montrer insaisissable. Il remonte le long des buts, zigzague au travers du terrain. Sampeur exécute un second demi-tour à toute vitesse, Frelon le suit toujours.... Ho ! C'était un piège ! Frelon vient de faire une douloureuse rencontre avec un Cognard. Sampeur en profite pour foncer de toute la puissance de son balai vers la balle dorée ettttttttttttt ... c'est gagné ! Madame Bibine vient de siffler la fin du match ! Le score s'affiche. Les tribunes se soulèvent. Les Serdaigles viennent de l'emporter avec une toute petite avance ! 230 à 210 ! Serpentard aura marqué le plus de buts, Serdaigle avait cependant un très bon niveau. Pouvoir s'opposer aux Verts en respectant autant les règles est un exploit...

- Jordan !

Les Ombres étaient une fois de plus réunies. Elles étaient agitées et peut-être même un peu inquiètes.

- C'était pas moi, le coup du squelette ! s'exclama un jeune homme avec force.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi non plus ! répondit une voix féminine

- Toute façon, le foot-sorcier était autrement plus dangereux.

- Et tu es une Gryffondor, chochotte !

- Nymphadora, soupira une autre voix en grinçant.

- Tais-toi, la brute, on t'a pas posé de question. S'il le faut, on a un outsider sur les bras.

- C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce que trafiquait Septimus. Vous croyez qu'il a eu la même idée que nous ?

- Allez savoir !

- Bon, maintenant que votre capitaine sans peur et sans reproche va pouvoir reprendre sa place la semaine prochaine, on peut enfin s'occuper de Gildas et de sa bande ?

- Vous croyez qu'on a bien fait de le soigner ? Il va pas être pire en forme que malade ?

- Faut pas qu'il l'apprenne, que cette semaine est de notre faute. Je crois pas que nos soins soient à son goût.

- En parlant de soins, comment on lui rend son balai ?

- Comme on l'a pris.

- On lui rend pas !

- Au fait, vous avez entendu Rogue ? Il a dit que s'ils avaient perdu, c'était parce qu'ils jouaient deux fois d'affilée.

- La bonne blague, la dernière fois c'était parce que c'était injuste de jouer dans les frimas de l'hiver...

- Mais on est quatre, forcément y a des équipes qui jouent deux fois coup sur coup, c'est mathématique. C'est pareil avec les Serdaigles.

- Bah, il a échangé sa place avec Poufsouffle pour l'année prochaine, du coup.

- QUOI ? Chourave...

- Chourave a été d'accord, elle a dit « Chacun son tour ».

- Assez parlé sport, parlons vengeance !

- Oui, c'est encore plus enthousiasmant.

- C'est pas un peu trop tard pour se venger, non ?

Trois ombres éclatèrent de rire :

- Si toi, tu ne sais pas pourquoi on maltraite des Serpentards, t'inquiète, eux, ils le savent !

- Les vengeances les plus froides sont toujours les meilleures. Renchérie une des voix.

- On a LA vengeance ultime spécial Serpentard, vous allez voir !

.

.:

.:.

_A __s__uivre..._

* * *

_Review ?_


End file.
